


Here We Are Now (Entertain Us)

by Morwen



Series: Here We Are Now [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Clint is so fucking done with all the UST, Crack, Deutsch | German, Drama, F/M, Gen, M/M, Spider-Man just fanboys the whole team, and of course Steve is the one who has to deal with that, and you really shouldn’t trust Reed with the fate of the world, convenient sea monsters, everyone is trying to kill Tony, fic contains traumatizing events and PTSD situations, less convenient aliens
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 51,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morwen/pseuds/Morwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alltag bei den Avengers ist nicht gleich Alltag. Neben ihren Kämpfen gegen Aliens, Seeungeheuer oder die Heerscharen der Hölle ist ein normales Leben fast undenkbar, und früher oder später muss jeder zum Wohle des Teams Opfer bringen. Als Steve und Tony dann auch noch damit anfangen, weitere Superhelden zu rekrutieren, setzen sie Veränderungen in Gang, mit denen selbst sie nicht gerechnet hätten...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Now

**Author's Note:**

> Meine erste (und bislang längste) Steve/Tony-FF. Obwohl sie ihre Mängel hat, mag ich sie immer noch recht gerne und wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen. :)

**  
**

„Ich kann das nicht“, sagte Steve.

Nervös fuhr er sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, während er im Badezimmerspiegel sein Ebenbild betrachtete. Noch nie hatte er sich so unwohl dabei gefühlt, seinen Captain-America-Anzug zu tragen.

„Doch, du kannst“, meinte Tony ruhig. Er stand mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen hinter ihm im Türrahmen und musterte den anderen Mann aus dunklen Augen.

Steve warf ihm im Spiegel einen unsicheren Blick zu, als würde er diese Behauptung stark anzweifeln, und Tonys Miene wurde weicher.

„Im Ernst“, fuhr er fort. „Ich wüsste nicht, wer besser dafür geeignet wäre.“

Die Bemerkung entlockte Steve ein schiefes Lächeln.

„Du?“, entgegnete er.

Tonys Mundwinkel zuckten, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Steve, wir haben das lang und breit diskutiert“, sagte er. „Eine Pressekonferenz mit mir endet traditionell in einer Katastrophe, das weißt du ganz genau. Und die anderen...? Fury und Romanoff würden nur alle einschüchtern, Barton würde niemand ernst nehmen, Bruce und große Menschenmengen ist für gewöhnlich eine eher schlechte Kombination, und Thor sind viele... _Feinheiten_ der modernen zwischenmenschlichen Kommunikation leider noch nicht so geläufig.“

„Und _mir_ sind sie es natürlich“, erwiderte Steve sarkastisch.

Tony zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich finde schon“, sagte er. „Ich meine, ohne mich selbst loben zu wollen, aber hey – du hattest in den letzten Monaten den besten Lehrer überhaupt.“

„Das wiederum ist wahr.“ Steve musste schmunzeln.

Doch dann wurde er wieder ernst.

„Trotzdem... diese Leute von der Presse sind wie Haie, Tony. Sie umkreisen dich mit ihren Fragen und versuchen, eine Schwachstelle zu finden, damit sie sich festbeißen und dich vor aller Welt bloßstellen können. Früher war das nicht so, damals... damals waren die Medien irgendwie weniger verdreht. Ehrlicher. Damit konnte ich umgehen. Aber die Reporter von heute mit ihren Fangfragen und ihrem mangelnden Respekt vor _allem_ , besonders dem Privatleben der Menschen, die sie interviewen...“

„Steve.“ Tony trat näher und lehnte sich neben ihn ans Waschbecken. „ _Du kannst das._ Vertrau mir. Wenn sie dir Fragen stellen, die dir unangenehm sind, dann sagst du halt bloß zwei, drei Worte dazu und gehst nicht näher darauf ein. Und wenn sie unverschämt werden, mach einen Witz. Wechsel das Thema. Und bleib immer charmant dabei, dann merken sie es nicht einmal.“

„Ich bin nicht wie du, Tony“, murmelte Steve. „Ich bin nicht so...“

Er machte eine unbestimmte Geste.

„So _was?_ “, fragte Tony.

Der andere senkte den Blick. „Du weißt schon...“

Tony hob eine Augenbraue. „So aalglatt, meinst du?“

Steves Ohren glühten und er konnte Tony kaum in die Augen sehen, doch der andere grinste nur.

„Du hast Recht“, meinte er. „Und es ist _gut_ , dass du nicht so bist. Das macht deinen Charme aus. Ich glaube...“

Er hielt inne und dachte einen Moment lang nach. Dann zeigte sich plötzlich Entschlossenheit in seinem Blick und er legte eine Hand auf Steves Schulter.

„... ich glaube, es wäre vielleicht sogar am besten, wenn du einfach du selbst bist, Steve“, fuhr er fort. „Vergiss, was ich gesagt habe. Beantworte ihre Fragen, wie du es für richtig hältst. Ich bin mir sicher, dass dir schon die richtigen Worte einfallen werden.“

Er schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.

Steve sah ihn aus großen Augen an. Es überraschte – und ehrte – ihn jedes Mal aufs Neue, dass Tonys Glaube an ihn so grenzenlos war.

Nervös befeuchtete er mit der Zungenspitze seine trockenen Lippen.

„Tony...“, begann er.

Ein leises Hüsteln an der Tür ließ die beiden überrascht zusammenzucken.

„Seid ihr endlich fertig mit flirten?“, fragte Clint. „Fury hat schon mehrmals nach euch verlangt, und wenn ihr ihn noch länger warten lasst, dann wird er Natasha losschicken, um euch zu holen, und das _wollt_ ihr nicht, glaubt mir.“

„Halt die Klappe, Barton“, erwiderte Tony nur, ohne den Bogenschützen auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Steve hingegen sah entschuldigend zu Clint hinüber.

„Tut mir leid, er meint es nicht so.“

„Doch! Doch, das tut-!“, begann Tony, bevor Steve eine Hand hob und sie ihm einfach auf den Mund legte.

„ _Er meint es nicht so_ “, wiederholte Steve ruhig und ignorierte geflissentlich Tonys erfolglose Versuche, seine Hand wegzuschieben. „Bitte richte Fury aus, dass wir gleich da sein werden.“

Barton sah von einem zum anderen, dann seufzte er und zuckte in der universellen was-auch-immer-Geste mit den Schultern.

„Ihr zwei seid echt seltsam“, sagte er und wandte sich ab. „Na gut, ich sag ihm Bescheid. Aber beeilt euch, sonst massakriert er _mich_ , anstatt euch, wie es sich gehört. Und ich hänge durchaus an meinem Leben.“

Dann war er verschwunden und Steve nahm wieder die Hand von Tonys Mund.

„Was habe ich dir mittlerweile schon _mehrmals_ zum Thema ‚Umgang mit anderen Teammitgliedern‘ gesagt?“, fragte er streng.

Tony verdrehte die Augen.

„Oh, _bitte_ “, erwiderte er. „Es ist _Barton!_ Er zollt mir ebenso wenig Respekt, wie ich ihm, also ermahn mich nicht, als wär ich ein Kleinkind!“

„Weil du ja auch sonst immer so erwachsen bist“, meinte Steve trocken.

Doch bevor Tony etwas darauf entgegnen konnte, hob er beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Schon gut, schon gut, es tut mir leid, Tony. Ich hab’s nicht so gemeint, und ich will mich wirklich nicht mit dir streiten. – Komm, lass uns endlich gehen.“

Er wollte sich gerade auf den Weg machen, als der andere ihn am Arm packte.

„Hast du nicht noch was vergessen?“, fragte Tony und hielt ihm seine Maske vors Gesicht.

Steve seufze.

„Ist das wirklich nötig?“, fragte er.

„Du bist Captain America. Wenn du schon in deinem Kostüm eine Pressekonferenz gibst, dann trag es auch _komplett_ “, erwiderte Tony ohne Erbarmen.

Steve verzog das Gesicht. „Es macht dir Spaß, mich zu quälen, oder?“

„Du machst dir ja keine Vorstellung...“ Tony grinste.

Dann stellte er sich auf die Zehenspitzen. „Hier, lass mich dir helfen...“

Ergeben sank Steve auf ein Knie und ließ sich von Tonys geschickten Fingern die Maske über den Kopf ziehen.

„Da“, meinte der andere schließlich zufrieden, nachdem er ihren Sitz mehrmals minimal korrigiert hatte. „Schon viel besser.“

„Ahm“, machte Steve und erhob sich wieder. „... danke?“

„Nichts zu danken.“

Sie sahen sich an und Steve stellte auf einmal fest, wie nahe sie sich waren, und dass Tonys Hand noch immer auf seinem Hinterkopf ruhte und dass Tony ihn aus dunklen, unergründlichen Augen ansah, ohne Anstalten zu machen, sich zu rühren. Beinahe so, als würde er auf etwas warten...

„Wir, äh“, durchbrach Steve schließlich die Stille, bevor irgendetwas passieren konnte, was er mit Sicherheit bereut hätte, und räusperte sich. „Ich glaube, wir sollten gehen.“

Das schien den Bann zu brechen. Tony blinzelte mehrmals und schüttelte kurz den Kopf, als müsste er seine Benommenheit abschütteln. Dann wandte er den Blick ab.

„Du hast Recht“, sagte er, und seine Stimme war wieder völlig ruhig und neutral, und irgendwie verursachte gerade die Gleichmütigkeit darin einen dumpfen Schmerz in Steves Brust.

„Auf geht’s!“


	2. Then

**  
**

_Zwei Monate zuvor..._  
 

„Sir, da ist ein Anrufer in der Leitung. Soll ich ihn durchstellen?“

„Jetzt nicht, JARVIS!“, erwiderte Tony, während er mehreren baumstammdicken Tentakeln auswich, die bedrohlich vor ihm aufragten.

„Es scheint dringend zu sein, Sir...“

„Tut mir leid, aber im Augenblick ist es gerade _wirklich_ ungünstig!“, rief Tony, und streckte die Hände aus, um mehrere Tentakel mit kurzen, aber gezielten Energiestößen seiner Repulsor-Blaster säuberlich von dem gigantischen und unsagbar hässlichen krakenähnlichen Ungeheuer abzutrennen, das etwa zwanzig Meter unter ihm sein schnabelförmiges Maul aufriss.

„Sag ihnen, ich ruf zurück, sobald ich dieses scheußliche Ding erfolgreich daran gehindert habe, Coney Island niederzuwalzen!“

„... wie Sie meinen, Sir“, meinte JARVIS höflich. „Viel Erfolg, Sir.“

Tony schnaubte und wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als das Ungetüm unter ihm vor Schmerzen so laut aufschrie, dass seine ganze Rüstung bei dem dröhnenden Geräusch zu vibrieren begann und die Anzeigen seiner Messinstrumente für einen Moment aussetzten.

Wie wild begann der Kraken mit seinen verbliebenen Armen um sich zu schlagen, und Tony hatte alle Mühe, ihnen auszuweichen, während er sich gleichzeitig darum bemühte, seine Flugbahn wieder zu stabilisieren. Er war fast schon außer Reichweite, als ihn ein sehr langer, dünner Greifarm am Oberschenkel erwischte und sich mit festem Klammergriff um sein Bein schlang.

„Tony!“, hörte er die warnenden Rufe von Steve und Clint in der Leitung, doch es war bereits zu spät.

Der Ruck, der durch ihn ging, als seine Rüstung von knapp achtzig Stundenkilometern Fluggeschwindigkeit auf null abgebremst wurde, trieb ihm die Luft aus den Lungen und einen Moment lang wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen.

Als er wenige Sekunden später wieder zu Bewusstsein kam, baumelte er bereits direkt über dem weitgeöffneten Maul des Ungeheuers.

„Urgh“, machte Tony und blinzelte benommen in den mit nadelspitzen Zähnen besetzten Schlund.

„Du weißt schon, dass das eine Scheißidee ist, oder?“, fragte er das Monster. „Bei der Menge an Metall, die an mir dran ist, wirst du eh nicht viel schmecken.“

Als Antwort ertönte nur ein weiteres markerschütterndes Brüllen, das Tony durchschüttelte, bis ihm der Kopf dröhnte.

„... ja, ich habe vermutet, dass du das sagen würdest“, ächzte er. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte und er zweifelte nicht daran, dass er am Abend mit blauen Flecken übersät sein würde.

„Entschuldige bitte, Stark“, hörte er Clints Stimme in der Leitung, nachdem das wattige Gefühl in seinen Ohren nachgelassen und seine Hörfähigkeit wieder halbwegs zurückgekehrt war. „Versuchst du gerade ernsthaft, mit einem _Riesenkraken_ zu diskutieren?“

„Hey, man soll mir später nicht vorwerfen können, dass ich nicht alles probiert habe“, entgegnete Tony schnippisch.

„Tony, lass den Unsinn!“, rief Steve und die Schärfe in seiner Stimme zeigte deutlich, wie viel er von Tonys gedankenloser Aktion hielt. „Wir kommen und holen dich da raus! Verhalt dich in der Zwischenzeit ruhig, dann verliert das Ding vielleicht wieder das Interesse an dir und lässt dich los!“

„Nachdem ich die Hälfte seiner Arme abgetrennt habe? Ich bezweifle es“, erwiderte Tony. „Bleibt, wo ihr seid, und bringt lieber die Leute von hier fort. Jetzt, da es mich hat, wälzt es sich wenigstens nicht weiter den Strand hoch, das sollte euch mehr Zeit verschaffen.“

„Tony...!“ Steve klang genervt und verzweifelt und frustriert, aber er tat, worum Tony ihn bat, und wies Hawkeye und Black Widow an, sich weiter um die Evakuierung der Feriengäste zu kümmern, anstatt ihre Munition an das Monster zu verschwenden.

Tony wusste, dass Steve ihm einen stundenlangen Vortrag über Verantwortung und mangelnde Teamfähigkeit halten würde, sobald diese Sache vorüber war, aber das Risiko ging er ein, solange er ihn und die anderen nur vor Schaden bewahren konnte.

Es war aber auch wirklich zu ärgerlich, dass sowohl Bruce als auch Thor ausgerechnet an dem Tag nicht da waren, an dem ein gescheiterter Forscher der Rockefeller University beschlossen hatte, sein mutiertes Haustierchen als Rache für seinen Ausschluss aus der Fakultät auf die New Yorker Bevölkerung zu hetzen.

Tony machte sich gedanklich eine Notiz, die Absolventen der Universität von nun an genau im Auge zu behalten – und besonders deren psychologische Profile. Er würde Bruce darum bitten, entsprechende Fragebögen für die zukünftigen Jahrgänge zu entwerfen, sobald er wieder von seinem Kurztrip nach Indien zurückgekehrt war. Denn nach Zwischenfällen wie diesen konnte man nie vorsichtig genug sein, selbst wenn man Fragen stellen musste wie: „Auf einer Skala von 1 bis 10 – wie groß ist Ihr Bedürfnis, im Keller heimlich Weichtier-Mutationen zu züchten und sie auf New York loszulassen?“

„Gott, ich vermisse Thor!“, keuchte Tony, während der Kraken ihn hin- und herschwang, als würde er hoffen, dadurch den Inhalt aus der rot-gold glänzenden Metallrüstung herausschütteln zu können.

„Ein Blitz, und er hätte aus dem Vieh Calamaris gemacht. Bei seiner Größe hätten wir ein ganzes verdammtes Dritte-Welt-Land eine Woche lang damit ernähren können. – Tintenfischbällchen für alle!“

Der Kraken schüttelte ihn erneut und Tony begann zu lachen. Er wusste nicht, wieso, aber er konnte es einfach nicht unterdrücken. Er schob es auf die Hysterie, die sich langsam in ihm breitmachte. Am Morgen noch hatte er auf dem Dach des Avengers Towers Minigolf gespielt und Steve beim Zeichnen zugesehen, und jetzt baumelte er in seiner Rüstung über dem hungrig geöffneten Maul eines Riesenkraken, während in der Ferne japanische Touristen Fotos von ihm machten.

Wie der Tag sich doch manchmal entwickeln konnte.

Das Ungeheuer gab seine Bemühungen nach einer Weile auf und einmal mehr hing Tony bedrohlich tief über seinem weit aufgerissenen Schlund.

„Okay“, murmelte er. „Ich glaube, langsam wird’s ernst...“

„Ich habe keinen Sichtkontakt, die Greifarme sind im Weg“, rief Steve über Funk. „Was hat es vor?“

„Mich fressen, glaube ich.“

„Oh Gott, Tony...!“ Er hörte Steve erschrocken aufkeuchen und versuchte sich dabei seine weit aufgerissenen blauen Augen vorzustellen. Es fiel ihm überraschend leicht.

„Nah, keine Sorge“, erwiderte Tony beinahe fröhlich. „Es braucht mehr als ein bisschen Magensäure, um diese Rüstung zu durchdringen. Glaub mir, das wird dem Tierchen hier mehr wehtun, als mir.“

„Aber-!“

„Kein aber“, unterbrach Tony ihn. Auf einmal machte sich ein leicht irrsinniges Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht breit, als ihm eine Idee kam. „Vielleicht ist das sogar _die Lösung_.“

In der Leitung herrschte für einen Augenblick Totenstille.

„... nein“, sagte Natasha dann mit ungläubiger Stimme. „Stark. _Nein_.“

„Tasha hat Recht, Stark. Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, was für ein verrücktes Arschloch du bist?!“, fragte Clint, doch er klang eher hysterisch, als angriffslustig. „Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein!“

Nur Steve sagte nichts – und so, wie Tony ihn mittlerweile kannte, konnte das nur eines bedeuten.

„Du weißt, dass ich Recht habe, Cap“, sagte er. „Sag ihnen, dass ich Recht habe!“

„Cap, _nein_ , er kann doch ni-!“, begann Clint, wurde dann jedoch von Steve unterbrochen.

„Tony hat Recht“, erwiderte ihr Anführer mit seltsam gepresst klingender Stimme. „Es gefällt mir nicht, aber es ist eine Taktik, mit der er höchstwahrscheinlich Erfolg haben wird...“

„ _Natürlich_ werde ich Erfolg damit haben“, rief Tony. „Ich habe sowas schon mal gemacht, oder habt ihr das schon wieder vergessen?“

„... aber ich schwöre dir, Tony, wenn all das hier vorbei ist, dann werden wir ein ernstes Wörtchen miteinander reden“, fuhr Steve scharf fort.

„... Na schön, meinetwegen“, meinte Tony ergeben. „Darf ich jetzt bitte endlich New York retten?“

Steve seufzte, Clint stöhnte leise und Natasha sagte gar nichts, auch wenn Tony sich ziemlich sicher war, dass sie in diesem Moment den Kopf schüttelte, denn das tat sie immer, wenn er etwas unsagbar Dummes anstellte.

„In Ordnung“, sagte Steve schließlich mit dem Tonfall eines Mannes, der wusste, dass er diese Worte noch lange bereuen würde. „Tu’s.“

Tony grinste triumphierend, dann wand er sich mühsam in dem festen Griff des Ungetüms, bis er eine halbwegs freie Sicht auf den Arm hatte, der sich um sein Bein geschlungen hatte, und richtete seine Handfläche darauf.

Während sich das altbekannte Summen des Blasters ankündigte, holte er noch einmal tief Luft.

„Das wird so eine Sauerei“, murmelte er, und schloss unwillkürlich die Augen, während er den Schuss abfeuerte.

Der Kraken schrie auf, als sein Greifarm vom Repulsor-Energiestoß zerschossen wurde, und sein Gebrüll wurde nur unwesentlich leiser, als Tony anschließend in seinen Schlund fiel.

Für dreißig lange Sekunden passierte nichts.

Dann explodierte die Welt.  
 

~*~  
 

„Okay“, gab Tony eine Viertelstunde später zu, nachdem er sich aus den zerfetzten Eingeweiden des Riesenkraken gegraben hatte. „Das hätte vielleicht besser laufen können.“

„Ach. Findest du?“, fragte Clint finster, der von oben bis unten mit Blut und Schleim bedeckt war und sich offenbar nicht entscheiden konnte, ob er sich übergeben oder besser doch erst Tony erwürgen sollte.

„Das ist das mit Abstand Widerlichste, was ich jemals erlebt habe“, sagte Natasha kühl, die nur unwesentlich sauberer aussah und gerade damit beschäftigt war, sich zerfetzte Muskelstränge aus ihren roten Locken zu zupfen. „Sogar noch widerlicher als die Sache damals in Shanghai... und ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich _das_ jemals sagen würde.“

„Oh Gott, erinnere mich bloß nicht an Shanghai“, stöhnte Clint und machte ein würgendes Geräusch.

Natasha sah ihn nur stumm an und hob vielsagend eine Augenbraue, bevor sie ihr Handy aus der Tasche holte und sich abwandte, um zu telefonieren.

„Director Fury?“, hörten Tony und Clint sie sagen, während sie sich langsam über den mit den Überresten des Tintenfischs übersäten Strand entfernte. „Erinnern Sie sich an das Aufräumteam, das wir nur für ganz spezielle Missionen anfordern? Ich glaube, wir brauchen es... – Ja, genau, das gleiche wie damals in Shanghai. – Ja, Sir, es ist _tatsächlich_ so schlimm...“

„Oh Mann...“ Erschöpft ließ sich Tony in den Sand plumpsen.

Es war offiziell: er hasste diesen Tag.

Er klappte die Maske vor seinem Gesicht nach oben und sog tief die frische Luft ein, die vom Meer herüberwehte. Der Gestank des verbrannten Kraken hing zwar immer noch schwer über dem Strand, aber selbst das war tausendmal angenehmer und erträglicher als die halbe Minute, die er im Magen des Ungeheuers verbracht hatte, bevor es ihm endlich gelungen war, all seine Waffensystem zu aktivieren und sich einen Weg nach draußen zu sprengen.

„Ich bin gespannt, welche Märchen sich Fury dieses Mal ausdenken wird, um den ganzen Vorfall zu verharmlosen. Immerhin gab es Hunderte von Zeugen“, sagte er nach einer Weile.

„Oh, keine Sorge, SHIELD hat bereits damit begonnen, ihre Daten aufzunehmen, als wir noch mit der Evakuierung beschäftigt waren“, meinte Clint nur. „Sobald wir erst einmal wissen, wo sie wohnen, wird alles viel einfacher...“

Tony starrte ihn einen Moment lang aus großen Augen an.

„ _Merkt_ ihr Agenten von SHIELD eigentlich, was für gruselige Sachen ihr manchmal sagt?“, fragte er dann.

Clint antwortete nicht, aber sein Achselzucken war Antwort genug.

Tony zog es vor, ihn nicht weiter zu beachten, sondern sah stattdessen zu Steve hinüber, der sich gerade mit dem Leiter des Freizeitparks unterhielt, auf dessen Strandabschnitt sie den Kraken erledigt hatten.

Selbst aus der Ferne war zu sehen, dass der arme Mann mit den Nerven völlig am Ende war, und sogar Steves beruhigende Worte konnten an diesem Zustand nicht viel ändern.

Schließlich verabschiedete sich der Mann mit einem Nicken und schlurfte schwerfällig davon. Tony hatte für einen Moment ehrliches Mitleid mit ihm. Es würde Tage, wenn nicht sogar _Wochen_ dauern, bis die letzten Reste des Riesenkraken entfernt worden waren, und der Gestank würde sicher noch viel länger an diesem Ort haften. Und das, wo der Sommer gerade erst begonnen hatte und der Strom von Touristen täglich größer wurde...

„Alles okay?“, fragte Tony, als Steve zu ihnen zurückgekehrt war.

Der andere hob den Kopf und warf ihm einen seltsamen Blick zu, den Tony nicht so recht deuten konnte. Steve hatte sich in den letzten zwanzig Minuten überhaupt sehr seltsam benommen. Nachdem Tony den Kraken von innen heraus in die Luft gejagt hatte, war er zwar wie so oft der erste gewesen, der bei ihm gewesen war, doch dieses Mal hatte er sich lediglich kurz versichert, dass mit Tony alles in Ordnung war, bevor er auch schon den Parkbesitzer aufgesucht hatte, um sich für das Desaster zu entschuldigen.

„Er wird es überstehen“, entgegnete Steve und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe versprochen, ihm bei den Aufräumarbeiten zu helfen, das hat ihn etwas beruhigt.“

„Sehr nobel von dir“, meinte Tony nur, dann hob er den Arm und deutete auf Steves rechtes Ohr. „Du hast da übrigens was kleben.“

„Nachdem wir alle unseren Anteil an explodiertem Tintenfisch abbekommen habe, überrascht mich das gerade gar nicht“, erwiderte Steve trocken, griff sich dann aber doch an sein Ohr und zog mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch einen handtellergroßen Saugnapf von dem glatten Leder seiner Maske.

Clint wurde leicht grün um die Nase, als er ihm dabei zusah, und er wandte schnell den Blick ab.

Steve betrachtete den Saugnapf einen Moment lang stirnrunzelnd, dann warf er ihn vor Tony in den Sand wie einen Fehdehandschuh. Tony starrte auf ihn herab und wagte es nicht, den Blick zu heben. Er konnte förmlich spüren, wie sich hinter Steves beherrschter Miene ein Sturm zusammenbraute, und es konnte sich nur noch um wenige Augenblicke handeln, bis er losbrechen würde.

Doch bevor etwas geschah, hörte er auf einmal ein leises Räuspern.

„Sir?“, meldete sich JARVIS zu Wort. „Da Sie im Moment nicht beschäftigt zu sein scheinen, möchte ich Sie noch einmal auf Ihren Anrufer hinweisen...“

Tony sprang auf und ignorierte dabei geflissentlich Steves Blick.

„Natürlich!“, rief er aus und hoffte, dass ihm seine Erleichterung nicht zu deutlich anzuhören war. Doch er hatte im Moment einfach keine Lust auf eine Standpauke von Steve und war dankbar für die Ablenkung. „Der Anrufer – wer ist es noch mal? ... Egal, stell ihn durch!“

„Es tut mir leid, Sir, aber Miss Potts hat bereits vor einer Weile aufgelegt. Doch ich bin mir sicher, dass sie sich über einen Rückruf Ihrerseits sehr freuen würde.“

„Shit!“ Tonys Augen weiteten sich.

So ein Mist, daran hatte er ja überhaupt nicht mehr gedacht...! Dabei hatte er ihr hoch und heilig versprochen, sie heute persönlich vom Flugplatz abzuholen. Und Pepper etwas zu versprechen und sie dann zu enttäuschen war eines der schlimmsten Verbrechen überhaupt – besonders, seitdem sie zusammen waren und Tony damit begonnen hatte sich zu bemühen, seine Versprechen zur Abwechslung auch mal einzuhalten.

Nur heute war leider keiner dieser Tage.

„Ist sie noch da?“, fragte er dann. „Soll ich sie...?“

„Ich war so frei, Mr. Hogan darum zu bitten, sie abzuholen, Sir“, erwiderte JARVIS. „Wenn Sie sich gleich auf den Weg machen, dann dürften Sie zeitgleich mit ihr am Tower eintreffen.“

„Perfekt!“, meinte Tony und klappte dann sein Visier herunter.

Steve runzelte die Stirn. „Was hat JARVIS gesagt? Wo willst du hin?“

„Tut mir leid, aber ich habe eine Verabredung“, entgegnete Tony und aktivierte die Repulsor-Schubdüsen.

Jetzt gab sich Steve keine Mühe mehr, seine Verärgerung zu verbergen.

„Tony, die Agenten von SHIELD werden gleich hier eintreffen und dann wird Fury Details zum Vorfall hören wollen. Du weißt, wie wichtig diese Nachbesprechungen sind, du kannst jetzt nicht einfach verschwinden!“

„Sag ihm, ich beantworte seine Fragen gerne später. Aber jetzt muss ich wirklich los. Sorry, Cap.“

„Tony, warte...!“

Tony hatte ein merkwürdig flaues Gefühl im Magen als er abhob und davonflog. Nicht wegen Fury – der Zorn dieses Mannes könnte ihm nicht egaler sein und Tony war mittlerweile ganz gut darin, ihn zu ignorieren. Aber Steve zu enttäuschen war ihm immer sehr unangenehm, und er fühlte sich danach so schlecht, als hätte er einen Welpen vor die Tür gesetzt.

In seiner Jugend hatte er seinen Vater gerne belächelt, wenn Howard erzählt hatte, dass es unmöglich wäre, _Nein_ zu Captain America zu sagen. Als jemand, der die Leute um sich herum immer und ständig vor den Kopf stieß – und damit meistens auch davonkam – hatte Tony sich das damals nicht vorstellen können.

Doch mittlerweile kannte er den Mann persönlich, und er verstand, was sein Vater damals gemeint hatte. Es war einfach unmöglich, Steve Rogers zu widersprechen, ohne sich danach zu fühlen, als hätte man sich eines Verbrechens an der Menschheit schuldig gemacht.

Und Tony hasste es. Aber noch mehr hasste er es, dass er den Mann tatsächlich _mochte_... und dass er fast noch mehr Angst davor hatte, Steve zu enttäuschen, als Pepper im Stich zu lassen.

Und das konnte doch irgendwie nicht richtig sein, oder...?  
 

~*~  
 

Nachdem er zum Tower zurückgekehrt war, verlor Tony keine Zeit.

Er schälte sich so schnell es ging aus seiner Rüstung, was aufgrund der vielen Dellen darin nicht ganz schmerzfrei war – besonders die Panzerung an dem Bein, um das sich der Greifarm gewickelt hatte, saß so fest, dass er sie kaum abbekam – und schlüpfte unter die Dusche. In Windeseile seifte er sich ein und wusch sich noch schnell die Haare, bevor er in seine Jeans schlüpfte und sich ein frisches T-Shirt überstreifte und genau in dem Moment ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte, als sich der Fahrstuhl mit einem leisen ‚Ping‘ ankündigte.

Pepper trat aus dem Lift, gefolgt von Happy Hogan, Tonys Chauffeur, der ihr Gepäck trug. Die beiden waren so in ihre Unterhaltung vertieft, dass sie Tony nicht gleich bemerkten.

„Ahm“, machte Tony und fuhr sich nervös mit der Hand durch die nassen Haare. „Hey, Pep.“

„Tony!“ Überrascht sah Pepper ihn an und etwas an ihrem Tonfall sagte ihm, dass sein Auftreten das letzte war, womit sie in diesem Moment gerechnet hätte.

„Was machst du denn hier?“, fragte sie, und bedankte sich kurz bei Happy, der ihr zunickte und die beiden dann allein ließ.

„Ich...“ Tony zog verwirrt die Augenbrauen hoch, nachdem er sich die Frage noch mal hatte durch den Kopf gehen lassen. „Moment. – Wieso bist du nicht sauer? Und was soll das heißen – _was ich hier mache?_ Wo sollte ich denn sonst sein, nachdem ich dich am Flugplatz hab sitzen lassen?“

„Ich habe auf dem Hinflug die News gesehen“, meinte Pepper nur und zog ihre Schuhe aus, bevor sie zu Tony hinüberging und ihm einen Kuss gab. Dabei verzog sie kurz das Gesicht.

„Du riechst nach Fisch.“

Tony grinste. „Wow, du weißt, wie man die Stimmung tötet“, erwiderte er.

Er griff nach ihrer Hand und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Fingerknöchel.

„Du hast die News gesehen?“, fragte er dann. „Heißt das, sie sind schon-“

„Oh, Tony.“ Pepper schüttelte den Kopf. „Du glaubst doch nicht, dass es lange dauert, bis eine Nachricht wie ‚Riesenkraken überfällt Coney Island‘ an die Öffentlichkeit gerät, oder? Man konnte den Großteil eures Kampfes live im Fernsehen mitverfolgen.“

„So viel zum Vertuschen“, murmelte Tony und fragte sich, wie Fury die Neuigkeiten verharmlosen wollte, nachdem bereits das ganze Land die Aufnahmen gesehen hatte. Andererseits – es war _Fury_. Reporter und Videomaterial verschwinden zu lassen, war für ihn vermutlich Routine...

„Jedenfalls überrascht es mich, dich hier zu sehen“, sagte Pepper dann. „Als das erste Video von dem Kraken im Fernsehen kam, dachte ich mir schon, dass sich die Avengers darum kümmern würden. Und kurz darauf wart ihr dann auch da.“

„Oh“, machte Tony nur, weil ihm nichts Besseres einfiel.

Dann fragte er: „Heißt das also, du bist nicht böse, dass ich dich habe sitzen lassen?“

Pepper lächelte. „Tony, es ist _Coney Island_. Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde dir eine Szene machen, wenn New York angegriffen wird? Ich weiß doch, dass das wichtiger ist.“

Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit, und er entspannte sich allmählich wieder. Nachdem er sich schon Steves Unmut zugezogen hatte, hätte er Peppers stillen Zorn nicht auch noch ertragen können.

„Darum war ich auch so überrascht, dass du schon hier bist“, fuhr sie dann fort und setzte sich auf die Couch. „Ich dachte, du wärst noch am Strand bei den anderen.“

„Nun, jetzt bin ich hier“, erwiderte Tony grinsend und setzte sich neben sie.

„Und hast Steve und den Rest einfach stehen lassen?“ Pepper runzelte die Stirn.

„Sie kommen schon ohne mich klar“, winkte er nur ab und legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter. „Außerdem haben wir jetzt ein bisschen Zeit für uns, bevor es hier wieder drunter und drüber geht...“

Er beugte sich vor, um sie zu küssen, doch Pepper drehte nur das Gesicht zur Seite und schob seinen Arm weg. Irritiert sah er sie an.

„Nein, Tony“, sagte sie. „Das ist kein guter Zeitpunkt. Du kannst nicht einfach...“

Sie stieß ein Seufzen aus. „Du hast eine Aufgabe, die du noch zu Ende bringen musst. Es ist zu spät, um mich vom Flugplatz abzuholen, aber es ist noch nicht zu spät, um zurückzukehren und deinem Team zur Seite zu stehen. Ich _weiß_ “, sagte sie, als Tony Anstalten machte, zu widersprechen, „dass du gerne beides machen willst, aber du kannst dich nun mal nicht durch zwei teilen, Tony. Also los – geh, solange du noch was ausrichten kannst.“

„Pep... wieso tust du mir das nur an...?“, stöhnte Tony und vergrub für einen Moment das Gesicht in ihren Haaren, bevor er sich mit schmerzenden Gelenken wieder erhob. Mittlerweile spürte er die Quetschungen und blauen Flecken, die er sich bei dem Kampf zugezogen hatte, überdeutlich, und er wünschte sich nichts mehr, als in sein Bett zu fallen und die nächsten zwei Tage durchzuschlafen.

Aber den Luxus konnte er sich leider nicht erlauben.

Sie schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. „Du schaffst das schon, Tony. Wir reden heute Abend weiter, okay?“

Tony murmelte etwas Unverständliches als Antwort, dann schlurfte er in seine Werkstatt, legte die Mark-V-Rüstung an, die er für Notfälle dort aufbewahrte, und machte sich auf den Weg.

Er hasste diesen Tag definitiv.


	3. Alone Again

 

„-und Stark ist nicht hier!“, hörte Tony die Stimme von Fury durch den Helicarrier hallen, als er gerade den Flur zum Konferenzraum entlangeilte. „Wo zum Teufel steckt er schon wieder?!“

„Er ist noch... beschäftigt“, ertönte Steves zerknirscht klingende Antwort.

„Beschäftigt?! Wie dringend muss etwas sein, dass er sofort abhaut, nachdem ein gottverdammter _Riesenkrake_ versucht hat, die Stadt zu zerstören?“

„Oh, es ging um Leben und Tod“, sagte Tony nur, als er den Raum betrat, und klappte sein Visier hoch. Sofort wurde es still und alle starrten ihn an.

Steve, Clint und Natasha waren noch immer von Kopf bis Fuß von den mittlerweile festgetrockneten Überresten des Kraken bedeckt, und ihr Unmut über diesen Zustand war ihnen deutlich anzusehen. Doch anstatt sich über Tonys Erscheinen zu freuen, da die Nachbesprechung mit seiner Anwesenheit nun bald ein Ende haben würde, verfinsterten sich ihre Gesichter, als wäre er persönlich an ihrem Unglück schuld... was er – zugegeben – ja auch gewissermaßen war.

Nur Steves Augen weiteten sich unmerklich, aber das war auch seine einzige Reaktion.

„Stark!“, rief Fury schließlich mit wenig Begeisterung. „Schön, dass Sie uns auch endlich Gesellschaft leisten! Und mit neuer Rüstung, wie ich sehe. Ich hoffe doch sehr, Sie sind nicht nur aus purer Eitelkeit so plötzlich verschwunden.“

Tony runzelte die Stirn und wollte etwas sagen, aber dann sah er Steve knapp den Kopf schütteln, und so schluckte er seine Antwort herunter und erwiderte nur wortlos Furys Blick.

Einen Moment lang starrten sie sich an, dann wandte der andere Mann sich schließlich ab.

„Ihr Team hat mich bereits über die Vorfälle in Kenntnis gesetzt“, sprach er weiter, während er langsam durch den Raum ging. „Und laut ihren Aussagen war Ihre Vorgehensweise die einzige Option, den Kampf schnell und sicher zu einem Ende zu bringen. Nun möchte ich Sie fragen, Mr. Stark – _war_ sie das?“

Tony zuckte mit den Schultern – nicht gerade die klügste Reaktion auf Furys Frage, aber er konnte es einfach nicht verhindern.

„Es war... schnell“, meinte er nur. „Und es ist niemand zu Schaden gekommen, selbst der Sachschaden war minimal. Demzufolge würde ich sagen: ja, verdammt. Das war sie.“ Er dachte kurz nach. „... Sir.“

„Tatsächlich.“ Tony wusste nicht, wie Fury es schaffte, ein einzelnes Wort mit einer solchen Mordlust auszusprechen, aber er war beeindruckt. „Und was sprach gegen Captain Americas ursprünglichen Plan, den Kraken zurück aufs Meer hinauszudrängen, zu warten, bis Verstärkung eingetroffen ist, und SHIELD dann den Rest erledigen zu lassen?“

Tony hob eine Augenbraue. „Die Tatsache, dass es nicht funktioniert hat, Sir. Das Vieh hat uns gar nicht beachtet, bis ich es mal ein bisschen mit meinen Blastern gekitzelt habe. Erst dann ist es überhaupt zum ersten Mal langsamer geworden.“

„Das heißt, Sie haben sofort gehandelt, ohne zuerst alle Möglichkeiten auszuprobieren?“, fragte Fury scharf.

„Nuuuun...“, begann Tony, doch er verstummte, als er Steve hinter Furys Rücken vehement den Kopf schütteln sah.

Fury gestikulierte wild mit den Händen. „Die Männer vom Aufräumteam haben schon alles gesehen. _Alles_. Aber auf das, was Ihr Team am Strand zurückgelassen hat, waren selbst sie nicht vorbereitet.“

Tony biss sich auf die Unterlippe und versuchte weiterhin, eine ernste Miene zu machen.

„Haben Sie überhaupt eine _Vorstellung_ davon, wie viel Geld SHIELD in die psychologische Beratung für seine Agenten investiert, seitdem Sie Teil des Teams geworden sind, Stark? – Viel zu viel, das kann ich Ihnen versichern!“

„Dann sollten Ihre Leute sich vielleicht einen anderen Job suchen“, erwiderte Tony, und als Steve sich an den Kopf fasste und Clint und Natasha synchron die Augen verdrehten, wurde ihm bewusst, dass es das Falscheste war, was er hätte sagen können.

„Darum geht es nicht, Stark!“, brauste Fury auf. „Begreifen Sie das nicht?! Die Welt ist kein Spielplatz für Sie und Ihr Hightech-Spielzeug, auf dem Sie sich nach Belieben austoben können! Vielleicht sollten Sie hin und wieder auch mal an die Konsequenzen denken, die Ihr Verhalten für Ihre Mitmenschen hat!“

Es kostete Tony seinen ganzen Willen, Furys Blick zu erwidern, ohne klein beizugeben, und schließlich gab der SHIELD-Direktor es auf und wandte sich kopfschüttelnd ab.

„Ich möchte die Berichte Ihres Teams wie gehabt morgen früh auf meinem Schreibtisch sehen, Captain Rogers.“

„Jawohl, Sir“, erwiderte Steve und nahm Haltung an.

Dann verließ Fury den Raum, wobei er Dinge wie „langsam zu alt für diesen Scheiß“ und „bringt mich noch ins Grab“ vor sich hinmurmelte.

Ein hörbares Aufseufzen ging durch das Zimmer.

„Was machst du hier, Stark?“, fragte Clint dann spöttisch, während Natasha sich erhob und ebenfalls den Raum verließ – vermutlich, um zu duschen. „Ich dachte, du hättest Wichtigeres zu tun.“

„Mein Team _ist_ wichtig“, erwiderte Tony mit ernster Stimme.

Dann sah er zu Steve hinüber. „Tut mir leid, dass ich vorhin abgehauen bin. Ich habe...“

Er senkte den Blick. „... ich habe Pepper total vergessen“, fuhr er fort, und seine Stimme klang selbst in seinen Ohren ungewöhnlich kleinlaut.

„Oh“, sagte Clint und nickte verständnisvoll. „Das _ist_ natürlich ein Notfall...“

Seitdem Pepper ihm mal gründlich die Meinung gesagt hatte, weil er ständig seine Sachen überall im Tower herumliegen ließ, hatte Clint einen Heidenrespekt vor ihr.

Dann schien ihm aufzufallen, dass Natasha nicht mehr da war, und er folgte ihr eilig.

„Tasha, warte!“, rief er. „Fang nicht ohne mich an zu duschen...!“

Tony sah ihm mit schiefem Grinsen nach.

Dann wandte er sich zu Steve um und seufzte, als er seinen finsteren Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte.

„Wieso siehst du mich so an, Steve; ich bin hier, oder etwa nicht?“, fragte er trotzig.

„Und ich nehme an, Pepper war diejenige, der wir das zu verdanken haben, weil du von selbst nicht auf die Idee gekommen wärst, zurückzukehren“, erwiderte der andere. „Habe ich Recht?“

„Ste~ve...!“, sagte Tony in dem leicht quengelnden Tonfall, mit dem er sonst immer fast _alles_ bei Steve erreichen konnte.

„Nein, Tony, _Steve_ mich nicht!“, entgegnete der andere nur scharf. „Du magst mittlerweile begriffen haben, dass du ein Team hast, auf das du dich verlassen kannst, aber Fury hat nicht Unrecht – ein Avenger zu sein bedeutet weitaus mehr, als nur ein Mitglied unserer Gruppe zu sein.“

Tony sah ihn aus großen Augen an und Steves Stimme wurde etwas sanfter.

„Hör zu, Tony, ich _weiß_ , dass du nur das Richtige tun und die Menschen beschützen willst, aber der direkteste Weg ist noch lange nicht immer der beste. – Deine Rüstung und all diese Kraft, über die sie verfügt, nützt dir gar nichts, wenn du sie nicht im richtigen Maße einsetzen kannst. Und das heute war einfach... zu viel.“

Tony starrte auf einen Punkt über Steves Schulter.

„Und was schlägst du vor?“, fragte er leise.

Steve zog sich seine Maske vom Gesicht und fuhr sich seufzend mit der Hand durch die blonden Haare.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Tony. Ich...“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „... ich muss nachdenken. So kann das jedenfalls nicht weitergehen.“

Er ging zur Tür und schenkte Tony ein entschuldigendes Lächeln. „Aber mir wird schon eine Lösung für das Problem einfallen. Mach dir keine Sorgen.“

Dann war auch er verschwunden.

Tony stand allein mitten im Zimmer und starrte ihm nach.

Eine Lösung für das Problem...

Als wäre Tony ein Problem, das man lösen musste.

Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, um das Zittern seiner Finger zu unterdrücken.

In Momenten wie diesen kostete es ihn alle Kraft, dem Gesicht von Amerikas strahlendem Vorzeigehelden nicht ein paar Dellen zu verpassen. Steve fiel es ja auch leicht, solche Dinge zu sagen. Er war der perfekte Soldat, geschaffen, um Befehle auszuführen und Probleme zu beseitigen. Er lebte Tag und Nacht für diese Aufgabe und führte sie mit solcher Hingabe aus, dass Tony manchmal vergaß, dass Captain America einst nichts weiter als ein kleiner, dürrer Junge aus Brooklyn gewesen war.

Aber Tony war nicht wie er, er war kein Soldat. Er würde niemals sein wie Steve, und er hatte auch nicht vor, jemals so zu sein. Für ihn kam Tony Stark an erster Stelle, und Tony Stark war nun mal ein Mensch, der Fehler machte. Er war offiziell nicht mehr als ein technischer Berater für SHIELD, ein Zivilist in einer schicken Rüstung, und das vergaß Steve leider gerne.

Eine Lösung für das Problem...

Ob Steve überhaupt merkte, wie verletzend diese Aussage war? Vermutlich nicht. Aber für Steve war er vermutlich auch nicht viel mehr als ein Kamerad in einem nie enden wollenden Krieg um das Schicksal der Menschheit. Vielleicht sogar ein Freund. Aber mehr nicht. Ganz sicher nicht.

Und aus Gründen, die Tony selbst nicht so recht verstand, reichte ihm das nicht.

Er biss die Zähne zusammen und machte sich auf den Rückweg, während er sich wünschte, dass dieser furchtbare Tag endlich ein Ende hatte.  
 

  

~*~  
 

Leider wurde sein Wunsch nicht erhört.

„So kann das nicht weitergehen“, meinte Pepper, als sie am Abend zusammen in Tonys Zimmer saßen, und er stöhnte leise auf.

„Sag mal, hast du dich zufällig mit Steve abgesprochen?“, fragte er und versuchte, humorvoll zu klingen. „Er hat heute nämlich genau das Gleiche gesagt.“

„Sicher nicht in diesem Zusammenhang“, erwiderte sie und schüttelte den Kopf.

Dann griff sie nach Tonys Händen und sah ihm in die Augen.

Für eine ganze Weile geschah nichts, während sie sich nur schweigend ansahen. Doch schließlich wurde Tony die Stille unangenehm und er legte den Kopf schief und machte eine fragende Miene.

„Okay, du fängst an, mir Angst zu machen“, sagte er. „Was ist los, warum siehst du mich so an? Habe ich was verbrochen?“

Pepper seufzte und sah auf ihre verschlungenen Hände hinab.

„Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe, oder...?“, fragte sie.

„Oh Gott, Reden, die so anfangen, haben für mich noch nie gut geendet“, murmelte Tony.

Pepper warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

„Bitte hör mir einfach zu und unterbrich mich nicht, okay?“, meinte sie, und Tony nickte gehorsam.

„Gut. ... Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, denke ich schon seit einer Weile darüber nach, ob das, was wir im Moment haben, wirklich das richtige für uns ist. Ob es immer noch das ist, womit wir beide glücklich sind. Denn ich... Oh Gott, wie sage ich das am besten... Also vor der ganzen Sache mit Loki waren es nur du und ich und Iron Man. Jetzt sind es du und ich und Iron Man und die Avengers und ein ganzes Heer von SHIELD-Agenten und die Regierung und- Okay, du siehst mich verwirrt an, ich glaube, ich schweife ab.“

Sie seufzte erneut.

„Was ich sagen will, ist: Ich weiß nicht, ob das mit uns unter den jetzigen Umständen überhaupt noch klappt.“ Sie atmete tief durch. „Da, ich habe es gesagt.“

Tony blinzelte irritiert und versuchte, ihrem Gedankengang zu folgen. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, doch dann traf es ihn plötzlich mit der Wucht eines herannahenden Zuges.

„Moment. Machst du gerade mit mir Schluss?“, fragte er.

Pepper senkte den Blick, und Tony wusste, dass er richtig lag.

„Aber... _wieso?_ “, fragte er ungläubig und verletzt. „Wenn es daran liegt, dass ich dich heute nicht abgeholt habe, dann entschuldige ich mich dafür; ich verspreche, beim nächsten Mal-!“

„Nein, Tony, daran liegt es nicht“, entgegnete sie sanft und legte ihren Zeigefinger an seine Lippen, um den Strom von Worten zu unterbrechen. „Aber die heutigen Ereignisse sind das beste Beispiel dafür, _warum_ es nicht klappt.“

„Fakt ist“, fuhr sie dann fort, „dass es seit ein paar Monaten so viele neue Dinge gibt, die deine Aufmerksamkeit erfordern, dass ich nicht weiß, ob für mich noch genug Platz in deiner Welt ist. Vorher warst du nur Tony Stark und hin und wieder auch Iron Man, doch jetzt bist du auch ein Avenger und fast _ständig_ Iron Man, und ich kenne dich gut genug um zu wissen, dass das auch immer deine oberste Priorität sein wird, weil das _einfach dein Wesen ist_.“

Pepper lächelte vorsichtig. „Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch, ich mache dir ganz sicher keinen Vorwurf deswegen, Tony. Die Avengers sind eine großartige Sache und ich sehe, wie wichtig sie dir sind. Wie _gut_ sie für dich sind. Ein Teil von ihnen zu sein macht dich glücklich, und wenn ich etwas will, dann dass du glücklich bist, Tony. Es wäre Blödsinn, dich zu zwingen, dich zwischen ihnen und mir zu entscheiden, denn das wäre dir gegenüber nicht fair. Aber...“

Sie ergriff wieder seine Hände und drückte sie sacht.

„... auch _ich_ brauche hin und wieder deine Aufmerksamkeit. Und zwischen deinen Einsätzen mit den Avengers und den langen Nächten, in denen du dich in deiner Werkstatt verkriechst, sowie der Zeit, die ich auf Geschäftsreisen und Aufsichtsratssitzungen für deine Firma verbringe, bleibt leider nicht mehr viel davon übrig. – Und ich weiß, was du jetzt sagen willst, Tony, ich weiß, dass du dich bemühen willst, beides zu schaffen. Aber wie ich dir bereits gesagt habe – du kannst dich nicht durch zwei teilen. Du bist auch nur ein Mensch, Tony, und ich möchte nicht mit ansehen müssen, wie dich dieser Konflikt zerreißt, nur weil du versuchst, es allen Recht zu machen. Denn das _kannst_ du nicht, und es führt nur dazu, dass du früher oder später jeden enttäuschen wirst.“

Sie beugte sich vor und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Tony schloss die Augen und sog den Duft ihrer Haare ein.

„Darum denke ich, dass es am besten wäre, wenn wir in Zukunft getrennte Wege gehen“, schloss Pepper schließlich mit kraftloser Stimme.

Tony weigerte sich, die Augen zu öffnen und Pepper anzusehen. Solange er sie nicht öffnete, konnte er den Schmerz und das Bedauern in Peppers grünen Augen nicht sehen, und solange konnte er noch so tun, als wäre all das nur ein schlechter Traum und als hätte Pepper nicht wirklich beschlossen, ihn zu verlassen...

„Tony“, sagte sie leise. „Bitte sag irgendwas, sonst fühle ich mich noch schlechter, als ich es eh schon tue...“

Ach, verdammt. Tony öffnete zögernd ein Auge und sah sie an.

„Aber ich...“, begann er und schluckte kurz, weil sein Hals ganz trocken war. „Ich liebe dich.“

Seine Stimme klang selbst in seinen Ohren erbärmlich und verloren, und Pepper machte ein Gesicht, als würde sie gleich in Tränen ausbrechen.

„Oh, Tony...“

Sie schloss ihn in die Arme, und Tony vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Haaren und klammerte sich verzweifelt an sie. Dass er sich ohne sie verloren fühlte, sagte er nicht.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Tony“, flüsterte sie. „Und ich werde nie damit aufhören. Aber solange wir zusammen sind, wirst du nie wirklich du selbst sein können, und so ein Opfer kann ich nicht von dir verlangen.“

Tony erwiderte nichts, sondern drückte sie nur fester an sich, als könnte er sie dadurch am Gehen hindern. Aber es war Pepper, und er kannte Pepper, und er wusste, dass sie es ernst meinte und er sie nicht mehr umstimmen konnte, sobald sie einmal ihre Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

Sie strich mit den Händen über seine Schultern und seinen Rücken und hielt ihn fest, bis Tonys Griff sich langsam wieder lockerte und er nicht mehr das Gefühl hatte, er würde ohne sie ertrinken.

„Es tut mir so leid, Tony“, sagte Pepper schließlich und lehnte sich ein Stück zurück. Er sah die Tränenspuren auf ihren Wangen und strich sacht mit den Daumen darüber. Er fühlte sich seltsam leer im Inneren. Er wünschte sich, er könnte auch weinen, aber seine Augen blieben trocken.

Pepper küsste die Innenfläche seiner Hand.

„Ich hoffe, du kannst mir eines Tages verzeihen“, wisperte sie, und irgendetwas in Tony zerbrach.

Da seine Stimme noch immer nicht funktionieren wollte, nickte er nur stumm.

Er hoffte es auch.

Schließlich löste sie sich von ihm und stand auf.

„Ich werde heute Nacht noch nach Kalifornien zurückkehren“, sagte sie mit heiserer Stimme und strich ihre Kleidung glatt. „Ich glaube, etwas Abstand ist im Moment das Beste. Ich habe dem Piloten schon Bescheid gesagt und-“

„Nimm Happy mit“, hörte Tony sich zu seiner eigenen Überraschung sagen.

„Was...?“, verwirrt sah sie ihn an.

„Ich will nicht, dass du alleine bist“, sagte Tony leise. „Sag Happy, er soll dich begleiten. Ich möchte, dass er in Zukunft für dich arbeitet.“

„Aber Tony, er arbeitet schon so lange mit dir zusammen, bist du dir sicher, dass-?“, protestierte Pepper, aber er unterbrach sie.

„Bitte nimm ihn mit“, erwiderte er sanft, aber beharrlich. „Ich werde nicht allein sein. Ich habe die Avengers, schon vergessen?“

Für einen Moment sah Pepper ihn an, als würde sie ein weiteres Mal in Tränen ausbrechen, doch dann nickte sie nur und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Danke, Tony“, sagte sie. Sie griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie ein letztes Mal.

„Mach’s gut.“

Dann nahm sie ihren Koffer, der noch immer unausgepackt neben der Tür stand, und ließ Tony allein in seinem Zimmer zurück.

Er sah ihr noch nach, als sich die Tür schon lange hinter ihr geschlossen hatte.

Er hatte sich geirrt.

_Dies_ war definitiv der Tiefpunkt seines Tages.  
 

  

~*~  
 

Es war kurz nach eins in der Nacht, als Steve sein Training im Fitnessraum des Towers beendete und duschen ging. Nur mit T-Shirt und Jogginghose bekleidet ging er dann barfuß in die Küche, um sich etwas zu trinken zu holen.

Er wollte gerade die Kühlschranktür wieder schließen, als er aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung wahrnahm. Verwundert richtete er sich auf und sah sich in der dunklen Küche um. Doch alles blieb ruhig, und so zuckte er nur mit den Schultern und schob es auf seine Müdigkeit.

Er war gerade dabei, die Küche mit einer Flasche Mineralwasser in der Hand wieder zu verlassen, als er auf einmal ein leises Stöhnen hörte. Augenblicklich erstarrte er.

Hatten seine Sinne ihm also doch keinen Streich gespielt.

„JARVIS, Licht!“, rief er, und sofort wurde es hell.

Ein protestierender Laut ertönte vom Küchentisch her, aber ansonsten geschah nichts.

Leise stellte Steve die Flasche auf dem Boden ab und ging dann langsam auf den Tisch zu.

Als er nur noch wenige Meter davon entfernt war, bückte er sich – und hob überrascht die Augenbrauen bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm präsentierte.

„... Tony?“, fragte er verwirrt.

„Was machst du unter dem Küchentisch...“ Er sah noch mal genauer hin, denn bei Tony konnte man sich nie sicher sein. „... so ganz alleine?“

Tony trug noch immer seine Jeans und das Shirt vom Nachmittag, allerdings war er ebenso wie Steve barfuß. Seine schwarzen Haare standen ihm wirr vom Kopf ab und seine Augen waren blutunterlaufen, so als hätte er seit Nächten nicht mehr geschlafen.

„Bin nich‘ allein“, murmelte er. „Jack is‘ bei mir.“

„Jack?“ Irritiert sah Steve sich um, erblickte jedoch niemanden.

„Jack“, wiederholte Tony hartnäckig, und erst jetzt entdeckte Steve die fast leere Flasche Jack Daniels, die der andere an sich klammerte, als hinge sein Leben davon ab. „Mein einziger Freun‘, wenn die Welt mir wieder mal in den Arsch tritt...“

Ein Anflug von Sorge machte sich in Steve breit. Er wusste von Pepper, dass Tony früher öfter getrunken hatte, damals, vor seiner Entführung und Iron Man, aber seitdem hatte sie ihn kaum noch so erlebt.

Es musste also etwas Ernstes sein.

„Tony“, sagte er und machte Anstalten, nach der Flasche zu greifen. „Was auch immer es ist, glaub mir, Alkohol wird es nicht besser machen.“

_Ich weiß es, ich habe es versucht_ , dachte er, sprach es aber nicht aus.

Doch Tony stemmte nur panisch die Füße gegen den Boden und rutschte weiter unter den Tisch, wo Steves Arme ihn nicht erreichen konnten.

Steve seufzte. Er war müde und erschöpft und hatte nicht viel Lust, sich auf Tonys Spielchen einzulassen. Einen Moment lang überlegte er, ob er den anderen nicht einfach unter dem Tisch sitzen lassen sollte, bis er von allein wieder hervorkam. Doch die Sorge um seinen störrischen Freund war größer, und so ließ er sich kurzerhand auf die Knie sinken und krabbelte zu Tony unter den Tisch.

„Was machs‘ du?“, fragte der andere beinahe entsetzt und zog die Beine an den Körper, als Steve sich im Schneidersitz zu ihm setzte. „Das is‘ mein Tisch! Such dir selber einen!“

„Tut mir leid, wir haben leider nur den einen Küchentisch“, entschuldigte sich Steve. Er saß dicht genug neben Tony, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er für ihn da war, aber nicht so dicht, dass der andere sich von ihm bedrängt fühlte.

Einen Moment lang sagte keiner von ihnen ein Wort. Nur Tony trank hin und wieder einen Schluck aus seiner Flasche.

Schließlich wurde Steve die Stille unangenehm und er brach das Schweigen.

„Willst du darüber reden?“, fragte er leise.

Tony sah ihn nicht an.

„Warum sollte ich gerade _dir_ mein Herz ausschütt‘n?“, erwiderte er ebenso leise. „Ich dachte, ich bin für dich nur ein weiteres Problem, das es zu lösen gilt...“

Steve machte eine verwirrte Miene. „Tony, was redest du da? Erzähl doch keinen Uns-“

Dann fielen ihm auf einmal wieder die Dinge ein, die er am Nachmittag nach der Mission zu Tony gesagt hatte, und er spürte plötzlich ein seltsames Stechen in der Brust. Hatte der andere etwa wirklich gedacht...?

Er starrte Tony an, der ihm nur einen verletzten Blick zuwarf.

... offenbar schon.

Steve schüttelte den Kopf. „Oh, _Tony_... Das habe ich doch nicht so gemeint“, sagte er, und ehrliches Bedauern schwang in seiner Stimme mit. „Du bist mein _Freund!_ Nicht jemand, den ich als Last oder gar als Problem betrachte. Es tut mir leid, wenn du das gedacht hast, aber bitte glaube mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich dich als Menschen sehr schätze, und mich nichts mehr bekümmern würde, als dich nicht länger im Team zu wissen.“

„Hmm“, machte Tony nur, doch in seinem Blick spiegelte sich neue Hoffnung. Allmählich entspannte er sich wieder etwas und nach kurzem Zögern rückte er ein kleines Stück näher an Steve heran.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich abgehau’n bin“, gestand er nun seinerseits. „Ich hätt‘ euch nicht im Stich lassen sollen. Ich weiß, dass du sauer auf mich warst, weil ich so ‘ne Sauerei hinterlassen habe und-“

„Nicht deshalb“, unterbrach ihn Steve ruhig und schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Das war nicht der Grund, weshalb ich wütend auf dich war. Dass deine Methoden, Gegner zu erledigen, eher... _unkonventionell_ sind, daran bin ich mittlerweile gewohnt. Auch, dass du versuchst, die Hilfe des Teams so wenig wie möglich in Anspruch zu nehmen, weil du von uns allen über die größte Feuerkraft verfügst und uns aus der Schusslinie heraushalten willst...“

Tony sah ihn aus großen Augen an, während er sprach, und Steve nutzte die Gelegenheit, ihm unter schwachem Protest die Flasche zu entwinden und sie außerhalb von Tonys Reichweite auf den Boden zu stellen.

„Um all das ging es überhaupt nicht“, fuhr er fort. „Nein, Tony, ich war sauer auf dich, weil du dich wieder mal absolut unnötig in Gefahr gebracht hast, ganz so, als wolltest du den Kraken geradezu _herausfordern_ , dir Schaden zuzufügen. Und so etwas immer wieder aufs Neue mitzuerleben... das ist nicht leicht, verstehst du? Weil du dich jedes Mal so übermütig in den Kampf stürzt, ohne an deine eigene Gesundheit zu denken, und weil ich mir ständig Sorgen um dich mache und nicht will, dass dir etwas zustößt.“

Tonys dunkle Augen wurden noch größer, falls das überhaupt noch möglich war, und er starrte Steve an, als würde er ihn zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben sehen.

„Du... _darum_ hast du so reagiert? Weil du dir einfach nur _Sorgen_ um mich gemacht hast...?“, murmelte er.

„Natürlich, Tony.“ Steve lächelte schwach. „Ich mache mir ständig Sorgen um dich, wenn wir im Einsatz sind. Was hast du denn gedacht?“

„Ich...“ Tony leckte sich die Lippen und wandte dann den Blick ab. „Ich weiß nich‘...“

Nach einer Weile hob er wieder den Kopf und sah Steve an.

„‘s tut mir leid“, sagte er. „Dass ich so ein Idiot bin. Ich werd‘ in Zukunft vorsichtiger sein.“ Er streckte die Hand aus und tätschelte Steves Unterarm. „Versproch’n.“

Er lächelte schief, und Steve wurde wieder etwas leichter ums Herz. Er erwiderte das Lächeln und nickte Tony zu.

Dann rückte er seinerseits ein Stückchen näher, vorsichtig nur, um den anderen nicht zu verschrecken, bis sie beide Schulter an Schulter nebeneinander saßen.

Wieder trat Stille ein, aber es war nicht länger die gleiche unangenehme Stille, wie noch am Anfang. Nach einer Weile lehnte Tony den Kopf an Steves Schulter, und Steve, der spürte, dass Tony in diesem Moment die Nähe brauchte, ließ ihn stumm gewähren.

Die Stille dauerte so lange an, dass Steve, der mittlerweile auch den Kopf an den von Tony gelehnt hatte, beinahe eindöste.

Doch schließlich sagte Tony mit so leiser und schwacher Stimme, dass der andere es fast nicht gehört hätte:

„Pepper hat mich verlassen.“

Steves Augen weiteten sich.

Das erklärte natürlich Tonys desolaten Zustand. Steve erinnerte sich plötzlich wieder an seine flüchtige Begegnung mit Pepper ein paar Stunden zuvor im Flur. Er hatte angenommen, dass sie nur für einen kurzen Besuch vorbeigekommen war, doch jetzt im Nachhinein fiel ihm auf, dass sie einen Reisekoffer dabei gehabt hatte, so als hatte sie ursprünglich einen längeren Aufenthalt geplant.

„Das tut mir leid“, entgegnete er. Er wusste nicht, was er sonst sagen sollte, aber er wollte Tony irgendwie sein Mitgefühl aussprechen.

Er hatte Pepper immer gemocht, und er wusste auch, dass Tony sie sehr geliebt hatte. Zu hören, dass es nun zwischen ihnen aus war, erfüllte ihn mit tiefem Bedauern.

„Mir auch“, murmelte Tony.

Und dann ganz leise: „Danke.“

Es wurde wieder still in der Küche, und nach ein paar Minuten bemerkte Steve, dass Tonys Atemzüge allmählich ruhiger und gleichmäßiger wurden. Langsam neigte sich sein Oberkörper nach vorn, bis seine Stirn fast Steves Oberschenkel berührte. Instinktiv rollte sich Tony daraufhin im Halbschlaf auf dem Boden neben ihm zusammen, wobei sein Kopf in Steves Schoß zu liegen kam.

Doch der andere störte sich nicht daran und weckte ihn auch nicht, sondern betrachtete nur schweigend sein schlafendes, von Erschöpfung geprägtes Gesicht.

Es kam selten vor, dass Tony mal eine Nacht durchschlafen konnte, und nicht wie ein Besessener in seiner Werkstatt an neuen Projekten arbeitete oder als Iron Man die Stadt vor Angreifern beschützte, und Steve wollte ihm diesen seltenen Moment der Ruhe nicht nehmen.

Als Clint eine Viertelstunde später in die Küche kam, um sich einen nächtlichen Snack zu holen, und dabei Tony und Steve unter dem Tisch entdeckte, gab Steve ihm darum per Handzeichen zu verstehen, still zu sein und das Licht auszumachen, sobald er fertig war.

Der Blick, den Clint ihm daraufhin zuwarf, sprach Bände, doch er tat, worum Steve ihn gebeten hatte, und ließ die zwei allein.

Danach saß Steve noch lange in der Dunkelheit und dachte über die Ereignisse dieses seltsamen Tages nach, während er sacht über Tonys Haare strich, der das Gesicht an Steves Bauch geschmiegt hatte und leise vor sich hin schnarchte.  
 

  

~*~  
 

Als Tony am nächsten Morgen erwachte, spürte er genau zwei Dinge:

Den schlimmsten Kater seit langem, sowie – nachdem seine Erinnerungen nach und nach wieder zurückgekehrt waren – unendlichen Kummer darüber, dass Pepper ihn verlassen hatte.

Leise schniefend rollte er sich unter der Decke zu einer Kugel zusammen. Nach den Ereignissen des letzten Abends war er noch nicht bereit, der Welt wieder ins Auge zu sehen. Sollte sie sich doch noch für eine Weile ohne ihn weiterdrehen.

Erst dann fiel ihm auf, dass er in seinem Bett lag, und das, obwohl er sich sicher war, dass er es letzte Nacht nicht mehr zurück auf sein Zimmer geschafft hatte.

Nun zwang er sich doch, die Augen zu öffnen. Langsam hob er seinen schmerzenden Kopf und sah sich müde blinzelnd um.

Die Digitaluhr auf seinem Nachttisch zeigte 5:21 an – für Tonys Geschmack noch viel zu früh zum Aufstehen. Daneben lag eine Notiz, und er streckte die Hand aus und griff ungeschickt danach.

 

_Tony,_  
 

_ich hoffe, es geht dir wieder besser._

_Ich war so frei, Jack vor die Tür zu setzen._

_Du hast bessere Gesellschaft verdient._  
 

_Gruß,_

_Steve_

 

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis die Worte zu seinem vernebelten Verstand durchgedrungen waren, und noch länger, bis er endlich ihren Sinn begriffen hatte.

Doch dann verzog sich sein Mund zu einem schiefen Grinsen, und er legte den Zettel vorsichtig wieder zurück auf den Tisch.

Mit einem Seufzen ließ er sich zurück auf das Bett sinken und zog die Decke über seinen Kopf, um das aufkommende Tageslicht so gut es ging auszublenden.

Wenige Augenblicke später war er auch schon wieder eingeschlafen.


	4. Crash & Burn

 

Die Welt drehte sich weiter.

Nachdem Tony am späten Nachmittag wieder erwacht war, zog er sich in seine Werkstatt zurück und stürzte sich verbissen in seine Arbeit. Mit großer Sorgfalt reparierte er die Rüstung, die bei dem Kampf gegen den Kraken nicht unerheblichen Schaden genommen hatte, und verpasste ihr bei der Gelegenheit auch gleich ein paar Upgrades. Anschließend wandte er sich verschiedenen anderen Projekten zu, wie etwa dem verbesserten Frühwarnsystem für den Helicarrier, das er Fury bereits vor Monaten versprochen hatte.

Seine Hände und sein Verstand blieben unaufhörlich in Bewegung, denn er wollte nicht an die Leere erinnert werden, die Pepper in ihm hinterlassen hatte.

Hin und wieder übermannte ihn die Erschöpfung, und er schlief auf seiner Werkbank ein und fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf, bevor er wenige Stunden später wieder hochschrak – meistens durch einen Stupser von Dummy, der besorgt testete, ob sein Schöpfer noch am Leben war – und sich von neuem an die Arbeit machte.

Steve kam mehrmals vorbei, um ihm etwas zu essen zu bringen. Das hieß, eigentlich bemerkte Tony seine Anwesenheit nur beim ersten Mal, aber er vermutete, dass der andere ihn danach noch öfter besuchte, denn jedes Mal, wenn sein Magen ihm lautstark mitteilte, dass es an der Zeit war, Nahrung zu sich zu nehmen, und Tony sich nach etwas Essbarem umsah, war der Teller, der neben ihm auf dem Schreibtisch stand, auf magische Weise wieder gefüllt.

Zwei oder drei Tage später – er war sich nicht ganz sicher, er hatte weder Uhrzeit noch Datum viel Beachtung geschenkt – verließ er schließlich seine Werkstatt. Auf halbem Weg zu seinem Zimmer vergaß er, was er eigentlich gewollt hatte, doch seine Beine trugen ihn in alter Gewohnheit weiter zur Küche und zur Kaffeemaschine.

Kaffee. Genau. _Das_ hatte ihm gefehlt. Wie hatte er das nur vergessen können?

Die Küche war leer bis auf Natasha, die am Tisch saß und an etwas schrieb, was nach einem Bericht für SHIELD aussah, Tony konnte es nicht genau erkennen.

Doch obwohl sie beschäftigt schien, verriet ihm etwas an ihrer Haltung, dass sie lediglich vorgab zu schreiben und stattdessen nur darauf gewartet hatte, dass er den Raum betrat. Und seine Vermutung trog ihn nicht.

„Stark“, sagte sie. Sie blickte von ihrem Bericht auf und hob eine Augenbraue. „Du lebst noch.“

„Ja“, erwiderte Tony mit rauer Stimme und versuchte ein selbstbewusstes Lächeln, das jedoch kläglich misslang. „Erstaunlich, nicht wahr?“

Natashas Stirn glättete sich etwas.

„Stark“, wiederholte sie. „... _Tony_.“

Tony wurde hellhörig und zugleich misstrauisch. Wenn Natasha ihn beim Vornamen ansprach, dann stimmte für gewöhnlich etwas nicht.

„Denkst du nicht, du hast genug Zeit in deiner Werkstatt verbracht?“, fragte sie dann.

Ihre Stimme war ruhig, jedoch nicht auf die kühle, reservierte Art, die er sonst von ihr gewohnt war. Stattdessen klang sie eher freundlich, kameradschaftlich.

Fast schon besorgt.

Und auf einmal begriff Tony.

Wieso sie hier war. Und wieso sie auf ihn gewartet hatte.

„ _Du?_ “, sagte er. „Von allen Personen, die dieses Gespräch mit mir hätten führen können, ist das Los ausgerechnet auf _dich_ gefallen? – Womit verdiene ich diese Ehre?“

Er wusste, wie verletzend und bösartig seine Worte klingen mussten, aber es kümmerte ihn nicht. Der Schmerz in seinem Inneren war immer noch zu groß.

Und vielleicht war gerade _das_ der Grund, weshalb sie Natasha gewählt hatten. Weil sie gegen seinen Spott immun war.

Und sie ließ sich von seinen Worten in der Tat auch nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, sondern lehnte sich gelassen in ihrem Stuhl zurück und musterte ihn.

„Was zwischen dir und Pepper passiert ist, tut mir leid“, sagte sie dann. „Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, ich _weiß_ , wie sehr so etwas wehtun kann. Doch Tag und Nacht zu arbeiten, bis du vor Erschöpfung zusammenbrichst, wird es nicht besser machen. Auch _das_ weiß ich aus Erfahrung.“

„Und?“ Er zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. Er wollte nicht über seine Gefühle reden, nicht mit ihr und schon gar nicht _jetzt_. „Es ist mein Leben. Meine Werkstatt. Mein Tower. Ich kann tun und lassen, was ich will.“

Natashas Miene verhärtete sich unmerklich.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Stark“, meinte sie nur. „Die Liste an Dingen, die du tun und lassen kannst, ist _sehr_ , sehr kurz geworden, seitdem du zum ersten Mal deine Rüstung angelegt und SHIELDs Aufmerksamkeit auf dich gezogen hast.“

Tony schwieg, während er über die unverhohlene Drohung hinter diesen Worten nachdachte, und Natasha begann mit fast schon gelangweilter Miene ihre Fingernägel zu inspizieren.

„So, wie ich das sehe, hast du jetzt genau zwei Möglichkeiten“, fuhr sie fort. „Du kannst dich entweder weiter in deiner Werkstatt verkriechen und warten, bis dich der Schmerz von innen auffrisst, _oder_ du reißt dich zusammen und kehrst zu uns zurück. Zu deinem Team. Deinen Kameraden. Zu den Menschen, die dich wider jegliche Vernunft als Freund betrachten und in absehbarer Zeit auch nicht vorhaben, damit aufzuhören.“

Tony legte den Kopf schief. Die beiläufige Art, mit der sie ihm gerade mitgeteilt hatte, wie sehr sie seine Freundschaft schätzte, brachte ihn etwas aus dem Konzept.

Nach kurzem Überlegen fragte er: „Werden Sie mir wehtun, wenn ich mich _nicht_ für die zweite Möglichkeit entscheide, Agent Romanoff?“

„Sie lernen schnell, Mr. Stark.“ Natasha lächelte, und aus irgendeinem Grund musste Tony plötzlich an Haie denken.

Er seufzte leise und schloss die Augen. Während er seine Handballen gegen die Augenlider presste, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er tatsächlich keine Wahl hatte. Nicht wirklich. Und das nicht nur, weil Natasha _Recht_ hatte, sondern weil ihm all das, was er momentan hatte – Iron Man, sein Team, sein Leben als Avenger – tatsächlich am Herzen lag und er nicht darauf verzichten wollte. Die Zeiten, in denen er sich wochenlang in seine Werkstatt zurückziehen und den Rest der Welt ausblenden konnte, waren schon lange vorbei.

Plötzlich musste er wieder an Pepper denken, und zum ersten Mal, seitdem sie ihn verlassen hatte, begriff er, was sie ihm an jenem Abend hatte sagen wollen. Denn Pepper hatte erkannt, was Tony _wirklich_ wichtig war, lange schon, bevor er selbst es gesehen hatte.

Kluge, wundervolle Pepper... nicht zum ersten Mal fragte sich Tony, womit er sie überhaupt jemals verdient hatte. Gott, er vermisste sie so schrecklich...

Dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass Natasha immer noch auf eine Antwort wartete, und er ließ die Hände wieder sinken.

„Fein“, stieß er schließlich resigniert hervor. „Na schön, ihr habt gewonnen.“

Er lachte kurz auf. „Und wer wäre ich auch, der Welt mein Genie vorzuenthalten...?“

Dann öffnete er die Augen.

„Außerdem ha- ... Oh.“

In den wenigen Momenten, in denen er nicht hingesehen hatte, hatte sich die Küche mit Personen gefüllt. Steve, Clint und Bruce standen um ihn und Natasha herum und schauten ihn besorgt an.

Tony sah einen Augenblick lang zwischen ihnen und Natasha hin und her, dann warf er ergeben die Arme in die Luft.

„Ich hasse euch alle!“, verkündete er, aber es steckte keine wirkliche Schärfe dahinter, und die anderen begannen zu grinsen.

Steve war der erste, der auf ihn zutrat, und Tony gab ein leises „Uff!“ von sich, als der andere ihn ohne Vorwarnung in seine Arme zog. Tony spürte die harten Muskeln von Steves Oberkörper an seiner Brust und die großen Hände, die beruhigend über seinen Rücken strichen, und er erlaubte sich einen kurzen Moment der Schwäche und lehnte die Stirn an Steves Schulter.

Es kam nicht oft vor, dass er sich in Captain Americas Armen wiederfand, aber es war... angenehm, irgendwie. Warm. Sicher. Allmählich wich die Spannung aus Tonys Körper, und er legte seinerseits zaghaft eine Hand auf Steves Rücken.

Sie standen einen Moment lang so da und Tony wusste nicht, wann er sich das letzte Mal so geborgen gefühlt hatte. Als der andere ihn schließlich wieder auf Armeslänge von sich schob, musste er sich beinahe zwingen, sich nicht an ihm festzuklammern, wie ein kleines Kind am Ärmel seiner Mutter.

„Schön, dass du wieder da bist“, sagte Steve mit sanfter Stimme. „Ich hielt es für das Beste, dich für ein paar Tage in Ruhe zu lassen.“

„Danke“, murmelte Tony, ohne ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Das war, ähm... sehr rücksichtsvoll von dir.“

Dann sah er zu Bruce hinüber und sein Blick hellte sich auf.

„Hey, seit wann bist _du_ eigentlich wieder im Lande?“

Der andere lächelte. „Seit gestern Abend. Ich hätte Hallo gesagt, aber nachdem die anderen mir erzählt haben, was passiert ist...“

Er hob in einer Geste der Entschuldigung die Schultern.

„Tss, also bitte!“ Tony zog beleidigt die Nase kraus. „Sehe ich vielleicht so aus, als würde ich sofort in Tränen ausbrechen, sobald jemand den Namen meiner Ex-Freundin erwähnt?“

Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille in der Küche.

„Nun...“, begann Clint, bevor Natasha ihm einen warnenden Klaps auf den Arm gab.

Steve schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir hielten es einfach für besser zu warten, bis du von allein aus deiner Werkstatt kommst“, sagte er. „Wir wollten dich nicht drängen.“

„Ach“, machte Tony nur und hob zweifelnd eine Augenbraue. „Und wie nennst du das, was Natasha vorhin gemacht hat?“

„Ich habe dir lediglich einen Vorschlag unterbreitet“, meinte Natasha gelassen, und er glaubte ihr kein Wort.

„Jedenfalls ist es gut, dass wir dich wiederhaben“, sagte Clint und klopfte Tony lächelnd auf die Schulter.

„Du meinst, es ist gut, dass endlich wieder jemand da ist, der mit dir über deine dummen Witze lacht“, korrigierte ihn Natasha.

Clints Lächeln blieb unverändert. „Das außerdem.“

Tony sah sie der Reihe nach an und ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus.

Sie mochten etwas exzentrisch, gefährlich und – zum Teil – schlichtweg durchgeknallt sein, aber sie sorgten sich um ihn und waren für ihn da, wenn er sie brauchte.

Das war mehr, als er von seiner eigenen Familie jemals hatte behaupten können.

Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare und auf seinem Gesicht zeigte sich das erste echte Lächeln seit Tagen.

„Danke“, sagte er.

Es war das einzige, was ihm in diesem Moment einfiel. Doch als er den zufriedenen Ausdruck auf ihren Gesichtern sah, erkannte er, dass es auch das einzige war, was sie hatten hören wollen.  
 

 

~*~  
 

An Pepper zu denken, tat noch immer weh, doch Tony erlaubte es dem Schmerz nicht, ihn erneut zu überwältigen.

Dafür hatte er viel zu viel zu tun.

Bereits zwei Tage später ereilte sie der nächste Notruf – offenbar hatte irgendein Scherzkeks im Central Park zur Unterhaltung seiner Freunde ein paar satanische Beschwörungsformeln aus einem alten Buch vorgelesen und dabei versehentlich das Tor zur Hölle geöffnet (immer diese _Studenten_ ) – und die Avengers zogen gemeinsam in den Kampf.

Die Ablenkung kam Tony sehr gelegen, und als er in alter Gewohnheit Rücken an Rücken mit Steve kämpfte und gemeinsam mit ihm eine Horde von Succubi abwehrte, fühlte er sich wieder ganz wie er selbst.

„Steve!“, rief er nach einer Weile, während er einen Schuss abgab, der eine Gruppe der geflügelten Wesen auseinandertrieb, wie einen Schwarm erschreckter Tauben. „Wenn du ernsthaften Schaden anrichten willst, dann solltest du deine Gegner hin und wieder auch mal _ansehen_.“

Steve gab ein erstickt klingendes Geräusch von sich, als sein Schild zum wiederholten Male zu ihm zurückkehrte, ohne irgendetwas getroffen zu haben.

„Es wäre einfacher“, erwiderte er, „wenn sie nicht... ich meine, wenn sie wenigstens... nun ja...“

Er gab auf.

„Etwas anhätten?“, fragte Tony amüsiert.

„Tony...“ Steve stöhnte verzweifelt auf, aber der andere fuhr nur mit einem Lachen fort:

„Glaub mir, Cap, es gibt weitaus schlimmere Anblicke. Außerdem solltest du dich von ihrem Aussehen nicht täuschen lassen. Ich zweifle nicht daran, dass sie uns die Kehlen aufreißen werden, sobald sie nur nah genug an uns herankommen.“

Ein Pfeil sauste an seinem Kopf vorbei, so dicht, dass die Anzeigen seines Displays kurz in einem zornigen Rot aufblinkten.

„Barton!“, rief Tony. „Pass gefälligst auf!“

„Sorry!“, erwiderte Clint fröhlich. „Anders als unser guter Captain weiß ich gar nicht, wo ich zuerst hingucken soll...“

„ _Clint_ “, sagte Natasha, und ihre Stimme war so gefährlich leise, dass selbst Tony, dem der warnende Tonfall zur Abwechslung mal nicht galt, unbehaglich schlucken musste.

Daraufhin zog der Bogenschütze es für den Rest des Gefechts vor, den Mund zu halten.

Obwohl sie dieses Mal Unterstützung vom Hulk hatten, der unermüdlich durch die feindlichen Reihen pflügte und gerade dabei war, mit der Wucht eines Orkans eine Schar von schwertschwingenden Skeletten niederzuwalzen, hätten sie dem Ansturm der Angreifer vielleicht nicht standhalten können, wenn sie nicht unerwartet Hilfe von einem dunkelhaarigen Mann mit Cape bekommen hätten.

Der Fremde, der weder Rüstung noch Waffen trug, stellte sich kühn zwischen die Avengers und die angreifenden Bestien und wehrte die Heerscharen der Hölle mit donnernden Worten ab, von denen Tony nach genauerem Hinhören vermutete, dass es sich um Zaubersprüche handelte. Mit feurigen Linien zeichnete er ein Pentagramm in die Luft, das das Tor wieder versiegelte, und mit neuem Mut drängten die Avengers gemeinsam mit dem unbekannten Helfer die Angreifer durch das Portal zurück, das sich schließlich schloss und in Luft auflöste, als hätte es nie existiert.

Nur die rauchenden Krater und zerstörten Beete zeugten davon, dass überhaupt eine Schlacht stattgefunden hatte.

Während Steve erschöpft die Hände auf die Knie stützte und Tony sein Visier nach oben klappte, um sich den Schweiß von der Stirn zu wischen, trat der fremde Mann zu ihnen und verbeugte sich kurz.

„Dr. Stephen Strange“, stellte er sich vor und musterte sie aus grauen Augen. „Tut mir Leid für das Chaos, das hätte nicht passieren dürfen. Jemand hat einen sehr mächtigen Spruch auf sehr falsche Weise angewendet, und hätten die Avengers nicht eingegriffen, wäre ich vielleicht nicht rechtzeitig hier gewesen, um eine Katastrophe zu verhindern. Darum vielen Dank für die Hilfe.“

„Schon gut“, winkte Steve nur ab und richtete sich auf. „Es ist ja zum Glück niemand zu Schaden gekommen.“

Tony sah ihn fassungslos an.

„Ist das _alles_ , was du dazu zu sagen hast?“, fragte er ungläubig. Dann wandte er sich Strange zu.

„Hören Sie, Mister-“

„Doctor“, unterbrach ihn Strange ruhig.

„-... dann meinetwegen eben _Doctor_ Strange...“ Er verlor für einen Moment den Faden. „Wow, was für ein passender Nachname. Heißen Sie wirklich so oder ist das Ihr Künstlername?“

„Tony...!“ Steve gab ein Seufzen von sich.

Doch Strange schien sich nicht an Tonys Frage zu stören, er wirkte im Gegenteil sogar amüsiert. „Keine Sorge, das kriege ich öfter zu hören... Ja, das ist in der Tat mein Name.“

„Wie interessant...“, meinte Tony fasziniert.

Dann fiel ihm wieder ein, was er eigentlich hatte sagen wollen, und er fuhr fort:

„Jedenfalls: Sie, Dr. Strange, scheinen außerordentlich viel Talent und Erfahrung im Umgang mit Magie zu besitzen. Wie kann es sein, dass wir bisher noch nie von Ihnen gehört haben? Insbesondere – ohne Ihnen an dieser Stelle zu nahe treten zu wollen – während des Angriffs von Loki auf New York, bei dem wir Ihre Unterstützung gut hätten gebrauchen können?“

„Eine sehr berechtigte Frage“, erwiderte Strange und nickte. „Und ich bedaure, dass ich Ihnen damals nicht zur Seite stehen konnte. Doch würden Sie mir glauben, wenn ich Ihnen sagen würde, dass ich zu dem Zeitpunkt gerade in einer parallelen Realität gefangen war?“

„Im Ernst?“, fragte Tony, den die Antwort sogar noch weniger überraschte, als er gedacht hätte. Er hatte in den letzten Monaten wahrscheinlich einfach zu viele seltsame Dinge gesehen und erlebt, um am Wahrheitsgehalt dieser Erklärung zu zweifeln.

Strange nickte.

„Donnerwetter“, meinte Tony. „Nun, ich bin mit einer nordischen Gottheit befreundet, die auf Regenbögen reitet, ich glaube mittlerweile so ziemlich alles.“

Er dachte einen Augenblick lang nach.

„Sagen Sie, Sie hätten nicht zufällig Lust, den Avengers beizutreten?“, fragte er dann, und Steve zuckte kurz zusammen, bevor er Tony einen Blick zuwarf, als hätte er den Verstand verloren.

Doch Strange lachte nur.

„Nicht wirklich, nein“, erwiderte er. „Aber sollten Sie es erneut mit einem Gegner magischer Natur zu tun bekommen, biete ich Ihnen gern meine Unterstützung an.“

„Ich verstehe.“ Tony nickte. „Vielen Dank für das Angebot.“

„Keine Ursache.“ Strange rückte seinen Umhang zurecht. „Wäre das dann alles?“

„Ich glaube schon“, sagte Tony nach kurzem Überlegen. Dann lächelte er. „Freut mich, Sie kennengelernt zu haben, Dr. Strange.“

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, Mr. Stark“, entgegnete Strange, bevor er die Hände hob und ein paar Worte murmelte. Daraufhin begann die Luft um ihn herum zu flimmern und Strange selbst nach und nach an Substanz zu verlieren, bis er schließlich durchscheinend war, wie das flackernde Bild eines Filmprojektors, und dann – verschwunden.

„So ein Angeber“, meinte Clint, aber seine Stimme war voll von widerwilligem Respekt.

Tony drehte sich um und sah ihn und Natasha nähertreten. Ein Stück entfernt entdeckte er Bruce, der wieder auf seine normale Größe zusammengeschrumpft war und gerade sein Hemd zuknöpfte.

„Ich weiß nicht“, erwiderte Tony und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich mag ihn irgendwie – er hat _Stil_. Und ein fesches Cape.“

„Warum überrascht mich das nicht?“, fragte Clint trocken und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Steve war noch weniger begeistert.

„Was sollte das eben, Tony?“, fuhr er ihn an, während er seinen Schild zurück auf seinen Rücken schob. „Du kannst nicht einfach wahllos Leute rekrutieren! Fury hat mehrfach darauf hingewiesen, dass die Initiative erst nach Rücksprache mit SHIELD neue Mitglieder aufnimmt! Was, wenn Strange ja gesagt hätte?“

„Mein Gott, Steve, jetzt bleib doch mal locker“, meinte Tony und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Erstens hat er das nicht, und zweitens sind die Avengers immer noch _wir_ , nicht SHIELD – und _wir_ entscheiden, mit wem wir zusammenarbeiten und mit wem nicht.“

„Du meinst, _du_ entscheidest das“, mischte sich nun auch Natasha ein und sah ihn kühl an. „Oder was war das gerade?“

„Das war gar nichts“, entgegnete Tony gelassen. „Und es wäre auch nichts geworden. Ich kenne Leute wie Strange, Eigenbrötler wie er bleiben lieber für sich. – Nein, was ich getan habe, tat ich, weil ich sehen wollte, wie er reagiert. Und es lief sogar besser, als erwartet, denn wie sich herausgestellt hat, können wir ihn von nun an als Verbündeten betrachten.“

„Himmel noch mal, Tony...!“ Steve, der sich bei diesen Worten langsam wieder entspannte, schüttelte den Kopf. „Könntest du mich nächstes Mal vielleicht vorher in deinen Plan einweihen? Oder mich wenigstens kurz warnen?“

„Wo bliebe da der Spaß?“, fragte Tony und wich grinsend einen Schritt zurück, als Steve ihm spielerisch gegen die Schulter boxen wollte.

Natasha verdrehte die Augen, bevor sie sich abwandte und zu Bruce hinüberging, der gerade nach seinen Schuhen suchte, die er während seiner Verwandlung verloren hatte. Clint folgte ihr.

„Aber mal im Ernst, Steve...“, sagte Tony leise, als die anderen außer Hörweite waren und er die Funkverbindung zwischen ihnen gekappt hatte. „Wenn ich Leuten wie Strange begegne, frage ich mich doch, wie viel mehr potentielle Avengers-Mitglieder es da draußen gibt. Wie viel mehr Leute, die ähnliche Fähigkeiten haben, wie wir, und die tagtäglich versuchen, ihren Mitmenschen zu helfen, es aber nicht immer schaffen, weil sie ganz auf sich allein gestellt sind.“

Steve nickte; die gleiche Frage hatte auch er sich schon mehrmals gestellt.

„Die Avengers-Initiative ist noch jung“, meinte er. „Die Welt hat gerade erst angefangen, uns wahrzunehmen. Im Moment ist es noch zu früh für große Erwartungen, aber in ein paar Jahren...?“

Er legte Tony eine Hand auf die Schulter und schenkte ihm ein zuversichtliches Lächeln.

„Glaub mir, Tony, sie werden uns bemerken. Und sie werden kommen. Wir müssen nur Geduld haben.“

Tony erwiderte sein Lächeln. Steve war immer so voller Hoffnung und Optimismus, und wenn er ihn auf diese Weise ansah, konnte er ihm fast alles erzählen und Tony würde es ihm glauben. _Wollte_ es ihm auch glauben.

„Okay“, sagte er nur.

Dann betrachteten sie schweigend die Skyline von Manhattan, die sich hinter den Bäumen erhob, und warteten darauf, dass Fury und die Agenten von SHIELD eintrafen.  
 

 

~*~  
 

Nach dem Vorfall im Central Park legte Tony auf seinem Computer ein Archiv an, in dem er die Daten von sämtlichen Personen sammelte, die er als „avenger-tauglich“ betrachtete.

Noch enthielt es gerade mal ein halbes Dutzend Einträge – ihr Team und Strange – aber er war zuversichtlich, dass es im Laufe der Zeit wachsen würde. Denn Tony wusste, dass eines Tages ein Moment kommen würde, in dem die Avengers auf Hilfe von außerhalb angewiesen sein würden, und es konnte nicht schaden, schon jetzt nach geeigneten Verbündeten Ausschau zu halten.

Steve war der einzige, dem er das Projekt zeigte, und er bat ihn, vorerst weder Fury noch dem Rest des Teams davon zu erzählen. Der andere war davon nicht sehr begeistert, aber er sah ein, dass sie umso ungestörter bei ihrer Suche sein würden, je weniger Personen von ihrem kleinen Geheimprojekt erfuhren.  
 

 

~*~  
 

Die Wochen vergingen.

Steve und Tony begannen mehr Zeit miteinander zu verbringen. Anfangs vor allem, um sich über die Personen auszutauschen, die sie bei ihren Nachforschungen entdeckten, und ihre Relevanz für „die Liste“ – wie sie Tonys Archiv nannten – zu besprechen. Nach einer Weile dann auch, weil sie sich einfach in der Gegenwart des jeweils anderen wohlfühlten, selbst wenn sie sich nur zusammen in einem Raum aufhielten und ihren eigenen Beschäftigungen nachgingen, ohne sich dabei zu unterhalten.

Ab und zu besuchte Steve Tony in der Werkstatt und setzte sich für ein paar Stunden bei ihm auf die Couch, einen Skizzenblock auf dem Schoß, und malte wahllos Gegenstände ab, die er im Raum entdeckte, um sich an Proportionen und Schattierungen zu üben. Seitdem er in den Quartieren von SHIELD erwacht war, widmete er sich in seiner Freizeit wieder öfter dem Zeichnen, einem Hobby, für das er während des Krieges kaum Zeit gefunden hatte.

Hin und wieder malte er Dummy oder einen von Tonys anderen Robotern, die munter vor sich hin zwitscherten, sobald sie merkten, dass sie Steves Aufmerksamkeit hatten, was ihm dann immer einen halb amüsierten, halb genervten Blick von Tony einbrachte. Manchmal malte er die Gesichter seiner Mutter oder der Freunde, die er während des Krieges verloren hatte, oder Landschaften, durch die er während seiner Zeit in Europa gewandert war. Selten, nur ganz selten, malte er auch Tony, während dieser gerade mit konzentrierter Miene an einem hochempfindlichen Schaltkreis arbeitete oder sich erschöpft  gegen seine Werkbank lehnte, während Dummy ihm auf wackeligem Tablett eine Tasse Kaffee brachte.

Wenn Steve seinerseits auf dem Balkon vom Penthouse oder im Wohnzimmer saß und ein Buch las oder wichtige Unterlagen von SHIELD durchging, die Fury ihm als Anführer des Teams zum Lesen mitgegeben hatte, geschah es nicht selten, dass Tony sich nach einer Weile mit seinem Holo-PC zu ihm gesellte und an neuen Programmen oder Konstruktionszeichnungen arbeitete.

Meist saßen sie dann einfach nur in entspannter Stille beisammen. Doch manchmal kamen sie auch über die jeweiligen Projekte, an denen sie gerade arbeiteten, ihre letzte Mission oder ihren Alltag ins Gespräch, und sie stellten dabei schnell fest, dass sie mehr gemeinsam hatten, als sie gedacht hätten.

Tony unterhielt sich gern mit Steve. Der andere mochte in Bezug auf technisches, kulturelles und weltpolitisches Wissen mehrere Jahrzehnte hinterherhinken, aber er war humorvoll, klug und ein guter Beobachter, der nicht zögerte, seine Gedanken frei auszusprechen, und der die Vorgehensweisen und Entscheidungen von SHIELD und der Regierung mitunter schärfer kritisierte, als Tony selbst.

Und mit jedem weiteren Tag fragte er sich aufs Neue, wie er ihn jemals hatte hassen können.  
 

 

~*~  
 

Es war ein Samstagabend am Ende einer relativ ruhigen Woche – es hatte ausnahmsweise einmal keine Zwischenfälle gegeben – als Tony, der am späten Vormittag ins Bett gegangen und erst jetzt wieder aufgewacht war, frisch geduscht und noch mit feuchten Haaren durch die Flure des dunklen Penthouses lief und nach den anderen suchte.

Nachdem er an den üblichen Orten jedoch niemanden vorgefunden hatte, befragte er JARVIS.

„Mr. Barton und Ms. Romanoff haben sich den Abend frei genommen, Sir“, teilte dieser ihm mit. „Und Dr. Banner besucht ein Symposium in Washington und wird erst morgen wieder zurück sein. Captain Rogers ist allerdings anwesend und hält sich momentan in der Turnhalle auf. Soll ich ihn beachrichtigen?“

„Das ist nicht nötig“, winkte Tony ab. „Ich gehe selbst.“

Da die Trainingsarena mehrere Etagen von den Räumlichkeiten, in denen sich die Avengers für gewöhnlich aufhielten, entfernt war, hatte Tony nicht gleich daran gedacht, auch dort nachzusehen. Doch nachdem Steve ihm vor ein paar Wochen erzählt hatte, dass er nachts manchmal Schwierigkeiten hatte zu schlafen und sich dann oft zum Training in die Sporthalle zurückzog, überraschte es ihn nicht zu hören, dass der andere um diese Uhrzeit noch dort war.

Als Tony die Halle betrat, war Steve gerade dabei, Turnübungen am Reck zu machen. Mit Leichtigkeit zog er sich an der Stange hoch und holte mehrmals Schwung, bevor er mit ausgestreckten Armen ein gutes Dutzend Umdrehungen machte, bei denen Tony allein schon vom Zugucken schwindelig wurde. Doch Steve schienen sie kaum mehr Mühe zu machen, als ein gemütlicher Spaziergang.

Nach ein paar weiteren Übungen ließ er die Stange schließlich los und landete in perfekt aufrechter Haltung auf der Matte, und lediglich sein sich schnell hebender und senkender Brustkorb zeugte davon, dass er überhaupt Sport gemacht hatte.

Tony, der noch immer im Schatten neben dem Eingang stand, überlegte, ob er die Gelegenheit nutzen sollte, den anderen auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund zögerte er... und dann hatte sich Steve auch schon dem nächsten Turngerät zugewandt.

Mit einer Faszination, die er sich selbst nicht so recht erklären konnte, beobachtete Tony ihn bei seinen Turnübungen. Vermutlich waren es die perfekte Körperbeherrschung und die Sicherheit und Eleganz jeder seiner Bewegungen, die ihn so fesselten. Die ihn jedes Mal fesselten, wenn er Steve im Einsatz erlebte. Der Mann war schließlich das Produkt von jahrelangen Forschungen, das Ergebnis eines Regierungsexperimentes, das aus dem lange gehegten Traum resultierte, einen besseren Menschen zu schaffen – und jeder seiner Handgriffe und jedes Spiel seiner Muskeln zeugten von dem Erfolg dieses Versuchs.

Davon abgesehen musste Tony zugeben, dass auch Steves bloßer _Anblick_ keinesfalls zu verachten war. Tony hatte es privat zwar bisher fast ausschließlich mit Frauen zu tun gehabt, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er die Vorzüge des männlichen Körpers nicht auch zu schätzen wusste, insbesondere, wenn es sich um ein Prachtexemplar wie das von Steve Rogers handelte.

Doch Tony hatte schon vor einer Weile beschlossen, sich auf stille Bewunderung zu beschränken. Steve war immerhin sein Teamkollege, mehr noch, sein _Freund_. Selbst wenn Tony nicht mit Pepper zusammen gewesen wäre, hätte er es nie gewagt, einen Schritt in diese Richtung zu unternehmen, denn dafür lag ihm seine Freundschaft mit Steve zu sehr am Herzen.

Ein schwaches Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen, als ihm plötzlich bewusst wurde, wie sehr er sich in den letzten Jahren eigentlich verändert hatte. Früher hätten ihn solche Bedenken nie gekümmert, damals hätte er es riskiert, seine Beziehung zu Steve zu ruinieren, um ein paar abenteuerliche Nächte und vielleicht sogar Wochen mit ihm zu verbringen. Doch am Ende wäre – wie immer – auch _diese_ Beziehung gescheitert, und während es Steve zweifellos das Herz gebrochen hätte, hätte sich Tony einfach der nächsten Person zugewandt.

Doch seit seiner Gefangenschaft in Afghanistan – seit ihm klar geworden war, wie kostbar und wertvoll und schrecklich leicht zu zerstören jedes einzelne Menschenleben war – hatte er angefangen, mehr Rücksicht auf die Gefühle seiner Mitmenschen zu nehmen.

„Hey, Tony!“

Tony fuhr überrascht zusammen.

Er war so in Gedanken vertieft gewesen, dass er gar nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass Steve seine Anwesenheit mittlerweile bemerkt hatte und auf ihn zukam.

Tony blinzelte, als der andere zu ihm trat und ihn mit einem Nicken begrüßte.

„Ähm, hi“, entgegnete er mit unsicherem Lächeln und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Obwohl sie nicht mal sehr dicht beieinander standen, spürte Tony deutlich die Wärme, die von Steves Körper ausging, und es war ein Gefühl, das gleichzeitig wunderbar war und ihm Angst macht. Unwillkürlich machte er einen kleinen Schritt zurück.

Steve hob fragend die Augenbrauen, während er sich mit einem Handtuch über Stirn und Wangen rieb.

„Was ist los? Du siehst mich so seltsam an...“

Tony atmete tief durch und zählte innerlich langsam bis drei. Dann versuchte er erneut ein Lächeln, und dieses Mal gelang es ihm auf Anhieb.

„Tut mir leid“, sagte er, und seine Stimme klang schon wesentlich selbstsicherer, als noch einen Moment zuvor. „Ich war gerade mit den Gedanken ganz woanders...“

Er vergrub die Hände in den Hosentaschen und sah Steve in die Augen.

„Ich bin nur eben erst aufgestanden und es war sonst niemand da, und da ich Hunger bekommen habe, dachte ich, ich frage einfach mal, ob du Lust hast, mit mir was essen zu gehen.“

Steve ließ wortlos sein Handtuch sinken.

„Ich weiß, es ist schon spät“, fuhr Tony schnell fort. „Aber allein zu gehen ist wirklich furchtbar langweilig und ich fange dabei immer an, Selbstgespräche zu führen und die Speisekarte mit Gleichungen vollzuschreiben und die Kellner zu terrorisieren und-“

„Gerne“, unterbrach ihn Steve mit einem warmen Lächeln und Tony sah ihn einen Moment lang überrascht an. Mit einer so schnellen Zustimmung hatte er nicht gerechnet.

„Oh, äh... das freut mich“, beeilte er sich zu sagen. „Wollen wir gleich los...?“

Der andere lachte leise. „Gib mir zehn Minuten Zeit zum Duschen und Umziehen, dann bin ich bei dir, okay?“

Tony erwiderte das Lächeln offen. „Okay.“

Er kehrte zum Wohnzimmer zurück und setzte sich auf die Couch, um dort auf Steve zu warten, sprang jedoch keine Minute später wieder auf und lief ruhelos durch das Zimmer.

„Herrgott noch mal, Stark, reiß dich zusammen...“, murmelte er, doch die Nervosität wollte nicht nachlassen. Was in Tonys Augen keinen Sinn ergab, schließlich wollte er nur mit seinem besten Freund essen gehen.

Kein Grund also, sich ins Hemd zu machen.

Nachdem Steve knappe zehn Minuten später zu ihm gestoßen war, machten sie sich auf den Weg. Da sie beide eher leger gekleidet waren und auch nicht allzu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen wollten, mieden sie die teuren Clubs, die Tony sonst immer bevorzugte, und machten es sich stattdessen wenige Blocks entfernt in einem thailändischen Restaurant gemütlich.

Tony erkannte schnell, dass dies die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war, denn Steve fühlte sich dort sichtlich wohl, anders als in den edlen und sündhaft teuren Etablissements, in die Tony ihn und die anderen ab und zu zum Essen einlud.

Sie setzten sich an einen Tisch in die hinterste Ecke, wo sie weitestgehend ungestört waren, und gaben ihre Bestellung auf. Dann schwiegen sie für eine Weile, bis die zierliche, asiatische Kellnerin zurückgekehrt war und ihnen die Getränke brachte.

Während Tony gelangweilt an dem Strohhalm seiner Cola zu nuckeln begann, warf Steve ihm einen amüsierten Blick zu.

Tony hob eine Augenbraue. „Was?“

„Nichts“, erwiderte Steve nur und schüttelte den Kopf.

Dann faltete er seine Hände vor sich auf dem Tisch.

„Ich habe heute jemanden getroffen“, begann er.

Tony musste grinsen. „Aha...? Interessant. Wie heißt sie?“

Steve verdrehte die Augen.

„Keine ‚sie‘. Sondern ein kostümierter Held, der seit kurzem in New York aktiv ist“, fuhr er fort, ohne sich aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen. „Nennt sich selbst Spider-Man.“

Tony nickte. Er hatte auch schon ein paar Male von ihm gehört, war ihm aber selbst noch nicht begegnet.

„Er ist mir mehrere Blocks lang gefolgt, hat aber nicht versucht, an mich heranzutreten. Erst, als ich in eine Seitenstraße abgebogen bin und dort auf ihn gewartet habe, ist er vom Dach runtergekommen und hat mich angesprochen.“

Die Vorstellung, dass der andere von einem Fanboy mit Superkräften verfolgt worden war, ließ Tony grinsen. Aber es überraschte ihn auch nicht sehr. Steve hatte nun mal einfach diesen Effekt auf andere Leute.

„Was hat er gesagt?“, fragte er neugierig.

Steve zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nicht viel“, meinte er. „Nur, dass sein Name Spider-Man wäre, dass er von den Avengers gehört hätte und unsere Arbeit bewunderte. Er war so aufgeregt, dass er kaum stillstehen konnte.“

Tony lachte leise. „Das glaube ich gern.“

„Und er war noch so _jung_ , Tony.“ Steve seufzte. „Ich habe sein Gesicht zwar nicht gesehen, aber seine Statur und seine Stimme...? Er konnte nicht sehr viel älter als sechzehn gewesen sein.“

„Ich habe Videos von ihm im Internet gesehen“, erwiderte Tony nur. „Lass dich von seinem Äußeren nicht täuschen, er hält eine ganze Menge aus.“

„Trotzdem“, beharrte Steve. „Wollen wir wirklich Kinder in unseren Kampf mit hineinziehen?“

„ _Wollen?_ – Nein.“ Tony nahm einen Schluck von seiner Cola. „Aber vielleicht werden wir eines Tages keine andere Wahl haben.“

Er stützte das Kinn in die Hand. „Hast du ihm das gesagt, was wir auch den anderen schon gesagt haben?“

„Dass die Avengers sich über eine Zusammenarbeit mit ihm freuen würden und er jederzeit zu uns kommen kann, wenn er Hilfe braucht? – Ja, habe ich. Und ich hoffe, er macht davon auch Gebrauch.“

Tony lächelte. „Du machst dir wirklich Sorgen um ihn, was?“

„Ich weiß nicht.“ Steve sah auf seine gefalteten Hände hinab. „Ich habe einfach kein gutes Gefühl bei dieser Sache.“

„Umso besser, dass du mit ihm gesprochen hast“, erwiderte Tony. „Ich hoffe, er ist nicht zu stolz, unser Hilfsangebot auch anzunehmen, sollte er es wirklich einmal brauchen.“

„Er hat nichts dazu gesagt“, meinte Steve. „Ich glaube, er war in dem Moment einfach nur völlig sprachlos. Er hat mich einen Moment lang angestarrt, dann hat er sich umgedreht und war weg. Ich hoffe, ich habe ihm keine Angst eingejagt...“

Er seufzte erneut.

„Unsinn, du doch nicht“, widersprach Tony belustigt. „Ich glaube eher, es war alles ein bisschen zu viel für ihn in dem Augenblick. Mach dir keine Sorgen, er kommt schon drüber hinweg.“

Steve schenkte ihm ein unsicheres Lächeln. „Wenn du meinst...“

Tony legte seine Hand auf Steves verschlungene Finger und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Ganz sicher“, sagte er. „Du machst das gut, Steve, glaub mir; diese Rekrutierungssache liegt dir einfach. Die Leute haben Respekt vor dir und schätzen deine Meinung. – Genauso, wie wir es tun.“

Sie sahen sich an und Tony konnte fühlen, wie die Anspannung langsam von dem anderen wich.

Dann kam ihre Bestellung und er zog seine Hand wieder zurück, als sein Teller vor ihm platziert wurde.

Schweigend begannen sie zu essen.

Doch schon nach wenigen Minuten fuhr Tony kauend fort:

„Okay, damit hätten wir dann auch Spider-Man...“

Steve nickte.

„Das wären dann insgesamt... siebzehn? Achtzehn?“, überlegte Tony.

„Achtzehn“, meinte Steve. „Uns fünf eingeschlossen. Bzw. sechs, wenn Thor wieder aus Asgard zurück ist.“

„Also sechs“, erwiderte Tony und zählte an seiner freien Hand weiter ab. „Dann die vier vom Baxter Building, die sich vor kurzem in der Öffentlichkeit als Superhelden geoutet haben. Dann Strange. Dann Spider-Man. Dann dieses kuriose Pärchen mit dem Größenfetisch... wie hießen die zwei doch noch gleich...“

„Hank Pym und Janet van Dyne “, half Steve nach.

„Genau! Die beiden. – Dann dieser Typ im Lederanzug aus Hell’s Kitchen, der dir fast die Nase gebrochen hätte...“

„Daredevil“, meinte Steve grimmig.

„... und der Kerl mit den Flügeln, der mich immer an den einen Hitchcock-Film erinnert...“

„Falcon. Und er hat mir erzählt, dass er nicht _wirklich_ mit den Vögeln reden kann, sondern er... wie nannte er das noch... ‚beeinflusst lediglich ihre Instinkte‘.“

„... was auch immer.“ Tony stocherte einen Moment lang in seinem Essen herum.

„Bist du Namor nach dem Desaster letztens unten im Hafen noch mal begegnet?“, fragte er dann.

„Nein.“ Steve schüttelte den Kopf. „Und ich bin auch nicht wirklich scharf darauf. Namor ist aggressiv und arrogant, und ich traue ihm nicht. Ich will ihn nicht in diesem Team haben.“

Tony nickte verstehend. „Gut, dann können wir ihn wohl vorerst streichen. Bleiben noch Power Man und Iron Fist, denen ich übrigens nicht weiter traue, als ich sie werfen kann. Und das ist ohne Rüstung nicht sehr weit.“

Steve schmunzelte. „Ich mochte sie irgendwie, sie haben mich ein bisschen an meine Kameraden von früher erinnert. Sie mögen es vielleicht bevorzugen, für sich zu bleiben, aber es schien ihnen ehrlich daran zu liegen, das Richtige zu tun und mit ihren Kräften den Leuten zu helfen.“

„Und vorher Geld dafür zu verlangen?“ Tony runzelte die Stirn.

„Nicht jeder ist Multimilliardär, Tony“, entgegnete Steve ruhig. „Aber ich stimme dir zu, ich finde ihre Motivation auch etwas... zweifelhaft. – Allerdings habe ich sie beobachtet, und sie helfen auch dann, wenn sie dafür nicht bezahlt werden. Also sollten wir vielleicht nicht vorschnell über sie urteilen.“

„Hrm“, machte Tony nur, der immer noch nicht so recht überzeugt war. Doch Steve schien es sich in den Kopf gesetzt zu haben, den beiden Männern eine Chance zu geben, und er traute Steves Instinkten.

„Na gut“, sagte er dann. „Damit wären wir dann bei achtzehn. Kein schlechter Start, was?“

„Das wird sich noch zeigen“, meinte Steve. „Immerhin haben wir keine Ahnung, ob und wie gut sie zusammenarbeiten werden...“

„Ach, komm schon“, erwiderte Tony und grinste. „Ein Team, das von uns beiden handverlesen wurde, kann so schlecht nicht sein.“

Der andere schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Du bist heute wirklich optimistisch, Tony, habe ich das schon mal gesagt?“

„Nein, aber danke.“ Tonys Augen leuchteten. „Es ist nur... Ich finde all das nur unglaublich spannend. Wenn alles so klappt, wie wir uns das vorstellen – wenn wir es tatsächlich schaffen, all diese Leute zur Zusammenarbeit zu bringen – könnten wir so unglaublich vieles bewirken, Steve. Sag nicht, du findest den Gedanken nicht auch aufregend...!“

Sie lächelten sich an und Steve wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als die Stille plötzlich vom Klingeln ihrer Handys unterbrochen wurde.

Tony seufzte, als er Clints Namen auf dem Display sah. Dann schob er seinen Stuhl zurück und erhob sich. „Wieso immer beim Essen...“

„Immerhin waren wir fast fertig“, erwiderte Steve und stand ebenfalls auf.

„Wahr“, meinte Tony und grinste ihn an. „Also dann, lass uns nachsehen, wer dieses Mal wieder die Welt erobern will.“  
 

 

~*~  
 

Tony atmete schwer, während er sich aus dem Schutthaufen wühlte, unter dem er begraben worden war, als er die Wand des Einkaufszentrums durchschlagen hatte.

„Stark, alles in Ordnung?“, hörte er Natashas besorgte Stimme in der Leitung. „Das Ding hat dich weggefegt wie einen Tennisball.“

„Mir geht’s gut“, erwiderte Tony und biss die Zähne zusammen. „Sag mir, ob ich es erwischt habe und ob mein Angriff ihm wenigstens _irgendeine_ Art von Schaden zugefügt hat!“

„Warte“, erwiderte sie. „Ich kann es gerade nicht sehen... – Verdammt!“

Sie fluchte leise auf Russisch.

„Okay, ich habe wieder Sichtkontakt“, sagte sie dann. „Und es scheint weiterhin unbeschädigt zu sein. Was zur Hölle _ist_ das für ein Ding?“

„Keine Ahnung“, keuchte Tony. „Aber bleib ihm um Himmelswillen fern, hast du gehört?“

Er humpelte zum Loch in der Wand hinüber und sah in die Nacht hinaus.

Das Ding, was auch immer es war, leuchtete in einem schwachen Blau und hatte etwa die Größe und Gestalt eines Menschen, war aber stärker als alles, was ihnen jemals begegnet war. Und egal, womit sie es auch angriffen, nichts schien zu helfen. Momentan schwebte es über den Dächern von Manhattan und schoss seelenruhig Energiestrahlen auf die verschiedenen Gebäude ab. Mehrere Hochhäuser standen bereits in Flammen und in den Straßen herrschte das pure Chaos.

„Wie geht es Steve?“, fragte Tony, als sich sein Atem wieder etwas beruhigt hatte.

„Er scheint größtenteils unverletzt zu sein, aber er ist immer noch bewusstlos“, berichtete Natasha. „Clint ist gerade bei ihm und passt auf ihn auf. Er hat ihn nicht weit von hier in eine U-Bahn-Station gebracht, darum habe ich gerade keinen Kontakt zu ihnen...“

„Das ist schon okay.“ Tony war sogar ein bisschen erleichtert. Wenigstens würde den beiden vorerst nichts passieren.

„Und Bruce?“, fragte er dann.

„Ich habe ihn angerufen, aber er meinte, es wird noch mindestens zwei Stunden dauern, bis er hier ist.“

„Zwei Stunden“, murmelte Tony. Ob er das Ding zwei Stunden lang aufhalten konnte...?

„Okay“, sagte er schließlich. „Bleib auf deiner Position, Natasha, und halte mich weiter auf dem Laufenden. Ich versuche...“

_... ich versuche mir schnell einen unheimlich cleveren Plan auszudenken, der das Mistding außer Gefecht setzt._

Zumindest hätte er das gerne gesagt, aber Fakt war, dass Tony keine Ahnung hatte, was er machen sollte.

„Ich versuche es irgendwie aufzuhalten“, beendete er den Satz mit schwacher Stimme.

Der Energiepegel seiner Rüstung lag nur noch bei knapp vierzig Prozent. Mit der Leistung konnte er entweder einen letzten Großangriff starten, oder zwei Stunden lang Fangen mit ihrem Gegner spielen.

Tony dachte fieberhaft nach.

Dies war der geeignete Zeitpunkt, die Personen der „Liste“ zu benachrichtigen und um Hilfe zu bitten. Nur – wie lange würden sie gegen einen Gegner bestehen, dem selbst die Avengers keinen einzigen Kratzer hatten zufügen können? Würde Tony damit nicht eher ihr Todesurteil unterschreiben?

Andererseits – wenn sie nichts taten, war New York unwiderruflich verloren. Wenn sie also nicht _jetzt_ eingriffen, wann dann?

Tony legte die Arme eng an den Körper und hob ab. Er flog an der Hauswand entlang nach oben, und schwebte weiter und immer weiter hinauf, bis die meisten der höheren Gebäude Manhattans unter ihm lagen.

Dann klinkte er sich in die Frequenz ein, die für gewöhnlich dem Polizeifunk vorbehalten war, holte tief Luft und begann zu sprechen:

„Hier ist Iron Man. Wie die meisten von euch sicher schon bemerkt haben, wird New York gerade von einem unbekannten, sehr mächtigen Feind angegriffen. Die Avengers versuchen, ihn aufzuhalten, doch wir hatten bisher keinen Erfolg, und mehrere von uns sind bereits kampfunfähig. Darum appelliere ich an all unsere Verbündeten – und ich weiß, dass ihr mich hören könnt – ihr und all diejenigen, mit denen wir in den letzten Wochen Kontakt aufgenommen haben: Bitte helft uns! Ihr seid unsere letzte Hoffnung.“

Er hielt einen Moment lang inne und dachte nach, bevor er fortfuhr:

„Ob ihr an unserer Seite kämpft oder lieber euch und eure Familien in Sicherheit bringt, ist eine Entscheidung, die ich nicht für euch treffen kann. Aber ich werde bis zu meinem letzten Atemzug alles geben, um diesem Scheißding in den Hintern zu treten. Wünscht mir Glück. – Iron Man aus.“

Tony atmete tief durch. Jetzt hieß es abwarten und hoffen.

„Was sind das für Verbündete, die du eben erwähnt hast?“, fragte Natasha.

Tony seufzte leise. Er wusste, dass sie eine Erklärung verdient hatte, aber er hatte gerade wirklich nicht den Nerv für dieses Gespräch.

„Niemand, der weiter von Interesse wäre, wenn er jetzt nichts unternimmt“, antwortete er darum bloß.

Dann wandte er den Kopf und ließ JARVIS den Luftraum über Manhattan scannen.

Schon nach wenigen Sekunden ertönte ein leises Piepen, als die Software in seinem Helm den fremden Angreifer wiederfand und ins Visier nahm.

„Also dann“, flüsterte Tony. „Auf geht’s...!“

Er kippte in der Luft leicht nach vorn und aktivierte gleichzeitig die Repulsor-Schubdüsen in seinen Stiefeln und Handschuhen. Schneller und immer schneller flog er auf das Ding zu, das die Stadt unter ihm weiter unter Beschuss nahm.

„Stark! ... Tony, _nein!_ “, rief Natasha, die mehrere Blocks entfernt auf dem Dach eines Hochhauses stand und hilflos mit ansah, wie Tony unaufhaltsam auf ihren Gegner zuraste.

Doch Tony hatte die Verbindung schon längst gekappt und hörte sie nicht mehr.  
 

 

~*~  
 

„ _...richten sich auf das Spektakel über den Dächern New Yorks_ “, plärrte eine leise Stimme und Steve öffnete die Augen.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis seine Sicht allmählich wieder scharf wurde. Doch schließlich erblickte er über sich eine niedrige Betondecke, an der Rohre und Kabel entlangliefen, sowie ein besorgt dreinschauendes Gesicht, das sich langsam in sein Blickfeld schob.

„Hey, Cap“, sagte Clint. „Alles in Ordnung?“

Steve setzte sich vorsichtig auf, gestützt von dem kräftigen Arm des Bogenschützen, und sah sich um.

Er saß auf einer Holzbank in einem langgestreckten, zugigen Raum mit Gleisen, bei dem es sich zweifellos um eine U-Bahn-Station handelte.

Überall um ihn herum saßen Menschen, die sich leise unterhielten, sich gegenseitig an den Händen hielten oder einfach nur starr vor Schreck am Boden kauerten. Irgendwo schluchzte jemand leise. Hin und wieder ertönte über ihren Köpfen ein dumpfes Krachen und die ganze Station vibrierte, und sofort hoben alle den Blick zur Decke empor, als rechneten sie damit, dass sie jeden Moment einstürzte.

„Was ist passiert?“, murmelte Steve und wollte aufstehen, doch ein Schwindelgefühl erfasste ihn und er sank leise stöhnend zurück auf die Bank.

„Sachte, Captain“, sagte Clint. „Das Ding hat dich mit einem seiner Energiestrahlen erwischt und durch mehrere Wände befördert. Ohne deinen Schild, der die Wucht gedämpft hat, wärst du jetzt tot.“

„Mein Kopf...“, ächzte Steve und hob eine Hand zu seinem Hinterkopf. Als er sie vor sein Gesicht hielt, klebte Blut an seinen Fingern.

„Nur eine oberflächliche Verletzung, keine Sorge“, beruhigte ihn Clint. „Du hast allerdings mit ziemlicher Sicherheit eine Gehirnerschütterung, du solltest liegenbleiben.“

„Kann nicht... anderen brauchen mich...“, entgegnete Steve und machte erneut Anstalten aufzustehen. Sofort wurde ihm wieder schwindelig und er fluchte leise.

„Lass es besser bleiben“, meinte Clint und schüttelte den Kopf. „Tut mir wirklich leid, Cap, aber dein Kampf ist für heute vorbei. In deinem Zustand bist du niemandem eine Hilfe.“

„Und was ist mit dir?“, fragte Steve und deutete auf den blutenden Arm des anderen.

„Glassplitter bei einer Explosion“, erklärte Clint knapp. „Haben mir den halben Arm aufgerissen. Die meisten habe ich schon rausgepflückt, aber Schießen kann ich trotzdem vergessen.“

Er seufzte leise.

„Und wo ist Natasha?“, fragte Steve dann. Und mit etwas mehr Nachdruck: „Und Tony?“

Clint sah ihn nicht an, aber dem anderen entging der gequälte Ausdruck nicht, der über sein Gesicht huschte, als er Natasha erwähnte.

„Tasha ist mutig, aber nicht dumm“, erwiderte Clint. „Sie weiß, dass sie nichts gegen diesen Gegner ausrichten kann, und wird sich in Sicherheit gebracht haben. Tony hingegen... nun ja...“

Er machte eine Kopfbewegung zu dem Bildschirm hinüber, der ein paar Meter entfernt in die Betonwand eingelassen war. Für gewöhnlich spielt er Werbung ab, doch im Moment waren darauf die Nachrichten zu sehen.

„ _... Experten sind ratlos_ “, sagte der Sprecher gerade, der selbst ziemlich nervös wirkte. „ _Auch die Mitglieder der sogenannten Avengers-Initiative scheinen gegen den unbekannten Angreifer nichts ausrichten zu können. Viele Gebäude stehen mittlerweile in Flammen, und in den Straßen New Yorks herrscht Panik. Wer kann jetzt noch helfen...?_ “

„Das wüsste ich auch gerne, Kumpel“, kommentierte Clint die Neuigkeiten mit düsterer Miene.

Plötzlich hörten sie ganz in ihrer Nähe ein Knistern, und eine Stimme begann zu sprechen, die sie nur allzu gut kannten.

„ _...ist Iron Man. Wie die meisten von euch..._ “

„Was ist das?“, stieß Steve hervor. „Wo kommt das her?“

Ein Streifenpolizist, der nur wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt auf dem Boden hockte, hob schüchtern seine Hand und hielt ihnen sein Funkgerät hin.

„Mein guter Mann! Ich danke Ihnen!“, rief Clint begeistert und stand auf, um es entgegenzunehmen.

Eine weitere Explosion brachte die Station zum Erbeben und hätte ihn fast von den Füßen gerissen, als er zu Steve zurückkehrte. Zu zweit beugten sie sich über das Gerät. Die Übertragung wurde immer wieder von leisem Rauschen gestört, aber sie verstanden Tony dennoch klar und deutlich.

„ _...weiß, dass ihr mich hören könnt – ihr und all diejenigen, mit denen wir in den letzten Wochen Kontakt aufgenommen haben: Bitte helft uns! Ihr seid unsere letzte Hoffnung._ “

„Ich fasse es nicht“, murmelte Clint. „Zitiert er gerade wirklich _Star Wars_...?“

Steve bedeutete ihm ungeduldig, still zu sein.

„ _Ob ihr an unserer Seite kämpft oder lieber euch und eure Familien in Sicherheit bringt, ist eine Entscheidung, die ich nicht für euch treffen kann. Aber ich werde bis zu meinem letzten Atemzug alles geben, um diesem Scheißding in den Hintern zu treten. Wünscht mir Glück. – Iron Man aus._ “

Sie starrten das Funkgerät an, aber Tony meldete sich nicht noch mal zu Wort.

„Was bedeutet das?“, fragte Clint schließlich leise. „Was hat er vor?“

Steve antwortete nicht, sondern deutete nur stumm zu dem Bildschirm hinüber, auf dem mit wackeliger Kamera, aber dennoch deutlich erkennbar Iron Man zu sehen war, der auf den unbekannten Gegner zuraste und gleichzeitig alles auf ihn abfeuerte, was seine Rüstung hergab.

Ein gewaltiger Feuerball, der an eine nukleare Explosion erinnerte, tauchte das nächtliche New York in helles Licht. Anschließend folgte ein Schlagabtausch der Sonderklasse; während der Unbekannte Energiestrahlen auf Tony abschoss, der ihnen geschickt auswich, konterte dieser unentwegt mit Schüssen aus seinen Repulsor-Blastern.

Dies ging für eine gute Viertelstunde so, und sowohl Clint als auch Steve starrten auf den Bildschirm und wagten kaum zu blinzeln.

Dann wurde Tony mehrmals nacheinander von seinem Gegner getroffen, und es war deutlich zu sehen, dass seine Rüstung für einen Moment aussetzte, denn er stürzte Dutzende von Metern in die Tiefe, bevor er sich wieder fangen konnte.

Einen Moment lang hing er in der Luft, ohne irgendetwas zu tun, während sich sein Gegner wieder der Zerstörung der Stadt widmete, als wäre nichts passiert.

Dann begann der ARC-Reaktor in Tonys Brust plötzlich in einem gleißenden Licht zu erstrahlen, und ein blendend heller Energieblitz schoss daraus hervor, der den fremden Angreifer direkt traf.

Steve wusste, dass es sich dabei um Tonys mächtigsten Angriff handelte. Wenn die entfesselte Energie des ARC-Reaktors nichts ausrichten konnte, dann würde auch nichts anderes mehr helfen können.

Für einen Moment war es zu hell, um etwas zu erkennen, und Steve hoffte bereits, dass Tony seinen Gegner ein für alle Mal vernichtet hatte.

Doch dann konterte dieser plötzlich mit einem nicht minder starken Energiestrahl, der Tony genau in der Brust traf. Entsetzt mussten Steve und Clint mit ansehen, wie ihr Freund einer Rakete gleich in ein gut fünfzig Etagen hohes Gebäude einschlug. Und als würde das noch nicht genügen, feuerte der unbekannte Angreifer noch mehrere Energiestrahlen hinterher, die die ganze Konstruktion schließlich zum Einsturz brachten.

Wie in Zeitlupe stürzte das Hochhaus mit ohrenbetäubendem Donnern in sich zusammen und begrub die Straße und Tony und alle Leute, die sich nicht schnell genug in Sicherheit bringen konnten, unter einer Lawine aus Betonbrocken, Stahl, Glassplittern und Staub.

„Tony“, flüsterte Steve mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, und auch Clint war auf einmal sämtliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen.

„ _Nein...!_ “ Ein Schrei hallte durch die Station und die Menschen fuhren erschrocken zusammen.

Steves Herz schien einen Moment lang auszusetzen und er konnte nicht atmen. Erst, als er Clints Hand spürte, die sich auf seinen Unterarm gelegt hatte und ihn beruhigend drückte, holte er rasselnd wieder Luft.

Und ihm wurde plötzlich klar, dass er selbst es war, der geschrien hatte.


	5. Assemble!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Reihenfolge der einzelnen Abschnitte in diesem Kapitel ist nicht zwingend chronologisch, was aber voll und ganz so beabsichtigt ist, nur, damit ihr euch nicht wundert. :)

 

„... Sie mich? Sir?“

Eine leise, aber hartnäckige Stimme weckte ihn. Tony versuchte, sie in die hinterste Ecke seines Bewusstseins zurückzuscheuchen, damit er sich wieder der wundervollen Dunkelheit hingeben konnte, aus der sie ihn geholt hatte.

Doch die Stimme hatte nicht vor, ihn in Ruhe lassen.

„Sir, die Sensoren der Rüstung zeigen mir an, dass Sie wach sind! Bitte sagen Sie etwas! – _Sir!_ “

Tony stöhnte leise. Es gab nur einen, der so beharrlich sein konnte...

„JARVIS...?“, murmelte er, und versuchte, die blutverklebten Augen zu öffnen.

„Sir!“, rief JARVIS voller Erleichterung aus.

Tony hatte bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht gewusst, dass seine KI überhaupt in der Lage war, erleichtert zu klingen. Einen kurzen Moment lang war er stolz auf sich und seine Programmierfähigkeiten.

„Was... ist passiert?“, fragte er dann mit rauer Stimme und hustete. Er versuchte, seine Arme zu bewegen, aber sie rührten sich keinen Millimeter. „Wieso ist es so dunkel?“

„Die Energie der Rüstung ist fast aufgebraucht, Sir“, berichtete JARVIS. „Ich war so frei, alle laufenden Programme, die keine unmittelbar lebenserhaltenden Funktionen haben, abzuschalten. Im Moment sind nur noch der Elektromagnet in Ihrer Brustpanzerung, sowie das Display Ihres Helms in Betrieb, und auch bei ihm habe ich die meisten Funktionen deaktiviert.“

Tonys Mut sank. Die Bilanz war sehr ernüchternd...

Und es musste _wirklich_ schlecht um ihn stehen, wenn JARVIS sogar schon Teile vom Interface abgeschaltet hatte.

„Was bedeutet ‚fast aufgebraucht‘?“, fragte er dann. „Wie viel Energie habe ich noch?“

„Etwa 0,3% der Normalleistung, Sir. Ihr letzter Angriff hat den ARC-Reaktor überladen und ich musste auf die Notstromreserven zurückgreifen.“

_Verdammt_. Das war in der Tat nicht mehr viel...

„Okay“, sagte er und zwang sich, ruhig weiter zu atmen. „Okay... Wie lange komme ich damit noch aus?“

„Etwa eine halbe Stunde, Sir“, erwiderte JARVIS. „Oder sechs Stunden.“

„Wie, eine halbe Stunde oder sechs Stunden?“ Die Antwort irritierte Tony. „Das ergibt keinen-“

„Sechs Stunden, wenn Sie auch _mich_ deaktivieren“, unterbrach JARVIS ihn höflich. „Wozu ich Ihnen dringend raten würde, Sir. Meinen Berechnungen zufolge sind Sie derzeit unter mehr als vierzig Tonnen Schutt begraben, es wird also eine Weile dauern, bis man Sie gefunden hat. Und meine Software verbraucht zu viel von Ihren Energiereserven.“

„Dich... deaktivieren?“, fragte Tony leise. Obwohl er wusste, dass JARVIS danach noch weiterhin auf seinen anderen Computern existieren würde, rührte ihn das Angebot in diesem Moment doch sehr.

„Ja, Sir. Ich möchte zuvor allerdings noch einen Teil der Restenergie Ihrer Rüstung dafür nutzen, Ihre momentane Position per Funk an Ihr Team weiterleiten. Mit genügend Strom sollte das Signal stark genug sein, um die Trümmer zu durchdringen.“

Tony ging einen Moment lang die Liste seiner Optionen durch – lang war sie nicht – und er erkannte schnell, dass dies vermutlich seine einzige Chance war, gefunden zu werden.

„Alles klar“, seufzte er, auch wenn es bedeutete, dass er dann für unbestimmte Zeit allein in dieser Finsternis ausharren musste. „Zapf so viel ab, wie du brauchst.“

„Ja, Sir“, sagte JARVIS. „Danke, Sir. Außerdem würde ich Ihnen während meiner Abwesenheit davon abraten, den Helm zu öffnen. Die Luft ist immer noch voller Staub, und ohne die Filter in der Maske würden Sie bald ersticken.“

Tony bezweifelte, dass er es überhaupt schaffen würde, den Helm abzunehmen, wenn er es _wollte_ , denn er konnte weder seine Arme noch seine Beine bewegen. Er war auf einmal beinahe froh darüber, dass das Display nicht mehr funktionierte, denn das Wissen darüber, wie groß der Druck des Betonschutts auf seine Panzerung war, hätte ihn ohne Zweifel in Panik versetzt.

„Ich denke, das sollte ich schaffen“, meinte er nur und hustete abermals.

Dann lachte er leise. „Ich schwöre, wenn all das hier vorbei ist, schmeiße ich den Job hin.“

„Gewiss, Sir“, antwortete JARVIS geduldig. „Auch wenn ich meine, mich erinnern zu können, dass Sie das die letzten drei Male auch schon gesagt haben.“

„Hältst du das wirklich für den richtigen Zeitpunkt, um sarkastisch zu werden?“, entgegnete Tony scherzhaft.

JARVIS schwieg nur diplomatisch und Tony seufzte.

„Na ja, was auch immer... Also dann, JARVIS. Leg los. – Und viel Erfolg.“

„Danke, Sir“, erwiderte die KI und Tony meinte, so etwas wie Bedauern in ihrer Stimme zu hören. Dann summte die Leitung einen Moment lang und kurz darauf war es still.

JARVIS hatte sich abgeschaltet.

Seufzend schloss Tony die Augen und lauschte seinem eigenen, unregelmäßigen Herzschlag, sowie dem Knacken des Trümmerhaufens über ihm, der noch immer nicht zur Ruhe gekommen war.

Wie lange er wohl bewusstlos gewesen war? Zwanzig Minuten? Zwei Stunden?

Er ärgerte sich einen Moment lang darüber, dass er JARVIS nicht gefragt hatte.

Und wie es wohl um die anderen stand? Ob sie Hilfe von ihren neuen Verbündeten bekommen hatten und ihren Angreifer hatten vernichten können?

Oder waren auch sie mittlerweile besiegt worden?

Ob New York über ihm brannte und seine Freunde einer nach dem anderen starben, während er hier in der Dunkelheit begraben lag?

Tony hasste es, nicht zu wissen, was vor sich ging. Und noch mehr hasste er es, nichts tun zu können.

Hätte sein Energielevel zehn oder wenigstens noch fünf Prozent betragen, hätte er es vielleicht gewagt, sich seinen Weg aus dem Schutt freizuschießen. Doch mit der wenigen Energie, die er noch hatte, konnte er nichts weiter tun, als dazuliegen und zu hoffen, dass die anderen ihn fanden, bevor ihm auch das letzte bisschen Strom ausging und die Granatsplitter in seiner Brust sein Herz erreichten.

_Gott_ , er hoffte, dass Steve und die anderen noch lebten...

Denn wenn sie es nicht taten, legte er auch keinen Wert darauf, gefunden werden.  
 

~*~  
 

Nachdem nicht weit von ihnen entfernt ein weiteres Gebäude eingestürzt war und die Station endlich wieder aufgehört hatte zu beben, stand Steve schließlich auf.

Ihm war immer noch etwas schwindelig, aber er fühlte sich nicht mehr ganz so furchtbar, wie noch eine halbe Stunde zuvor, und als Clint ihm anbot, sich auf seine Schulter zu stützen, winkte er nur ab.

„Superserum“, stieß er hervor, als er den verwirrten Blick des anderen sah. „Gib mir... gib mir noch ein paar Minuten, dann bin ich wieder fit.“

Er kannte seinen Körper gut genug um zu wissen, dass er um einen Besuch beim Arzt trotzdem nicht herumkommen würde. Aber dank seiner hohen Selbstheilungsrate würde er sich vorerst wieder für eine Weile auf den Beinen halten können.

Er nahm seinen Schild und sah Clint fragend an.

Der andere gab ein resigniertes Seufzen von sich. Doch dann nickte er.

„Was du auch vorhast, ich folge dir, Cap“, sagte er, und griff seinerseits mit seinem unverletzten Arm nach Bogen und Köcher. „Außerdem geht die Welt vermutlich eh unter, also können wir genauso gut noch ein letztes Mal versuchen, das Ding vom Himmel zu pusten.“

Steve schenkte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln.

Sie schritten vorsichtig zwischen den am Boden sitzenden Menschen hindurch, die ihnen hoffnungsvolle Blicke zuwarfen und sie beim Vorbeigehen berührten, als wollten sie ihnen dadurch Glück wünschen. Die stumme Geste erfüllte sie mit neuer Zuversicht, und als sie den Ausgang schließlich erreicht hatten, war Steve fest entschlossen, alles zu geben, um die Stadt zu retten.

„Tony!“, rief er, sobald sie wieder an der Erdoberfläche waren. „Natasha! Wo seid ihr? Gebt eure Positionen durch!“

Einen Moment lang rauschte es nur in der Leitung, und Steve befürchtete schon, dass sie zu spät waren. Doch dann meldete sich Natasha zu Wort.

„Romanoff hier“, sagte sie, und Clint stieß einen kleinen Jubelschrei aus, während Steve vor Erleichterung aufseufzte. „Ich befinde mich gerade an der Ecke 57. Straße und Fifth Avenue.“

„Und Tony?“, fragte Steve mit angespannter Stimme.

„Negativ“, entgegnete Natasha. „Tut mir Leid, Cap, aber seit seinem Absturz habe ich nichts mehr von ihm gehört.“

Steve schloss die Augen. Er hatte es zuvor zwar schon vermutet, aber das machte den furchtbaren Schmerz in seinem Inneren trotzdem nicht besser.

„Können wir etwas für ihn tun?“, fragte Clint.

„Ich habe keine klare Sicht auf seine Absturzstelle“, teilte Natasha ihm mit. „Die Staubwolke hat sich bisher nicht wieder gelegt. Aber da er sich immer noch nicht zurückgemeldet hat, befürchte ich, dass er unter den Trümmern eingeschlossen ist.“

Steve öffnete langsam wieder die Augen.

„Dann werden wir ihn da rausholen“, meinte er mit leiser, aber fester Stimme.

Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und sah zum Himmel empor, der von den Flammen der brennenden Gebäude erhellt wurde.

„Aber zuvor müssen wir dieses Ding aufhalten“, fuhr er fort. „Solange es die Stadt angreift, werden wir nicht viel Gelegenheit bekommen, uns um ihn und alle anderen Überlebenden zu kümmern.“

Er sah Clint an.

„Begib du dich zu Natasha“, wies er ihn an. „Ich weiß nicht, ob du mit deiner Verletzung viel ausrichten kannst, aber ich kann ein zweites Paar Augen auf den Dächern gut gebrauchen.“

Der andere nickte kurz. „In Ordnung.“

Er lief jedoch nicht sofort los, sondern zögerte einen Moment, bevor er fragte: „Und was hast du vor, Cap? Wie willst du es besiegen? Selbst die entfesselte Energie von Starks ARC-Reaktor konnte nichts ausrichten.“

Steve wandte den Blick ab.

„Ich werde mir schon etwas einfallen lassen“, meinte er nur. Seine Stimme wurde leiser. „Vertraut mir. Wir werden siegen.“

„Ähm... okay...?“ Clint sah ihn fragend an, aber als er das Funkeln in Steves Augen sah, hakte er nicht weiter nach, sondern machte sich auf den Weg.

Sobald der andere außer Sichtweite war, schaltete Steve seinen Kommunikator aus.

Er hasste es, seinem Team wichtige Details vorzuenthalten, aber sie waren erschöpft und verletzt, und er wollte sie nicht unnötig in Gefahr bringen.

„Ich weiß, dass du da bist“, sagte er dann ruhig. „Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben.“

„Ich habe keine Angst“, ertönte ein helles Zirpen, und eine winzige Gestalt mit filigranen, libellenartigen Flügeln flatterte plötzlich auf ihn zu und umschwirrte Steves Kopf.

„Hallo, Ms. van Dyne.“ Er lächelte.

„Hallo, Cap“, zwitscherte sie, und eine junge Frau, nicht größer als sein Zeigefinger, landete auf seiner ausgestreckten Hand und ließ munter die Beine baumeln. „Und ich habe dir schon bei unserer letzten Begegnung gesagt, dass du Janet zu mir sagen kannst.“

Dann machte sie ein betrübtes Gesicht „Wir haben den Notruf gehört. Tut mir leid, das mit deinem Freund. Wir haben erst spät von den Attacken erfahren und konnten leider nicht mehr eingreifen...“

„Das ist... schon okay“, meinte Steve, doch er musste dabei schlucken, und sie schenkte ihm einen mitfühlenden Blick. „Wenigstens seid ihr jetzt hier. – Wo ist Hank?“

„Auf dem Weg“, entgegnete sie. „Er hat noch ein paar Geräte eingepackt, die vielleicht von Nutzen sein werden.“

„Sehr gut.“ Er nickte. Hank Pym besaß umfangreiches Wissen in verschiedenen naturwissenschaftlichen Disziplinen, und es konnte nie schaden, jemanden da zu haben, der Ahnung von solchen Dingen hatte.

„Wie lautet der Plan?“, fragte Janet.

Steve überlegte. „Wir warten erst einmal ab. Ich bin mir sicher, dass noch andere den Ruf gehört haben und auf dem Weg zu uns sind.“

„Aber wie sollen sie uns bei all dem Chaos finden?“, gab sie zu bedenken und legte den Kopf schief.

Steve sah sie unsicher an. Daran hatte er gar nicht gedacht. „Nun ja... _du_ hast uns gefunden.“

„Ja, aber ich habe euch auch nur durch Zufall gesehen, nachdem ich beinahe vorbeigeflogen wäre“, meinte Janet und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hm“, machte Steve und dachte einen Moment lang nach.

Dann kam ihm plötzlich eine Idee und er begann zu lächeln. Er hielt seine Hand dicht vor sein Gesicht und musterte Janet eingehend.

„Der Mechanismus, der dich schrumpft...“, sagte er schließlich, „... er funktioniert auch in die andere Richtung, oder? Du kannst dich damit auch größer machen...?“

Ihre Augen leuchteten auf, als sie begriff, worauf er hinauswollte.

„Normal groß oder _groß_ groß?“, fragte sie.

„Ich weiß nicht.“ Steve lächelte. „Wie viel gibt das Gerät denn her...?“

 

~*~  
 

Clint fluchte ungehemmt, als er die letzten Stufen zur obersten Etage des Hochhauses hinaufwankte.

Durch den Angriff auf die Stadt war der Strom ausgefallen und damit auch alle Fahrstühle im Gebäude, und er hatte die schier endlose Treppe zu Fuß hinaufsteigen müssen. Zwar war er alles andere als unsportlich, aber in seinem momentanen Zustand hatte er alle fünf Stockwerke haltmachen und sich keuchend an die Wand lehnen müssen, um nicht das Bewusstsein zu verlieren.

„Natasha...!“, rief er mit heiserer Stimme in den Kommunikator. „Ich bin da...“

Dann lehnte er sich an die Betonwand und ließ sich daran zu Boden gleiten, während er hoffte, dass die Übelkeit sich wieder legte, die in ihm aufgestiegen war.

Es dauerte keine zehn Sekunden, da flog auch schon die Tür auf, die auf das Dach hinausführte, und Natasha kam auf ihn zu und kniete vor ihm nieder.

„Oh mein Gott, Clint...“, murmelte sie. Sie umfasste sein Gesicht mit den Händen und musterte ihn voller Sorge, bevor sie ihn in eine kurze Umarmung zog, die ihn vor Schmerz aufstöhnen ließ.

„Sachte!“, ächzte er. „Mein Arm...“

Sie ließ wieder von ihm ab und schüttelte dabei den Kopf.

„Sei nicht so ein Baby“, erwiderte sie nur, doch ihre Stimme war voller Wärme.

Anschließend öffnete sie eine Tasche an ihrem Gürtel und holte Pinzette, Nadel, Wunddesinfektionsmittel und eine kleine Rolle Verbandszeug heraus.

Clint, der wusste, was nun folgen würde, biss die Zähne aufeinander und schloss die Augen, während Natasha mit ruhigen Fingern die restlichen Glassplitter aus seinem Arm entfernte. Dann reinigte sie die Wunden eine nach der anderen, nähte sie zu, und wickelte einen sauberen Verband darum.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie ihn wieder zusammenflickte, und auch wenn die Prozedur höllisch schmerzte, entspannte Clint sich bald wieder etwas unter den vertrauten Berührungen ihrer Hände.

„Was machen wir jetzt?“, murmelte er.

„Abwarten“, sagte sie nur. „Cap hat dich ganz offensichtlich hergeschickt, damit du ihm nicht im Weg stehst.“

Er nickte schwach. „Ja, das hatte ich vermutet. Und ich wollte ihm eigentlich auch sagen, dass er sich seinen Befehl sonst wohin stecken kann, aber Tasha... du hättest den Ausdruck in seinen Augen sehen sollen...“

Er schauderte, als er an die kalte Entschlossenheit zurückdachte, die er in Steves Blick gelesen hatte.

„Ich hoffe, Cap weiß, was er da tut“, sagte er dann.

„Das hoffe ich auch“, erwiderte sie. „Aber er und Stark haben irgendwas geplant, und ich vermute, dass es mit den Verbündeten zu tun hat, die Stark vor seinem Absturz erwähnt hat.“

„Hast du eine Ahnung, wer sie sind?“, fragte Clint.

„... nein.“

Natasha hielt kurz inne und starrte nachdenklich vor sich hin.

„Aber ich zweifle nicht daran, dass Rogers einen Weg finden wird, dieses Wesen – was auch immer es ist – auszuschalten“, meinte sie dann. „Ob mit oder ohne ihre Hilfe.“

Clint öffnete die Augen und warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu. „Was macht dich da so sicher...?“

Natasha lächelte grimmig.

„Die Tatsache, dass das Ding Stark wehgetan hat“, entgegnete sie und konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihre Arbeit. „Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Cap Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzen wird, um ihn zu rächen, sollte ihm etwas passiert sein.“

Clint blinzelte kurz.

„Moment. Das klingt so, als würdest du glauben, dass er und Stark-“

„Oh _bitte_ “, unterbrach sie ihn ungeduldig. „Wenn ich noch einen dieser langen, sehnsüchtigen Blicke sehe, die sie sich immer zuwerfen, wenn sie denken, dass der andere gerade nicht hinsieht, dann fange ich an zu schreien.“

Clint lachte auf, was keine gute Idee war, weil Natasha gerade die Nadel in der Hand hatte.

„Also... also habe ich mir das in den letzten Wochen doch nicht nur eingebildet“, keuchte er. Dann grinste er. „Wenn wir das hier überleben... meinst du, wir sollten es ihnen sagen...?“

„Nein.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Stark mag Interesse an Rogers haben, aber er hat die Trennung von Pepper noch immer nicht ganz überwunden. Und Cap... nun, ich weiß nicht, ob ihm überhaupt _klar_ ist, was genau er da fühlt. Außerdem geht uns das, was zwischen den beiden läuft, wirklich nichts an. Ich denke, früher oder später werden sie selbst erkennen, was sie empfinden.“

„Hoffentlich früher...“, murmelte Clint und fluchte leise, als nicht weit entfernt etwas explodierte und das ganze Gebäude erschüttert wurde. Natasha beugte sich schützend über ihn, während von der Decke Putz auf sie herabfiel.

Als das Hochhaus endlich aufgehört hatte zu beben, machte sie sich flink wieder an die Arbeit, und es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, bis sie auch die letzte Wunde genäht und verbunden hatte.

Dann half sie Clint auf die Beine und legte sich seinen Arm um die Schulter, bevor sie gemeinsam auf das Dach hinaustraten.

Feuer loderten in der Stadt unter ihnen und in den Straßen hingen Rauchschwaden. Sie hörten Menschen schreien und Alarme schrillen und sahen die blinkenden Lichter von Feuerwehrfahrzeugen, die mit dem Löschen der zahllosen Brände kaum hinterherkamen. Weite Teile von Manhattan waren mittlerweile ohne Strom, und über den Gegenden, die bisher von ihrem Angreifer verschont worden waren, lag Dunkelheit.

Draußen über der Bucht sahen sie ein Feuer am Himmel, und sie wussten sofort, dass es auch den Helicarrier getroffen hatte, und Fury vermutlich gerade alle Hände voll damit zu tun hatte, das Flugschiff vor dem Absturz zu bewahren. Von SHIELD konnten sie also keine Hilfe erwarten.

Der Anblick von all dem Chaos und der Zerstörung erschütterte sie beide und sie ließen stumm den Blick über die brennende Stadt schweifen. Und obwohl sie kein Wort sagten, wussten sie, dass der andere in diesem Moment dasselbe dachte:

_Können wir überhaupt noch etwas tun...?_

Dann riss Clint auf einmal die Augen auf und deutete mit seinem gesunden Arm auf eine Gestalt, die nur wenige Blocks entfernt plötzlich rapide in die Höhe wuchs.

Selbst Natasha stand der Mund offen, als sie die gigantische Frau erblickte, die immer höher und höher in den Himmel hinaufragte, bis ihr viele Häuser bald nur noch bis zur Taille reichten.

„Unglaublich...“, murmelte Clint. „Stark, dieser Bastard...! Warum hat er uns nie erzählt, dass er so coole Leute kennt?“

„Größe ist nicht alles“, meinte Natasha trocken. „Das solltest _du_ eigentlich am besten wissen...“

„Hey!“, rief Clint beleidigt. „Was soll _das_ denn bitte heißen?!“

Natashas Mundwinkel zuckten. „Lass uns erst mal sehen, was die Dame drauf hat.“  
 

~*~  
 

Steve hatte die Augen geschlossen und stellte sich vor, dass es Tonys Rüstung war, an die er sich klammerte – wie er es bei ihren Einsätzen manchmal tat, wenn sie schnell von einem Ort zum nächsten gelangen mussten – und nicht Janets Daumen, während der Wind um ihn herum toste und er höher und immer höher in den Himmel hinaufbefördert wurde. Er fühlte sich wieder ein bisschen wie damals im Krieg, wenn er in einem Flugzeug mit offenem Cockpit mitgeflogen war – eine Erfahrung, von der er gehofft hatte, sie niemals wiederholen zu müssen...

Doch schließlich hatte die Reise ein Ende und das flaue Gefühl in seinem Magen, das er sonst immer bekam, wenn er mit einem dieser unfassbar schnellen, modernen Fahrstühle in die oberste Etage eines Wolkenkratzers fuhr, legte sich allmählich wieder. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen und sah mit ungläubigem Blick in die Tiefe. Selbst die höchsten Gebäude von New York lagen noch gut hundert Meter unter ihnen.

Janet hatte nicht übertrieben, als sie ihn zuvor gefragt hatte, ob er sich vor großen Höhen fürchtete...

„Größer geht leider nicht“, hörte er sie mit dröhnender Stimme sagen.

Steve versicherte sich, dass sein Schild weiterhin fest auf seinem Rücken saß, bevor er vorsichtig ihren Daumen losließ und auf Händen und Füßen in die Mitte ihres Handtellers krabbelte. Er wagte es nicht, sich aufzurichten, aus Angst, dass ihn der starke Wind in dieser Höhe von Janets Hand fegte.

Dann blickte er zu ihr hinauf, formte mit den Händen einen Trichter und rief laut zurück:

„Das sollte reichen! Jetzt sollte dich jeder in ganz New York sehen können!“

Sie lächelte ihn an, und _Himmel_ , jeder ihrer Zähne hatte die Größe eines Scheunentores.

Langsam wandte sie den Kopf zur Seite und sah über Manhattan hinweg in Richtung Brooklyn.

„Da!“, sagte sie dann, und obwohl Steve wusste, dass sie sich bemühte, möglichst leise zu sprechen, spürte er die Vibration ihrer Stimme bis in die Knochen. „Ich kann es sehen! Was ist das bloß?“

Steve kniff die Augen zusammen, aber trotz Superserum konnte er die Gestalt, die New York attackierte, nur als winzigen Punkt erkennen.

„Tut es irgendwas?“, brüllte er zurück. „Hat es uns bemerkt? Kommt es hierher?“

Doch Janet schüttelte den Kopf.

Hmm, das war interessant... Offenbar interessierte sich ihr Gegner nicht für sie, solange sie nicht versuchten, ihn anzugreifen.

Vielleicht konnten sie das irgendwie zu ihrem Vorteil nutzen.

Steve gab Janet ein Zeichen: geballte Faust mit dem Daumen nach unten.

Sie nickte und lächelte.

Sie hatte Steve zuvor erklärt, dass sie ihre maximale Größe höchstens für eine Viertelstunde aufrechterhalten konnte, da der Prozess ihren Körper zu sehr beanspruchte. Und da Steve schätzte, dass sie mittlerweile den gewünschten Effekt erzielt hatten – nämlich auf sich aufmerksam zu machen – war es nun an der Zeit, auf den Boden zurückzukehren.

Janets andere Hand legte sich schützend über den Handteller, auf dem Steve hockte, und einen wahnwitzigen Moment lang dachte er, sie würde ihn zwischen ihren gigantischen Händen zerquetschen, wie ein Insekt... doch nichts dergleichen passierte. In rasendem Tempo ging es stattdessen wieder abwärts, und er musste sich bemühen, sein Abendessen drin zu behalten.

Gut zwanzig Meter über dem Erdboden hielt Janet plötzlich inne und bückte sich, um Steve vorsichtig auf der Straße abzusetzen, bevor sie weiter schrumpfte und schließlich wieder ihre normale Größe erreichte.

In ihrer gewohnten Gestalt reichte Janet van Dyne ihm knapp bis zur Schulter und als Steve sie ansah, konnte er sich kaum vorstellen, dass er nur wenige Momente zuvor noch auf ihrer Hand gesessen hatte.

Sie bemerkte seinen Blick und lachte.

„Das war aufregend, oder?“, neckte sie ihn, dann aktivierte sie einmal mehr das Gerät an ihrem Gürtel und schrumpfte auf die Größe eines Schmetterlings.

Steve schmunzelte, als Janet sich auf seine Schulter setzte.

„Ja“, entgegnete er. „Aber so schnell möchte ich das trotzdem nicht wiederholen.“

Dann sah er sich um und betrachtete die Gestalten, die sich mittlerweile um Janet und ihn versammelt hatten und zögernd näher traten.

„Danke, dass ihr gekommen seid“, sagte er und nickte ihnen zu. „Ich weiß, dass unser Hilferuf etwas... _ungewöhnlich_ war, aber Situationen wie diese erfordern vermutlich ungewöhnliche Maßnahmen.“

Er sah sie der Reihe nach an, sah, wer alles da war, und versuchte sich zu erinnern, wer von ihnen welche Fähigkeiten hatte. Dann dachte er an Tony, der unter einem Berg von Betonschutt eingeschlossen war und dessen Leben – falls er nicht schon tot war, aber daran wollte Steve nicht einmal _denken_ – von ihrem Erfolg abhing, und sein Gesicht nahm einen entschlossenen Ausdruck an.

„Okay, hört mir zu“, sagte er schließlich. „Ich habe eine Idee...“  
 

~*~  
 

Tony hatte Durst.

Die Filter in seiner Maske arbeiteten tadellos, aber das machte die staubtrockene Luft, die seine Kehle ausdörrte und seine Lippen spröde und rissig machte, auch nicht besser.

Außerdem war ihm heiß, sein Kopf tat weh – vermutlich noch vom Aufprall – und er konnte keinen einzigen Finger rühren. Alle paar Minuten knackte und krachte es über ihm, und weiterer Schutt und Betonstaub rieselten auf ihn herab und gaben ihm das Gefühl, zu ersticken.

Tony musste zugeben, dass von all den Dingen, die er bisher erlebt hatte, die Erfahrung, bei lebendigem Leibe begraben zu werden, eine der schlimmsten war.

Wenn er nicht gerade in einen unruhigen Schlaf sank, fragte er sich, ob JARVIS durchgekommen war, wie viel Zeit mittlerweile vergangen war, und ob überhaupt noch jemand lebte, der nach ihm suchen würde. Die Unwissenheit war fast noch schlimmer, als die Situation selbst, und mit jeder Minute, die verstrich, rückte er ein Stück näher an den Abgrund des Wahnsinns heran.

Um in der Dunkelheit nicht völlig durchzudrehen, versuchte sein Bewusstsein, sich an vertrauten Dingen festzuhalten. An Pepper und Rhodey, an dem Haus in Malibu, an seinem Labor, an der wundervollen kalten Logik mathematischer Formeln und Herleitungen, an dem neuen Jet, an dem er gerade arbeitete, an JARVIS und Dummy, an den Freunden in New York... an Bruce, Clint, Natasha, selbst an Fury. Und an Steve, immer wieder an Steve...

Und Tony wusste, solange er noch die Augen schließen und ihre Gesichter vor sich sehen konnte, war alles okay, hatte er nicht den Verstand verloren, bestand noch Hoffnung...

Er würde alles dafür geben, Steve noch einmal zu sehen und ihm sagen zu können, dass alles in Ordnung war, dass es ihm gut ging und dass er sich nicht immer so verdammt viele Sorgen machen sollte.

Alles...

Doch mit jedem Mal verblassten die Gesichter seiner Freunde schneller vor Tonys innerem Auge und er wusste, dass ihm nicht mehr viel Zeit blieb.  
 

~*~  
 

Ein leises Räuspern hinter ihnen ließ Natasha und Clint gleichzeitig herumfahren und nach ihren Waffen greifen.

„Woah, woah! Ganz ruhig!“ Der maskierte junge Mann in dem rot-blauen Kostüm, der vor ihnen stand, hob schnell die Hände, um zu zeigen, dass er unbewaffnet war. „Ich tue euch nichts.“

Clint hob eine Augenbraue, ließ den Bogen jedoch nicht sinken.

„... Moment, dich kenne ich doch“, sagte er. „Spider-Man?“

„Der einzig Wahre“, erwiderte der andere fröhlich.

„Was willst du?“, fragte Natasha kühl, die ihre Pistolen weiterhin auf ihn gerichtet hielt.

„Ich, ähm... Cap schickt mich“, antwortete Spider-Man und kratzte sich unsicher am Hinterkopf. Dann ließ er vorsichtig die Hände sinken. „... hört mal, könntet ihr vielleicht die Waffen wegstecken? Leute, die so aussehen, als würden sie mir gleich eine Kugel in den Kopf jagen, machen mich immer etwas nervös...“

Nach einem kurzen Moment des Zögerns kam Clint der Bitte nach, während Natasha eine ihrer Pistolen wegsteckte, die zweite jedoch weiterhin auf ihn richtete.

„Ich ziele nicht auf deinen Kopf, sondern auf deine Kniescheibe“, erklärte sie ruhig. „Und jetzt sag uns endlich, was du willst. Was hat Cap gesagt?“

„Wow“, murmelte der andere. „Er hat nicht gelogen, als er meinte, Sie wären eine ganz schön toughe Lady...“

Clint lachte auf. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung...“

„ _Was hat er gesagt?_ “, wiederholte Natasha ungeduldig und ihr Partner verstummte sofort wieder.

Hastig begann Spider-Man zu erzählen:

„Cap hat einen Plan, wie wir das Ding erledigen können, und er und die anderen sind gerade dabei, ihn auszuführen. Allerdings wissen wir nicht, wie groß der Widerstand wird, weshalb er mich gebeten hat, euch beide aus der unmittelbaren Gefahrenzone fortzubringen. Darum hört bitte, bitte auf, mich so anzusehen, und lasst mich meinen Job machen. – Bitte...?“

Seine Stimme klang nun ein Stück weit verzweifelt, und mit einem Seufzen ließ Natasha auch ihre andere Pistole sinken.

„Ja, das klingt sehr nach Cap“, meinte sie.

Dann stemmte sie eine Hand in die Hüfte und sah Clint an.

„Was meinst du?“

„Was ich meine?“ Er runzelte die Stirn. „Er kann vergessen, dass wir einfach so abhauen und ihn im Stich lassen!“

„Oh, er sagte mir, dass ihr das sagen würdet“, warf Spider-Man ein. „Und auch, wenn ich vielleicht nicht so aussehe: ich _bin_ stark genug, um euch beide zu überwältigen...“

Sofort hatten Clint und Natasha wieder ihre Waffen auf ihn gerichtet.

„ _Aber_ “, fuhr er hastig fort, „ich denke, darauf haben wir alle nicht wirklich Lust. – Ich _denke_ , es wäre stattdessen das Beste, wenn wir uns zusammentun und versuchen, den Leuten, die noch in den brennenden Gebäuden eingeschlossen sind, zu helfen. Denn ich habe genauso wenig Lust, auf der Reservebank zu sitzen, wie ihr. ... Also, was sagt ihr?“

Natasha und Clint wechselten einen Blick und ließen dann synchron wieder die Waffen sinken.

„Ich glaube, das ist der erste vernünftige Vorschlag, den ich heute höre“, meinte Clint, und Natasha nickte. Spider-Man hatte Recht.

Endlich musste sie sich nicht mehr fühlen, als würde sie nur tatenlos danebenstehen. – Endlich hatte sie wieder eine Möglichkeit, zu _helfen_.

Sie steckte die Pistolen zurück in ihre Holster und trat auf Spider-Man zu.

„Wenn du wirklich so stark bist, wie du behauptest, dann wärst du uns eine große Hilfe“, sagte sie. „Mein Partner hier...“ Sie machte eine Kopfbewegung zu Clint hinüber. „... wird die Stadt im Auge behalten und uns von hier aus mitteilen, wo wir gebraucht werden. – Unsere Zusammenarbeit klappt allerdings nur, wenn du dich an meine Anweisungen hältst und dich zurückziehst, wenn ich es dir sage. Ich will, dass wir diese Nacht alle heil überstehen. Ist das klar?“

„Ja, Ma’am“, erwiderte Spider-Man und salutierte linkisch.

Clint grinste, während Natasha nur die Augen verdrehte.

„Ich werde das noch so bereuen“, murmelte sie, bevor sie auf Spider-Man zutrat und die Arme um seinen Hals schlang.

Sie warf Clint einen letzten Blick zu. „Kommst du hier klar?“

Er gab ein Schnauben von sich. „Das fragst gerade _du?_ “, entgegnete er.

Dann deutete er mit der gesunden Hand auf Spider-Man und krümmte einen Finger, als würde er eine Pistole auf ihn abfeuern.

„Pass gut auf sie auf, Kumpel. Sonst kann ich für nichts garantieren.“

Spider-Man nickte.

„Ich verspreche es“, sagte er mit großem Ernst.

Vorsichtig legte er dann einen Arm um Natashas Taille, winkte Clint zum Abschied noch mal zu, streckte seine Hand aus und schwang sich hinaus in die Nacht.  
 

~*~  
 

Der Plan war ebenso simpel, wie genial.

Sie würden versuchen, das fremde Wesen mit einem von Hank Pyms Geräten auf eine Größe schrumpfen, in der es niemandem mehr gefährlich werden konnte, und es anschließend in eine von ihm entwickelte Box aus besonders widerstandsfähigem Kunststoff sperren.

Pym wirkte anfangs noch etwas zurückhaltend und mied die Blicke der anderen, aber nachdem Janet ihn mit dem Ellenbogen angestoßen und ihm aufmunternd zugelächelt hatte, erklärte er, dass er die benötigte Technik gerne bereitstellen und außerdem persönlich am Angriff teilnehmen wollte.

Steve nickte und wollte gerade näher auf ihre Strategie eingehen, als sich plötzlich Reed Richards von den Fantastic Four zu Wort meldete und ihnen mitteilte, dass er den Vorschlag zwar gut fand, aber eine _noch_ bessere Idee hätte.

Hank warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu, doch dann steckten die beiden Wissenschaftler die Köpfe zusammen und begannen sich zu beraten, wobei sie mit Fachwörtern nur so um sich warfen, und spätestens nach dem dritten Satz hatte Steve absolut keine Ahnung mehr, wovon sie sprachen.

Susan Storm, Reeds Lebensgefährtin, schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, als sie seine verwirrte Miene sah.

„Keine Sorge“, meinte sie. „Ich kenne dieses Gefühl. Sobald Reed einen Gleichgesinnten trifft, spricht er nicht mehr dieselbe Sprache, wie wir...“

Und plötzlich war er wieder da, der Schmerz in seiner Brust. Denn auch _Steve_ wusste, wie es war, tagtäglich mit einer ähnlich genialen und geistreichen Person zu tun zu haben, und ihm wurde auf einmal bewusst, wie sehr Tony ihm in diesem Moment fehlte. Tony mit seinen klugen Sprüchen, seinen spöttischen Bemerkungen, seinen amüsiert funkelnden, dunklen Augen...

Er hätte die angespannte Stimmung zweifellos mit ein paar wenigen Worten aufgelockert.

Nur mit Mühe konnte Steve den Gedanken an ihn wieder in den hintersten Winkel seines Bewusstseins verdrängen. Er musste sich jetzt konzentrieren. Je schneller sie ihren Gegner besiegt hatten, umso schneller würde er Tony helfen können.

Nach ein paar Minuten schienen sich Hank und Reed einig zu werden, und schließlich wandte sich Richards dem Rest der Gruppe zu.

„Transdimensionale Verschiebung“, erklärte er, wobei seine Augen vor Begeisterung leuchteten. „Wir erschaffen für einen kurzen Moment eine Einstein-Rosen-Brücke im Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum und verlagern den Angreifer in eine benachbarte Dimension.“

Für einen Moment herrschte Stille, während der Rest versuchte, den Sinn dieser Worte zu verstehen.

Schließlich gab Susans Bruder Johnny ein Seufzen von sich und sagte:

„Was Reed _meint_ – aber nicht _sagt_ , weil das vermutlich zu einfach wäre – ist Folgendes: wir öffnen ein Wurmloch zwischen den Welten und kicken ihn einfach aus unserem Universum in ein anderes hinein, wo er niemandem schaden kann.“

„Exakt!“ Reed strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, wie ein Kind am Weihnachtsabend.

„Oh... okay“, meinte Steve und rieb sich den Nacken. „Wie lange würde es dauern, so ein Portal zu öffnen?“

„Nun“, entgegnete Reed und dachte nach. „Ich habe die entsprechende Technik im Baxter Building und müsste deshalb zurück in mein Labor... Aber in spätestens zwanzig Minuten müsste alles einsatzbereit sein.“

Steve überlegte. Es würde mehr Zeit kosten, Reeds Vorschlag umzusetzen, aber wenn sie Erfolg hatten, würde ihnen von dem fremden Wesen nie wieder Gefahr drohen.

Die Entscheidung fiel ihm nicht sehr schwer.

„In Ordnung.“ Er nickte. „Dann komme ich mit Ihnen.“

Er sah sich um und musterte die Anwesenden. Strange und Daredevil fehlten, aber er vermutete – _hoffte_ – dass es daran lag, dass sie bereits woanders im Einsatz waren und alle Hände voll zu tun hatten.

„Falcon und Johnny“, sagte er dann. „Ihr zwei beschäftigt die Kreatur, bis wir so weit sind, das Portal zu öffnen. Janet, Hank – ihr haltet euch bereit und helft den beiden, den Feind durch das Portal zu drängen, sobald es offen ist. Spider-Man – du kommst mit mir, für dich habe ich noch einen besonderen Auftrag. Und alle anderen – teilt euch in Zweierteams auf und helft mit, die Brände zu löschen und die Zivilbevölkerung in Sicherheit zu bringen. – Auf geht’s, Leute!“

Es gab keinen Widerspruch, keine Diskussion. Stattdessen spiegelte sich Entschlossenheit auf ihren Gesichtern, denn jeder von ihnen wusste genau, wie viel auf dem  Spiel stand. Ihr Mut erfüllte Steve mit Stolz, und er erkannte, dass er und Tony in der Tat gut gewählt hatten.

Dann löste sich die kleine Gruppe auf und einen Augenblick später lag die Straßenecke, an der sie sich versammelt hatten, wieder dunkel und verlassen da.  
 

~*~  
 

Ein lautes Poltern über ihm riss Tony aus dem Halbschlaf, und für einen Moment dachte er, dass er endlich gerettet war und dass sie gekommen waren, um ihn auszugraben. Mit aller Kraft versuchte er, Arme und Beine zu bewegen, und es gelang ihm dabei sogar, seine linke Hand unter dem Betonbrocken hervorzuzerren, unter dem sie eingeklemmt gewesen war.

„Hier!“, schrie er mit heiserer Stimme, und jeder seiner verzweifelten Hilferufe verbrauchte mehr von dem wenigen, kostbaren Sauerstoff, den er noch hatte. „Ich bin hier!“

Bewegung kam in den Schutthaufen um ihn herum und Tony starrte atemlos in die Dunkelheit hinauf. Dann ertönte ein gewaltiges Krachen, als würde in seiner Nähe etwas einstürzen, und die Erschütterungen ließ die Masse an Betonschutt über ihm weiter zusammensacken.

„ _Nein!_ “ Panik erfasste ihn.

Während ihn seine Rüstung bisher erfolgreich vor den Gesteinsbrocken geschützt hatte, konnte er den Druck, den sie auf die Panzerung ausübten, nun körperlich spüren. Tony merkte, wie die Titanlegierung der Platten, die Brust, Arme und Beine bedeckten, nachgab, und die Rüstung sich an mehreren Stellen bog. Doch anstatt sich so weit einzudellen, dass sie seine Gliedmaßen zerquetschte, oder gar aufzuplatzen, hielt die Panzerung dem tonnenschweren Gewicht des Betonschutts wie durch ein Wunder stand.

_Noch._

Tony schloss die Augen.

Sein Verstand, der die Situation wie immer eiskalt analysierte, sagte ihm, dass es ein fragiles Gleichgewicht war und ihn vermutlich nur noch wenige Kilogramm davon trennten, zerdrückt zu werden, wie ein Altwagen in der Schrottpresse. Ein Schicksal, das er nicht einmal seinem ärgsten Feind wünschte.

Und selbst der Gedanke daran, dass dann wenigstens niemand mehr die Technik, die in seinem Anzug steckte, in die Hände bekommen und missbrauchen konnte, änderte nichts an der bodenlosen Verzweiflung, die ihn erfasste.

Er wollte nicht sterben. Nicht hier. Nicht so.

Und ganz sicher nicht jetzt, da er endlich so etwas wie Freunde hatte. Freunde und eine Lebensaufgabe...

Doch mit jeder verstreichenden Minute sanken seine Überlebenschancen weiter, und Tony zweifelte nicht daran, dass seine Rüstung nachgeben würde, lange noch, bevor die sechs Stunden um waren.  
 

~*~  
 

Natasha fluchte leise.

Sie hatte nur noch Minuten – und vielleicht nicht einmal mehr das – bis die Treppe vollständig abgebrannt war und sie keinen Ausweg mehr aus dem Flammenmeer finden würde.

Wenige Augenblicke zuvor hatte sie gemeinsam mit Spider-Man die letzten Bewohner des Hauses sicher aus dem brennenden Gebäude geführt... oder zumindest hatte sie das gedacht, bis Natasha das blasse Kindergesicht in einem der Fenster in der vierten Etage gesehen hatte, das verängstigt auf sie herabblickte. Dann war es plötzlich verschwunden, und während Natasha sofort wieder auf den Hauseingang zugestürmt war, hatte sich Spider-Man außen an der Wand emporgehangelt.

Jetzt stand sie im Flur der vierten Etage und versuchte sich zu erinnern, in welcher Wohnung sie das kleine Mädchen gesehen hatte, während um sie herum Flammen an der Tapete leckten und beißender Rauch ihre Augen tränen ließ.

Schnell lief sie den Gang entlang bis zu seinem Ende, wo der Flur an die Hauswand grenzte. Mit einem kräftigen Tritt öffnete sie die Tür der Wohnung, die sich dort befand, und in der sie das Kind vermutete.

Mannshohe Flammen schlugen ihr entgegen, und Natasha erkannte sofort, dass jede Hilfe zu spät kam. Verzweifelt lief sie vor der offenen Wohnungstür hin und her, doch es gab kein Durchkommen. Teppich, Möbel, Wände – alles brannte. Das Kind konnte unmöglich noch am Leben sein.

Und doch... Trotz all der Dinge, die sie schon erlebt hatte, und all der Menschen, die sie auf dem Gewissen hatte, wusste sie, dass sie es sich niemals verzeihen würde, wenn sie es nicht wenigstens _versuchen_ würde.

Natasha nahm Anlauf und wollte gerade losspurten, als sich Clint auf einmal über den Kommunikator meldete.

„Tasha!“, rief er. „Bist du immer noch da drin?“

„Da war ein kleines Mädchen, Clint“, erwiderte sie atemlos und hustete. „Ich bin gleich da, ich muss nur-“

„Sie ist in Sicherheit!“, unterbrach er sie. „Spider-Man hat das Kind gefunden und ist gerade aus dem Fenster nach draußen geklettert! – Jetzt sieh zu, dass du da endlich rauskommst!“

Erleichterung erfüllte sie.

„... verstanden“, erwiderte sie und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um.

Hätte es am Ende des Flurs ein Fenster gegeben, wäre sie einfach hinausgeklettert und hätte darauf vertraut, dass Spider-Man sie rechtzeitig sah und auffangen würde, wenn sie sprang. Doch stattdessen blieb ihr als einziger Ausweg die Treppe, über die sie bereits gekommen war – und die war aus Holz und würde nicht mehr lange halten.

Natasha hatte gerade die dritte Etage erreicht, als die Stufen unter ihr nachgaben. Sie stürzte ab, bekam jedoch im letzten Augenblick noch das Geländer zu fassen. Während sie an einer Querstrebe baumelte, warf sie einen Blick in das Flammenmeer unter sich.

Keine Chance... es bestand absolut keine Chance, dass sie den Fall überleben würde. Und selbst wenn, würden die Flammen sie im Bruchteil einer Sekunde verschlingen.

Natasha fluchte erneut, dieses Mal über sich selbst. Ohne Schutzvorkehrungen in ein brennendes Haus zu rennen, das jeden Moment einstürzen konnte, war nicht nur unvorsichtig gewesen, sondern schlichtweg dumm – und nun würde sie teuer dafür bezahlen.

„Clint...“, rief sie heiser und hustete.

Dann fing auch das Treppengeländer Feuer, und ihre Hände rutschten langsam ab und...

Sie fiel.

Nur um einen Sekundenbruchteil später mitten im Fall zur Seite geschleudert zu werden, als etwas – _jemand_ – gegen sie prallte. Natasha fühlte, wie sich ein Arm um sie schlang, und klammerte sich instinktiv an die Person, die sie festhielt, und dann spürte sie, wie sie durch die Flammen rasten und sah, wie die Wände an ihnen vorbeiflogen... Und dann lag auch schon die Eingangstür vor ihnen, und wie eine Kanonenkugel schossen sie hindurch und flogen hinaus ins Freie.

Aneinandergeklammert rollten sie über die Straße, wobei Natasha sich schmerzhaft Arme und Beine aufschrammte, und kamen schließlich nebeneinander auf dem Asphalt zu liegen.

Einen Moment lang taten sie nichts anderes, als dazuliegen und zu husten und nach Luft zu schnappen, bis Spider-Man sich nach einer Weile neben ihr aufsetzte, wobei er Natasha den Rücken zukehrte, und sich dann die Maske vom Gesicht riss.

Seine Schultern bebten, während er hustete, und sie sah, dass sein Anzug an mehreren Stellen angesengt war.

„Natasha!“, hörte sie Clints Stimme in der Leitung. „Geht es dir gut? Ist alles okay? – Ich dachte für einen Moment-!“

„Mir geht es gut“, beruhigte sie ihn. „Spider-Man hat mich rechtzeitig rausgeholt.“

„Oh, Gott sei Dank...!“ Clint gab ein erleichtertes Seufzen von sich. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich sonst getan hätte...“

Natasha erwiderte nichts, sondern stand vorsichtig auf und ging zu Spider-Man hinüber.

„Hey“, sagte sie leise, als sie neben ihn trat. „Alles in Ordnung?“

Er erstarrte plötzlich und sie sah, wie sich sein ganzer Körper versteifte. Hastig versuchte er dann, wieder seine Maske aufzusetzen, doch sie fiel ihm aus den zitternden Händen, und Natasha bückte sich, um sie aufzuheben.

„Danke, dass du mich gerettet hast“, sagte sie sanft und hielt sie ihm hin. „Das war sehr mutig von dir.“

Er schien einen Moment lang mit sich selbst zu kämpfen, doch schließlich hob er vorsichtig den Kopf.

Überrascht sah Natasha in das Gesicht eines Teenagers mit rußverschmierten Wangen, der ihren Blick verunsichert aus großen, braunen Augen erwiderte.

Sein Anblick erinnerte sie an ein verschrecktes Rehkitz, das vom Wolf überrascht worden war, und beinahe hätte sie ihn gefragt, ob er überhaupt schon _alt_ genug war für das, was er da tat.

Doch sie verkniff es sich im letzten Moment, denn die Frage wäre ihm gegenüber respektlos gewesen. Er war _offensichtlich_ alt genug, um seine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen und den Beschluss fassen zu können, mit seinen Kräften anderen zu helfen, und das Wohl seiner Mitmenschen über sein eigenes Leben zu stellen – er hatte es allein an diesem Abend mehrfach bewiesen. Und sie sollte seinen Beschluss akzeptieren, und ihn nicht bevormunden, wie ein Kind.

Ihre Miene wurde weicher.

„Keine Sorge“, meinte sie. „Ich habe nicht vor, deine Identität irgendwem zu verraten.“

Er schenkte ihr einen dankbaren Blick, bevor er vorsichtig nach seiner Maske griff und sie wieder über seinen Kopf zog.

„Die meisten Leute, die mich ohne Maske sehen, nehmen mich nicht ernst, weil ich so jung bin“, murmelte er, als er sich auf wackeligen Knien erhob.

„Dann sind die meisten Leute Idioten“, meinte Natasha nur.

Spider-Man war einen Moment lang ganz still, und sie musste nicht sein Gesicht sehen können, um zu wissen, dass er sie in diesem Augenblick entgeistert anstarrte.

Dann warf er die Arme in die Luft.

„Wo bist du nur mein ganzes Leben lang gewesen, du wunderbare Frau?!“, rief er aus, nun wieder ganz der Sprüche klopfende Superheld. Natasha musste lächeln.

„Hey!“, meldete sich Clint zu Wort. „Ihr _wisst_ , dass ich euch immer noch hören kann, oder?“

„Keine Sorge“, erwiderte sie nur. „Ich habe nicht vor, mit unserem neuen Freund durchzubrennen.“

„... _verdammt!_ “, kommentierte Spider-Man leise, aber er lachte dabei, während Clint entgegnete:

„Das will ich auch hoffen, sonst kriegt der Bengel es mit mir zu tun!“

Doch Clint und sie wussten beide, dass er es nicht so meinte; sie hatten schon zu vieles gemeinsam durchgestanden, als dass irgendetwas – oder irgend _jemand_ – ihre Beziehung hätte gefährden können. (Und _wenn_ Spider-Man ein Gefühl in Natasha wachrief, dann höchstens ihren Mutterinstinkt...)

Dann sprach Clint weiter, und sein Tonfall wurde wieder ernst:

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich befürchte, dass ihr euch keine längere Pause gönnen könnt“, meinte er. „Es scheint einen weiteren Notfall an der Park Avenue zu geben...“

Natasha seufzte nur und warf Spider-Man einen kurzen Blick zu.

„Sieht aus, als wartet mehr Arbeit auf uns“, sagte sie.

Er nickte und hielt ihr seine Hand hin.

„Dann nichts wie los“, entgegnete er, und einen Moment später waren sie wieder in der Luft.  
 

~*~  
 

Es war ein aussichtsloses Gefecht.

Verzweifelt sah Steve zum Himmel hinauf und verfolgte den spektakulären Luftkampf, der sich dort abspielte, und den seine neuen Verbündeten zu verlieren drohten.

Dabei war zuvor alles nach Plan verlaufen.

Johnny Storm und der geflügelte Superheld namens Falcon hatten das Wesen in einen Kampf verwickelt, so dass es davon abgelassen hatte, die Stadt unter ihnen weiter mit seinen Energiestrahlen zu zerstören. Steve und Reed hatten kurz darauf das Baxter Building erreicht, und Richards hatte in seinem Labor im obersten Geschoss die Maschine in Gang gesetzt, die im Luftraum direkt über dem Hauptquartier der Fantastic Four ein Dimensionsportal öffnete.

Dann waren Hank und Janet zu den Kämpfenden dazu gestoßen und hatten gemeinsam mit Johnny und Falcon versucht, die Kreatur durch das Portal zu treiben.

Doch diese schien ihre Absicht zu durchschauen, denn sie entfernte sich immer weiter von dem Portal, bis sie nicht mehr über der Stadt selbst, sondern bereits über dem Hudson River schwebte. Für eine Weile wuchsen Janet und Hank sogar auf ihre maximale Größe, um sie mit bloßen Händen einzufangen, doch in dieser Gestalt waren ihre Bewegungen zu langsam, und die Kreatur entwischte ihnen immer wieder flink.

Reed konnte das Portal nicht verschieben und das Wesen ließ sich nicht lenken, sondern stellte nun stattdessen eine Bedrohung für die Wohngegenden westlich des Flusses dar.

Und Steve war eines deutlich klar: sollte es sich noch darüber hinaus bewegen oder New York sogar gänzlich hinter sich lassen, würden sie es nicht mehr so schnell wiederfinden. Und wenn sie ganz _besonders_ viel Pech hatten, würde es den Rest des Landes – wenn nicht sogar der _Welt_ – verwüsten, ohne dass sie es rechtzeitig aufhalten konnten.

Steve ging in Gedanken Dutzende von möglichen Szenarien durch, doch keines davon gefiel ihm.

Und es gefiel ihm noch weniger, dass er dazu verdammt war, auf dem Dach des Baxter Buildings zu stehen und absolut nichts ausrichten zu können.

Eine Wasserfontäne schoss plötzlich vom Fluss in den Himmel hinauf, als Johnny von einem Energiestrahl getroffen wurde und abstürzte. Sein brennender Körper verdampfte dabei zahllose Kubikmeter Wasser, und für einen Moment war sogar der Grund des Flusses zu erkennen, bevor Johnny wieder in Flammen aufging und abhob, und die Wassermassen über der Stelle zusammenschlugen, an der er eben noch gestanden hatte.

Steve war dennoch froh, dass es _ihn_ getroffen hatte, und keinen der anderen drei, denn im Gegensatz zu ihm hätten sie ernsthaften Schaden nehmen können.

Der Luftkampf ging weiter, und es war ein ewiges Hin und Her von Attacke und Gegenattacke. Und mit jedem Moment entfernten sich die Kämpfenden weiter vom Portal...

„Wir schaffen es nicht“, meinte Janet schließlich erschöpft, die zu Steve zurückgeflogen war, um Bericht zu erstatten. „Es scheint unsere Attacken gar nicht wahrzunehmen und selbst Johnnys Feuerbälle können nichts ausrichten. Hank und ich haben versucht, es zu schrumpfen, doch dafür müssten wir näher an das Ding heran, und seine Verteidigung ist lückenlos.“

Sie wuchs wieder auf ihre normale Größe und sah besorgt zu den Kämpfenden hinüber.

„Was sollen wir jetzt tun...?“, fragte sie leise.

Steves Kiefer mahlten, während er fieberhaft nachdachte. Er war der Stratege; _er_ hatte sie in die Schlacht geschickt. Wenn ihnen etwas zustieß, dann war er – und er _allein_ – dafür verantwortlich.

Doch was auch immer passierte, sie durften nicht zulassen, dass das Wesen New York verließ, egal, wie groß der Schaden auch sein mochte, den es in der Stadt anrichtete. Denn nur hier hatten sie die Möglichkeit und die geeigneten Leute, es zu bekämpfen.

_Denk nach, Rogers... denk NACH...!_

„Ähm... Cap?“, riss ihn auf einmal Janets leise Stimme aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ich will niemanden beunruhigen, aber... was _ist_ das?“

Sie hob die Hand und deutete auf das Portal über ihnen.

Zuvor hatte sich das Tor zwischen den Welten als dunkles Oval vor dem bewölkten Nachthimmel von New York abgehoben und sie hatten nur hin und wieder das schwache Licht weit entfernter, fremder Sternensysteme hindurchschimmern sehen können.

Doch jetzt war die Finsternis auf der anderen Seite des Portals zum Leben erwacht und Steve konnte mehrere gigantische Schatten ausmachen, die sich dem Tor zu ihrer Welt näherten.

„Äh... Dr. Richards?“, fragte er. „Hatten Sie vorhin nicht gesagt, die andere Dimension wäre überwiegend leer...?“

Der Wissenschaftler starrte zu dem Portal im Himmel empor.

„Erstaunlich“, murmelte er. „Diese Lebensform habe ich bei meiner letzten Reise gar nicht bemerkt. Sie scheint vollständig aus Antimaterie zu bestehen... Hochinteressant...!“

„Das ist toll, wirklich“, stieß Janet in einem Anflug von Panik hervor. „Aber wir haben bereits einen Besucher, der nicht in diese Welt gehört, wir brauchen nicht noch weitere!“

„Janet hat Recht“, meinte Steve, als die ersten schwarzen Wolken aus dem Portal quollen und den Himmel über ihren Köpfen verdunkelten wie Tinte, die sich mit Wasser vermischte. „Schließen Sie das Tor wieder!“

„Aber-“, wollte Reed protestieren, doch Steve hatte nun vollständig in seinen Captain-America-Modus geschaltet und sagte in einem Tonfall, der keinen Widerspruch duldete:

„Tun Sie es, Richards! – _Sofort!_ “

Schweren Herzens kehrte der andere Mann in sein Labor zurück und deaktivierte die Maschine, und kurz darauf begann das Wurmloch zu schrumpfen. Hastig zogen sich die tentakelartigen Ausläufer der dunklen Kreatur wieder durch das Portal zurück, das nach wenigen Momenten verschwunden war, als hätte es nie existiert.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?“ Janets Stimme klang hoffnungslos.

„Können Sie ein neues Portal öffnen?“, fragte Steve an Reed gewandt, als dieser wieder zu ihnen zurückgekehrt war. „Eines zu einer anderen Dimension?“

Doch der andere Mann schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ich müsste die Maschine erst neu kalibrieren und auf die Frequenz eines anderen Universums einstellen, und das dauert Tage. Tut mir leid.“

Steve ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

Das war’s. Nun war auch die letzte Hoffnung dahin, ihren Angreifer unschädlich zu machen. Sie hatten es nicht geschafft, die Stadt zu retten, und nun würde die fremde Kreatur alles vernichten.

Und das Schlimmste daran war, dass Tony sich völlig umsonst geopfert hatte. Steve fühlte sich plötzlich so schuldig, wie seit Buckys Tod nicht mehr, und er wünschte, er könnte Tony wenigstens noch ein letztes Mal sehen, um sich bei ihm für sein Versagen zu entschuldigen.

Doch gerade, als die Lage schließlich völlig aussichtslos schien, geschah auf einmal etwas Unerwartetes – etwas, womit Steve überhaupt nicht gerechnet hatte, weil er schlichtweg nicht mehr daran gedacht hatte:

Der Hulk griff an.

Und gegen ihn war sogar die fremde Kreatur machtlos.

Mit einem gigantischen Sprung flog er über den Fluss hinweg und verpasst dem Wesen dabei einen Schlag, der es mehrere hundert Meter weit zurück in Richtung Manhattan schleuderte.

„Faszinierend...“, meinte Reed, der neben Steve getreten war, mit leuchtenden Augen. Er konnte seinen Blick nicht von der großen, grünen und ausgesprochen wütenden Gestalt abwenden, die von Wolkenkratzer zu Wolkenkratzer sprang und bei jedem Sprung erneut auf den Angreifer eindrosch. „Was ist das?“

„Das“, sagte Steve, der neue Hoffnung geschöpft hatte, mit grimmigem Lächeln, „ist unser Hulk.“

Dann überlegte er einen Augenblick, denn es war schließlich _Reed_ , mit dem er gerade sprach, und fügte vorsichtshalber hinzu:

„Und nein, er steht nicht für Experimente zur Verfügung.“

Reed sah tatsächlich für einen Moment enttäuscht aus, und Steve schüttelte nur den Kopf, bevor er gebannt weiter den Kampf über ihren Köpfen verfolgte.

Mit gezielten Fausthieben trieb Hulk die Kreatur vor sich her. Den gelegentlichen Energiestrahl, den er dabei abbekam, nahm er entweder nicht wahr, oder er machte ihn nur noch wütender, denn er hörte nicht auf, auf das Wesen einzuschlagen. Jeder der kraftvollen Hiebe ließ es benommen durch die Luft taumeln, und ehe sie sich versahen, schmetterte Hulk es mit einem letzten, harten Schlag zu Boden.

Ein ohrenbetäubendes Krachen ertönte, als der Asphalt unter der Wucht des Einschlags aufplatzte. Der metertiefe Krater, der dabei entstanden war, wurde noch etwas tiefer, als der Hulk kurz darauf mit beiden Füßen auf der Kreatur landete. Während er sie mit seinem vollen Gewicht zu Boden drückte, trafen auch die anderen ein, und hastig zog Hank ein Gerät aus seiner Tasche und legte es auf den Körper des Wesens.

Für ein paar Sekunden passierte nichts, doch dann begann die Kreatur zu schrumpfen und war wenig später verschwunden – oder zumindest zu klein, als dass Steve sie von seiner Position aus hätte erkennen können.

Einen Moment lang konnte er kaum glauben, dass es das gewesen war, dass es endlich vorbei war. Doch dann brachen Johnny und die anderen in Jubelschreie aus, und er begriff, dass der Kampf tatsächlich ein Ende hatte.

Sie hatten es geschafft. Die Stadt war gerettet.

Mit einem lauten ‚RUMMS‘ landete der Hulk im nächsten Augenblick vor ihm auf dem Dach des Baxter Buildings und stieß ein triumphierendes Brüllen aus, bei dem Janet sich die Ohren zuhalten musste. Doch Steve lachte nur, so erleichtert fühlte er sich in diesem Moment.

Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und sah zu dem großen, grünen Gesicht hinauf, das auf sie herabblickte.

„Gute Arbeit“, meinte er anerkennend und Hulk gab ein Schnauben von sich. „Du hast heute mehr als zehn Millionen Menschen das Leben gerettet. Das wird niemand so schnell vergessen.“

„Ich hoffe“, grollte Hulk und grinste.

Dann schrumpfte er langsam zurück auf normale Menschengröße und wenige Momente später stand ein halbnackter, ebenfalls grinsender Bruce Banner vor ihnen.

„Da braucht man mal zwei Stunden länger und schon liegt wieder die halbe Stadt in Schutt und Asche“, meinte er. „Manchmal frage ich mich, was ihr ohne mich bloß tun würdet...?“

„Ich will gar nicht erst darüber nachdenken“, entgegnete Steve schmunzelnd. „Im Ernst, Bruce – du bist wirklich genau im richtigen Moment zurückgekehrt.“

„Ja, das habe ich schon vermutet, als ich die Nachrichten gesehen habe“, sagte Bruce und nickte. Dann schlang er fröstelnd die Arme um den Oberkörper und trat von einem nackten Fuß auf den anderen.

„Äh... hat jemand vielleicht ein Paar Turnschuhe für mich? Meine stehen noch auf der anderen Seite des Flusses...“

„Ich glaube schon“, meinte Steve und hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „... Dr. Richards?“

Er sah zu Reed hinüber, der nicht auf seine Worte reagierte, sondern stattdessen voller Faszination Bruce musterte. Er war gerade dabei, die Finger nach dessen Hose auszustrecken, vermutlich um die Beschaffenheit des erstaunlich dehnbaren Materials zu testen.

„Dr. Richards!“, wiederholte Steve, dieses Mal etwas lauter, und der Wissenschaftler zog schnell die Hand zurück.

„Oh. Ah. Ja“, stieß er zerstreut hervor. „Schuhe... Natürlich.“

Er warf Bruce einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und bedeutete ihm dann, ihm zu folgen.

Steve sah ihnen nur kopfschüttelnd nach.

Dann sah er zu den anderen hinüber, die in diesem Moment neben ihm und Janet auf dem Dach landeten.

Hank Pym hielt eine durchsichtige Box in der Hand, in der die auf wenige Zentimeter geschrumpfte Kreatur zornig brummend hin- und herflog, wie ein gefangener Käfer. Doch in dieser Größe waren ihre Energiestrahlen zu schwach, um den dicken Wänden des Gefäßes auch nur ansatzweise Schaden zufügen zu können.

„So gefällt mir das Mistding doch schon viel besser“, meinte Hank zufrieden, und Johnny neben ihm grinste.

„Wir sollten es trotzdem durch eines von Reeds Portalen schicken, sobald er die Maschine wieder in Gang gesetzt hat“, sagte Steve dann. „Es hat in unserer Welt einfach nichts verloren.“

Hank sah seinen Fang lange an und seufzte schließlich.

„Es wäre wohl das Beste für alle“, stimmte er zu.

Steve nickte. „Danke, Dr. Pym.“

Er sah in die Runde. „Danke euch allen. Ihr habt heute Nacht großartige Arbeit geleistet.“

Dann sah er zum Himmel empor, wo sich kurz zuvor noch das Portal befunden hatte, das ihnen dieses Mal leider keine Hilfe gewesen war...

... und plötzlich weiteten sich seine Augen vor Schreck.

Während der letzten paar Minuten, nachdem sie die Krise überstanden hatten, hatte er eine Person fast völlig vergessen.

„Oh Gott, Tony...!“, rief er bestürzt.

Jetzt, wo die unmittelbare Gefahr gebannt war, konnte er ihm endlich helfen.

Und er betete, dass es noch nicht zu spät war!

Die verwirrten Blicke der anderen ignorierend rannte er los.

„Janet, Hank, Falcon!“, rief er über die Schulter. „Helft den Aufräumteams dabei, die Straßen freizuräumen, damit wieder Autos und vor allem Rettungswagen durchkommen. – Und Johnny! Kannst du deine Schwester und Ben für mich suchen? Ich brauche dringend ihre Hilfe!“

„Ähm... okay?“, erwiderte Johnny etwas verdutzt, düste aber sofort los.

Dann stürzte Steve in Reeds Labor, wo Bruce sich gerade seinen zweiten Schuh anzog, und schenkte seinem Teamkollegen einen bedauernden Blick.

„Es tut mir wirklich, wirklich leid“, sagte er, „aber wir benötigen den Hulk noch mal. Tony ist abgestürzt, und wir brauchen jede Hilfe, die wir kriegen können, um ihn auszugraben.“

Bruce sah seufzend auf die Schuhe hinab, und dann hinauf zu Reed.

„Wär’s okay, wenn ich die mitnehme?“, fragte er.

Der andere Mann zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Sie haben früher Ben gehört, und ich glaube nicht, dass er noch Verwendung dafür hat...“

„Danke.“ Bruce lächelte.

Dann erhob er sich und nickte Steve zu.

„Okay“, sagte er. „Lass uns gehen.“  
 

~*~  
 

Auf dem Weg zur Absturzstelle schaltete Steve wieder den Kommunikator ein und warf außerdem einen Blick auf sein Handy, um zu prüfen, ob er neue Nachrichten hatte. Er hatte sich immer noch nicht daran gewöhnt, ständig ein tragbares Telefon dabei zu haben, und vergaß häufig, nach neuen Anrufen zu schauen, besonders während ihrer Missionen, wenn die Mitglieder ihres Teams eh alle per Funkverbindung miteinander in Kontakt standen.

Doch Fury wies sie hartnäckig bei fast jedem Einsatz darauf hin, wie wichtig es war, ihre Handys im Auge zu behalten, für den Fall, dass SHIELD sie erreichen wollte, darum fühlte sich Steve auch etwas schuldig, als er sah, dass ihn etwa eine Stunde zuvor jemand angerufen hatte.

Er machte allerdings ein überraschtes Gesicht, als er den Namen des Anrufers sah.

Sofort wählte er seine Nummer.

„JARVIS?“, fragte er. „Was gibt es...?“  
 

~*~  
 

Die Absturzstelle war ein einziges Trümmerfeld.

Noch immer hing Staub in der Luft, aber es war nicht mehr viel. Dennoch banden sie sich sicherheitshalber Tücher vor Mund und Nase, um den feinen Betonstaub nicht einzuatmen.

Steve erkannte sofort, was für ein Glück es war, dass er mit JARVIS gesprochen hatte, denn die Grundfläche des eingestürzten Gebäudes war so groß, wie ein kleines Fußballfeld. Ohne die genauen Koordinaten, die JARVIS ihm geliefert hatte, hätten sie wahrscheinlich tagelang nach Tony suchen müssen.

„Und du bist dir _sicher_ , dass es exakt an dieser Stelle ist?“, fragte er, das Handy ans Ohr gepresst. „Tut mir leid, dass ich noch mal nachhake, JARVIS, aber wir haben vielleicht nur diesen einen Versuch, darum ist es wichtig, dass wir es genau wissen.“

„Ich bin mir zu etwa 99,37% sicher, Captain Rogers“, erwiderte die KI. „Und sollte ich mich doch irren, dann habe ich als Dienstprogramm versagt, und werde mit Freuden meine Datenspeicher löschen...“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das nötig sein wird“, sagte Steve hastig, den der Gedanke etwas beunruhigte, dass JARVIS ernsthaft in Betracht zog, wegen einer Fehlkalkulation, die seinen Schöpfer das Leben kosten könnte, Selbstmord zu begehen.

Dann gab er den anderen ein Zeichen, dass er die Stelle gefunden hatte, und sie traten zu ihm und begannen gemeinsam zu graben.

Nachdem er JARVIS angerufen hatte, hatte Steve über die private Sprechleitung ihres Teams Natasha kontaktiert und sie gebeten, sofort zum Avengers Tower zurückzukehren und aus Tonys Labor einen Ersatzreaktor zur Absturzstelle zu bringen. Denn er hätte es sich niemals verziehen, wenn Tony noch auf dem Trümmerfeld gestorben wäre, nur weil er, Steve, nicht an alles gedacht hatte.

Doch ihm war bewusst, dass es auch mit ARC-Reaktor ein Rennen mit der Zeit werden würde, und so grub er verbissen weiter und hob Stein um Stein an, bis seine Finger klamm wurden und er kaum noch Gefühl darin hatte.

Neben ihm standen der Hulk und Ben Grimm von den Fantastic Four und schaufelten mit ihren riesigen Händen den Schutt fort. Susan Storm benutzte derweil ihre Fähigkeit, Kraftfelder zu erzeugen, um größere Bruchstücke darin einzuschließen und weg zu transportieren, sowie die Wände der Grube vor dem Einsturz zu bewahren, während Spider-Man seine dünnen, aber äußerst reißfesten Fäden jeweils um einzelne Betonbrocken wob und sie dann wie an einem Seil von der Grube fortzerrte.

Steve hoffte, dass sie Tony bald fanden. Abgesehen von dem enormen Druck durch den Betonschutt bestand auch die Gefahr, dass ihm bald schlichtweg der Sauerstoff ausging, und selbst JARVIS wusste nicht genau, wie viel Luft ihm noch blieb.

Und so gruben sie immer weiter und weiter, und wenn Steves Bewegungen immer verzweifelter wurden und seine Hände nach einer Weile anfingen zu bluten, dann verloren die anderen kein Wort darüber. Denn sie wussten, dass er nicht aufhören würde, bis er Gewissheit hatte... wie auch immer diese Gewissheit aussehen würde.  
 

~*~  
 

Über ihm war Licht.

Für einen Moment war er sich nicht sicher, ob sein Verstand ihm nur etwas vorgaukelte – überrascht hätte es ihn an diesem Punkt jedenfalls nicht mehr. Doch der schwache Lichtschimmer blieb, und auch wenn Tony halb im Delirium war, wusste er, dass es sich dabei nicht um das Licht am Ende des Tunnels handelte.

Das wäre auch ziemlich ärgerlich gewesen.

Der Schutthaufen um ihn herum kam abermals in Bewegung, und der schmale Spalt über ihm wurde allmählich größer und der Lichtschein heller. Er konnte Stimmen hören, die lauter wurden, je weniger Betonschutt ihn von der Oberfläche trennte. Der Druck auf seine Rüstung ließ langsam nach und wundervolle kühle Nachtluft drang durch die Ritzen und Spalten seines Gefängnisses.

Tonys Hals war zu trocken, als dass er sich hätte lautstark bemerkbar machen können, aber er versuchte es trotzdem.

„Hey! Hallo...! Ich bin hier...!“, krächzte er. Er hustete und begann zu lachen, und das war definitiv eine schlechte Idee, denn plötzlich musste er nur noch mehr husten. Für einen Moment wurde es über ihm still, dann waren plötzlich aufgeregte Rufe zu hören und es wurde immer heller und heller, während ein Stein nach dem anderen von ihm heruntergehoben wurde.

Und auf einmal...

... war er frei.

Das Licht ihrer Lampen blendete ihn so sehr, dass Tony die Augen zukneifen musste und instinktiv das Gesicht wegdrehte. Dann spürte er, wie jemand die Hände seitlich an seinen Kopf legte und vorsichtig die Maske entfernte, und er versuchte, sich zu wehren, doch er hatte keine Kraft mehr.

„Tony...!“, hörte er eine Stimme, die ihm nur allzu vertraut war – und war _das_ nicht eine Überraschung. „JARVIS hat uns gesagt, wo wir dich finden. Wie geht es dir? Hast du dir was gebrochen? Bitte sag was! – _Tony!_ “

Tony gab als Antwort nur ein weiteres Husten von sich und blinzelte mit tränenden Augen in das helle Licht. Nach einigen Momenten wurde sein Blick etwas klarer und er sah Steve, der sich mit besorgter Miene über ihn beugte und dabei seinen Atemschutz vom Gesicht zog. Hinter ihm standen noch weitere Personen, aber im Gegenlicht konnte Tony sie nur schemenhaft erkennen.

Steve hatte seine Maske abgelegt, und seine blonden Haare waren grau von all dem Betonstaub um sie herum. Seine Wangen waren schmutzig und sein Gesicht erschöpft, doch seine blauen Augen musterten Tony mit der gleichen Mischung aus Besorgnis und Zuneigung, die ihm so schmerzlich vertraut war.

Es kostete Tony all seine verbliebene Kraft, um die Hand zu heben und sie an Steves Wange zu legen.

„Hat dich schon mal jemand darauf hingewiesen, dass du dir zu viele Sorgen machst?“, murmelte er. „Du solltest das lassen, wirklich, das gibt nur Falten. Und Falten sehen nicht mal an Captain America gut aus...“

Er redete Unsinn und er wusste es, aber wenigstens führten seine Worte dazu, dass sich Steves Miene etwas entspannte und sich ein schmales Lächeln auf seine Lippen stahl.

„Ich werde es überleben“, entgegnete der andere und presste Tonys Hand an seine Wange. „Und du hältst durch, hast du verstanden? Natasha ist gleich hier!“

Tony nickte schwach und schloss dann die Augen.

„Okay“, flüsterte er.

Er war gerettet, und Steve war hier, und nun würde alles gut werden.

Und endlich erlaubte Tony es sich, in die Bewusstlosigkeit abzudriften, die in den letzten Stunden so geduldig auf ihn gewartet hatte. Als Steve kurz darauf erneut seinen Namen rief, hörte er ihn schon nicht mehr.


	6. Here We Are Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... in dem sich der Kreis der Erzählung schließt. :)

 

 _Zuvor..._  
 

Dunkelheit umgab ihn.

Doch es war nicht die warme und sichere Dunkelheit des Schlafes, in der er schwebte, sondern die Finsternis des Grabes, das ihn mit seiner kalten Erde zu ersticken drohte. Er fühlte sich eingeengt und riss in seiner Panik die Augen auf. Man hatte ihn ohne Sarg begraben, und nun drang Sand in seine Augen, seine Nase, seine Ohren.

Er wollte atmen, doch er bekam keine Luft; er wollte schreien, doch die Erde erstickte seine Rufe. Er riss die Arme hoch, um den Sand wegzuschaufeln und sich aus seinem Grab zu befreien, doch das Erdreich nahm kein Ende, er war einfach zu tief begraben.

Bald verlor er die Orientierung und wusste nicht mehr, wo oben und wo unten war, und noch immer drang Erde in seinen Mund und füllte seine Rachen, seine Luftröhre, seine Lungen...

„...-ny! _Tony!_ – Wach auf!“

Er spürte, wie sich eine warme Hand auf seinen Unterarm legte, und fuhr keuchend von seinem Bett hoch. Einen Moment lang tat er nichts anderes, als zu würgen und zu husten und sich zu vergewissern, dass seine Kehle nicht voller Erde war und er nicht bei lebendigem Leib unter Tonnen von Schutt und Staub begraben lag.

Während sich sein Herzschlag langsam wieder beruhigte, irrten seinen Augen durch den Raum.

Ein einfaches, schmuckloses Zimmer mit großen Fenstern, steril wirkende Möbel in hellen Farben, drei unbenutzte Betten mit weißen Bezügen, ein leichter Geruch von Desinfektionsmitteln in der Luft... ja, das war zweifellos die Krankenstation von SHIELD. Auch wenn es das erste Mal war, dass _er_ in einem der Betten erwachte, und nicht einer der anderen.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte dann der Mann, der zu seiner Linken an seinem Bett saß und seinen Arm noch immer mit sanftem Griff festhielt.

Er wandte ihm das Gesicht zu und sah in Clints besorgte Miene. Der andere trug seine normale Alltagskleidung, und abgesehen von dem Verband um seinen Arm und ein paar Kratzern im Gesicht schien er unversehrt zu sein.

„Ich...“ Tony fuhr sich unruhig mit der Hand durch die Haare und verzog für einen Moment das Gesicht, als seine Finger dabei eine große Beule an seinem Hinterkopf ertasteten. „Ich glaube schon. Uhm... Danke fürs Wecken.“

„Keine Ursache“, entgegnete Clint und sein Gesicht entspannte sich etwas. Er ließ Tonys Arm wieder los und lehnte sich dann in seinem Stuhl zurück.

Einen Moment lang sahen sie sich wortlos an.

‚Was ist passiert?‘, hätte vermutlich Tonys erste Frage lauten sollen. Oder: ‚Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?‘

Stattdessen überraschte er sich selbst, indem er fragte: „Wo ist Steve?“

Doch Clint zuckte nicht mal mit der Wimper. Offenbar hatte er mit der Frage gerechnet.

„Im Konferenzraum bei Fury“, sagte er. „Vermutlich, um ihm zu erklären, wieso ihr ein Team von Superhelden zusammengestellt habt, ohne vorher SHIELD zu konsultieren.“

Tony ignorierte geflissentlich den stillen Vorwurf in dieser Aussage.

„Heißt das, mein Notruf ist angekommen?“, fragte er und sein Blick erhellte sich. „Es hat geklappt?“

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ‚geklappt‘ in diesem Zusammenhang das richtige Wort ist“, erwiderte Clint schulterzuckend. „Aber wenn du wissen willst, ob euer kleines Heldenprojekt erfolgreich war und durch die Hilfe eurer neuen Freunde New York gerettet werden konnte, dann ja – es hat ‚geklappt‘.“

„Gut“, meinte Tony zufrieden. Mehr wollte er im Moment nicht wissen, die Details würde er später immer noch erfahren.

„ _Gut?_ “, wiederholte Clint. „Mehr hast du dazu nicht zu sagen? Du suchst mit Cap nach neuen Mitgliedern für die Initiative und euch kommt nicht _einmal_ die Idee, uns Bescheid zu sagen? Haben wir euer Vertrauen denn immer noch nicht verdient, nach allem, was wir zusammen durchgemacht haben...?“

Er sah Tony finster an und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Das ist nicht cool, Mann... das ist überhaupt nicht cool.“

Tony seufzte. Clints Anschuldigungen waren vollkommen gerechtfertigt und Tony, der ihn und die anderen wirklich mochte und als Freunde betrachtete, hatte oft ein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt, weil er das Projekt vor ihnen geheim gehalten hatte.

Doch Clint und Natasha waren gleichzeitig auch Agenten für SHIELD, und Tony hatte zu viele unangenehme Erfahrungen mit der Organisation gemacht, als dass er ihnen bedingungslos vertrauen konnte.

„Ich verstehe, warum du enttäuscht bist“, sagte er darum nur. „Aber ich hielt es zu dem Zeitpunkt für eine gute Idee. Und das ist auch alles, was ich zu meiner Verteidigung sagen kann.“

„Hm“, machte Clint mit wenig Begeisterung. Dann runzelte er die Stirn, als Tony die Decke zurückschlug und seine Beine aus dem Bett schwang.

„Hey!“, sagte er, während der andere in die Latschen schlüpfte, die neben seinem Bett standen. „Wo willst du hin?“

„Zu Fury“, entgegnete Tony, dessen geschundene Muskeln bei jeder Bewegung protestierten, und biss die Zähne zusammen. Zwar tat ihm jeder Teil seines Körpers weh, doch es war bei weitem nicht so schlimm, wie er gedacht hatte – er wollte lieber nicht wissen, mit wie viel Schmerzmitteln sie ihn vollgepumpt hatten – und so setzte er beharrlich weiter einen Fuß vor den anderen. Wenn Steve gerade bei Fury war, dann musste Tony ihm beistehen, anstatt zuzulassen, dass der Direktor von SHIELD ihn in der Luft zerriss. Denn so, wie er ihn mittlerweile kannte, tat Fury dies zweifellos gerade.

„Du kannst kaum laufen, Stark, du solltest dich wieder hinlegen“, meinte Clint, doch Tony ignorierte ihn und steuerte mit kleinen Schritten auf die Tür des Zimmers zu.

Der andere sah ihm einen Moment lang schweigend dabei zu, doch als er sah, dass Tony nicht vorhatte, wieder ins Bett zu gehen, stand er schließlich leise fluchend auf, trat neben ihn und legte sich seinen Arm um die Schulter.

„Hier, lass mich dir helfen“, sagte Clint leise. „Du sturer Idiot...“

„Danke, Barton“, ächzte Tony.

„Ich helfe dir, weil Cap dich braucht, nur, damit das klar ist“, erwiderte Clint. „Denn wirklich verdient hast du meine Hilfe gerade nicht...“

„Ich weiß...“, sagte Tony, und es lag so viel aufrichtige Dankbarkeit in seiner Stimme, dass der andere Mann nichts weiter entgegnete, sondern nur resigniert den Kopf schüttelte.  
 

 

~*~

 

„Ich fürchte, diese Unterhaltung dreht sich im Kreis“, stellte Nick Fury finster fest.

„Das befürchte ich auch“, erwiderte Steve kühl.

Die beiden Männer standen sich mitten im Raum gegenüber und starrten einander an. Sie diskutierten nun schon seit über zwei Stunden, und keiner von ihnen hatte vor, von seinem jeweiligen Standpunkt abzuweichen.

Steves Geduld war für gewöhnlich grenzenlos, aber langsam hat er keinen Nerv mehr für dieses Gespräch. Er war seit mehr als fünfzig Stunden auf den Beinen und wünschte sich nichts weiter, als mit Fury endlich einen Kompromiss zu finden und anschließend ins Bett zu fallen und wenigstens acht Stunden zu schlafen, denn selbst sein serumgestärkter Körper erreicht langsam die Grenzen seiner Belastbarkeit.

Außerdem wollte er nach Tony sehen, an dessen Bett er den letzten halben Tag lang gesessen hatte und darauf gewartet hatte, dass er endlich wieder aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit erwachte. Allein der Gedanke daran, dass Furys Uneinsichtigkeit das einzige war, was ihn momentan daran hinderte, bei ihm zu sein, verschlechterte Steves Laune noch weiter.

„Ich hatte bei dieser Sache auf mehr Kooperation von Ihrer Seite aus gehofft, Captain Rogers“, fuhr Fury schließlich fort. „Gerade _Sie_ müssten wissen, dass man Leute, die über solche Kräfte verfügen, nicht völlig ohne Aufsicht herumlaufen lassen kann. Sie müssen für ihre Taten zur Verantwortung gezogen werden können, und das geht nicht, wenn niemand weiß, wer sie sind.“

„Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass ich mich wiederhole, Director“, erwidere Steve, „aber ich werde _keinen_ von ihnen zwingen, seine geheime Identität preiszugeben. Diese Zusammenarbeit kann nur auf freiwilliger Basis funktionieren. Und sollte es doch einmal Probleme geben, werden sich die Avengers intern darum kümmern.“

Fury hob zweifelnd seine Augenbraue. „Und was wollen Sie dann anstellen, Captain? Ihnen eine Strafpredigt halten? Sie einsperren, wenn sie nicht zur Vernunft kommen wollen? Sie exekutieren?“

Steve sog bei den letzten Worten scharf die Luft ein.

„Wir werden ihren Fall prüfen und sie – wenn notwendig – den zuständigen Behörden übergeben“, erwiderte er dann. „Denn sie sind immer noch amerikanische Staatsbürger und haben die gleichen Rechte, wie jeder andere auch.“

Doch Fury schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Wie können wir ihnen die gleichen Rechte einräumen, wenn sie in ihrer Freizeit Selbstjustiz üben und _andere_ Bürger dabei ihrer Rechte berauben – selbst, wenn es sich dabei um Kriminelle handelt? Das macht sie nicht besser, als die Menschen, auf die sie Jagd machen!“

„Wenn Sie tatsächlich dieser Meinung sind, warum haben Sie dann jemals die Avengers-Initiative gegründet?“, entgegnete Steve scharf.

Fury zog finster die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Das hat damit überhaupt nichts zu-!“

Plötzlich ertönte ein Klopfen an der Tür und Fury hielt für einen Moment inne. Dann fluchte er leise und brüllte: „Herein!“

Die Tür öffnete sich und Clint steckte vorsichtig seinen Kopf ins Zimmer.

„Agent Barton“, sagte Fury wenig begeistert. „Was gibt es denn jetzt schon wieder?“

„Oh, es geht nicht um mich“, entgegnete Clint schnell. „Es ist nur...“

Er stieß die Tür mit der Schulter etwas weiter auf, und gleich darauf konnten Fury und Steve auch sehen, wieso. Tony Stark stand im Krankenhemd und mit blassem Gesicht neben Clint und hielt sich an seiner Schulter fest, um nicht umzukippen.

Steves Herz schien für einen Moment stehenzubleiben, nur um dann mit dreifacher Geschwindigkeit weiterzuklopfen. Tony war wieder aufgewacht! Wie lange war er schon wach? Und wieso zum Teufel hatte ihm niemand sofort Bescheid gesagt...?

Tony setzte vorsichtig einen Fuß in den Raum und stolperte dabei fast über die Schwelle, und mit wenigen Schritten war Steve bei ihm und hievte ihn mit Clints Hilfe auf einen der lederbespannten Drehstühle. Seine Hand ruhte dabei warm auf Tonys Schulter – auch dann noch, als der andere sich schon längst gesetzt hatte – und Tony schenkte ihm ein erschöpftes, aber dankbares Lächeln.

Fury funkelte ihn währenddessen aus seinem verbliebenen Auge an, und Clint nutzte den Moment, um den Raum unauffällig wieder zu verlassen.

„Stark!“, brummte Fury schließlich. „Was zum Teufel haben Sie hier zu suchen? Sie sollten zurück in Ihr Bett gehen, Sie sehen aus wie der Tod auf Latschen.“

„Ihre Sorge um mich ist wirklich schmeichelhaft“, erwiderte Tony nur – und da war er wieder, der altbekannte spöttische Tonfall. Unwillkürlich drückte Steve seine Schulter.

Fury gab ein tiefes Seufzen von sich, so als würde er in dem anderen Mann die Quelle all seiner Probleme sehen, doch er versuchte nicht weiter, ihn zum Gehen zu bewegen.

„Was wollen Sie?“, wiederholte er stattdessen seine Frage.

„Nun, ich bin vor allem hier, um dem guten Captain beizustehen“, entgegnete Tony und hob seine Hand, um sie auf Steves Finger auf seiner Schulter zu legen. „Und um Ihnen mitzuteilen, dass ich vollkommen seiner Meinung bin und ihn in allen Punkten unterstütze.“

Fury sah ihn an, als würde er an seinem Verstand zweifeln, und auch Steve warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu.

„Sie haben bis eben im Koma gelegen, Mr. Stark“, sagte Fury. „Sie haben keine Ahnung, worüber wir geredet haben.“

„Ich bitte Sie, Fury“, meinte Tony gelangweilt. „Es gehört nicht viel Fantasie dazu, sich auszumalen, worum es ging: Sie sind nicht begeistert davon, dass Steve und ich auf eigene Faust ein Team zusammengestellt haben, das zur Abwechslung mal nicht nach SHIELDs Pfeife tanzt. Und ich weiß, wie sehr Sie es hassen, wenn Sie nicht die Kontrolle über alles haben.“

„Ich glaube, Sie verstehen das Problem bei der Sache nicht“, erwiderte Fury scharf. „Wir können keine Zivilisten unautorisiert durch die Gegend laufen und Gesetzeshüter spielen lassen, erst _recht_ nicht, wenn sie über übermenschliche Kräfte verfügen. Der Schaden könnte dabei größer sein, als der Nutzen, und am Ende liegt es wieder bei SHIELD, die Trümmer zu beseitigen.“

„Dann autorisieren Sie sie doch.“ Tonys Stimme blieb ruhig. „Oder besser noch: lassen Sie den Avengers die Freiheit, neue Mitglieder in Zukunft selbst zu rekrutieren. Denn wie die Ereignisse gezeigt haben, haben wir ein paar neue Mitglieder verdammt nötig.“

„Sie wissen genauso gut wie ich, dass ich Ihnen diese Freiheit niemals geben kann, erst recht nicht, wenn wir bei manchen von diesen Leuten nicht mal wissen, wer sie überhaupt sind!“

„Aber Sie wissen auch genau, dass wieder Zeiten kommen werden, in denen Sie gar keine andere _Wahl_ haben, als Hilfe von außen anzunehmen, also wieso hören Sie nicht endlich damit auf, uns zu blockieren, sondern kommen uns etwas entgegen?“

„Das ist ja wohl-!“, empörte sich Fury, doch nun mischte sich auch Steve in die Unterhaltung ein.

„Tony hat Recht, Sir“, sagte er. „Wir _brauchen_ mehr Leute, das hat der letzte Vorfall deutlich bewiesen. Sechs von uns reichen nicht aus, um allein mit jeder Situation fertigzuwerden, insbesondere, wenn Agent Barton und Agent Romanoff alle paar Wochen im Auftrag von SHIELD unterwegs sind und Thor sogar eine ganze _Welt_ hat, um die er sich zusätzlich kümmern muss. Und es ist wichtig, dass wir selbst entscheiden, wer an unserer Seite kämpft und wem wir vertrauen können – selbst wenn es sich dabei um Personen handeln sollte, die nicht vorhaben, sich bei SHIELD offiziell für die Avengers-Initiative zu registrieren.“

Er sah Tony zustimmend nicken und fuhr davon ermutigt fort:

„Die Avengers wurden ins Leben gerufen, weil SHIELD beweisen wollte, dass Leute von unserem... _besonderen_ Status zusammenarbeiten können. Nun, wir können es. Doch die Anfangsphase ist vorüber; was wir jetzt brauchen, sind Ordnung und eine klare Struktur. Momentan bezahlt Tony den Großteil unserer Ausrüstung aus eigener Tasche, aber das kann so nicht weitergehen. Die Initiative braucht einen festen Platz innerhalb der Streitkräfte der Vereinigten Staaten, und ihre Mitglieder ein festes Gehalt und einen Dienstausweis. – Wir müssen den Bürgern zeigen können, dass wir nicht nur eine Handvoll von Freaks in bunten Kostümen sind, sondern dass wir vom Staat autorisiert sind, zu tun, was wir tun, und dass sie sich mit uns in Zukunft etwas sicherer fühlen können.“

„Verdammt richtig“, bekräftigte Tony.

Fury warf ihnen einen vernichtenden Blick zu, den sie beide nur ungerührt erwiderten.

„Wenn das tatsächlich Ihr Wunsch ist, Captain“, sagte er schließlich, „dann liegt die Verantwortung für jeden Fehler, den sich Ihr Team erlaubt, in Zukunft allein bei Ihnen, nur, damit das klar ist. Wenn etwas passiert, übernimmt SHIELD keine Verantwortung mehr, sondern man wird ganz allein _Sie_ zur Rechenschaft ziehen. Ist das tatsächlich in Ihrem Interesse?“

„Ja“, erwiderte Steve, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zögern. „Wenn es Menschenleben rettet, dann nehme ich dieses Risiko in Kauf.“

„Und Ihnen ist auch klar, dass es sich bei Ihren neuen Verbündeten nicht um Soldaten wie Sie handelt, die speziell für Gefechte ausgebildet wurden, sondern um Menschen, die parallel zu ihrer Geheimidentität als ‚Superhelden‘ auch noch ein normales, bürgerliches Leben führen? Sollte ihnen also je etwas zustoßen, werden nicht nur sie, sondern auch ihre Familien darunter leiden.“

„Das ist mir bewusst, Sir“, entgegnete Steve ruhig. „Darum habe ich auch vor, jedes neue Mitglied persönlich zu trainieren, bis ich der Meinung bin, dass er oder sie für zukünftige Gefechte bereit ist. Ich werde niemanden auf eine Mission schicken, der nicht über ein Mindestmaß an Kampferfahrung verfügt.“

„... ich verstehe.“ Fury rieb sich genervt die Schläfen und einen Moment lang war es still im Raum.

„Mir gefällt das nicht“, machte er schließlich unmissverständlich klar. „Mir gefällt das ganz und gar nicht. Aber ich verstehe Ihren Standpunkt und sehe auch die Notwendigkeit neuer Mitglieder, und so, wie ich Sie beide mittlerweile kenne, werden Sie eh tun, was Sie für richtig halten, egal, wie SHIELD dazu steht.“

Sein Auge wurde schmal. „Ich werde mit meinen Vorgesetzten Ihren Vorschlag besprechen. Aber vergessen Sie niemals, dass SHIELD Sie dann nicht länger beschützen kann. Sie werden auf sich allein gestellt sein, also seien Sie sich am besten _verdammt_ sicher bei der Wahl Ihrer neuen Teammitglieder.“

„Ja, Sir“, sagte Steve und nickte. „Danke, Sir.“

Tony sagte gar nichts, aber ein selbstzufriedenes Lächeln schlich sich auf sein blasses Gesicht.

Fury starrte sie noch einen Augenblick lang finster an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf und ging.

„Na, das lief doch gar nicht mal so schlecht“, meinte Tony leise, nachdem Fury verschwunden war, und hustete dann.

Steve ging vor ihm in die Hocke und sah ihm besorgt ins Gesicht.

„Ich weiß deine Unterstützung sehr zu schätzen“, sagte er. „Aber ich hätte mich auch allein gegen Fury behaupten können. Es geht dir nicht gut, Tony, du hättest nicht so früh schon das Bett verlassen sollen.“

„Sagt ausgerechnet der, dessen Augenringe so tief sind, dass man darin baden könnte“, erwiderte Tony nur. Er bemühte sich um einen humorvollen Tonfall, aber er wollte ihm nicht so recht gelingen. „Was ist letzte Nacht passiert? War es wirklich so schlimm ohne mich?“

„Tony, der Kampf war _vorletzte_ Nacht“, teilte Steve ihm mit sanfter Stimme mit. „Du warst anderthalb Tage lang bewusstlos.“

„... oh“, machte Tony. Dann schien er zu begreifen, was das bedeutete, und seine Augen weiteten sich. „Soll das heißen, du hast seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr geschlafen?“

„Nun ja... Es gab so viel zu tun, dass ich nicht dazu gekommen bin. Allein die Aufräumarbeiten und die ganzen Nachbesprechungen mit den einzelnen-“

„Typisch“, unterbrach ihn Tony nur und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du kannst niemals _nicht_ perfekt sein, oder...?“

Steve lächelte schief.

„Okay, nein, beantworte diese Frage besser nicht...“

Dann trat Entschlossenheit auf Tonys Gesicht. „Ein Grund mehr jedenfalls, von hier zu verschwinden. Mit Fury haben wir im Moment nichts weiter zu bereden und ich habe keine Lust, auch nur noch eine Minute länger hier zu verbringen. – Wir kehren zurück zum Tower.“

Es war eine Aufforderung, keine Bitte, doch Steve kam ihr nur allzu gerne nach, denn auch er war des SHIELD-Hauptquartiers nach den letzten zwei Tagen überdrüssig und sehnte sich nach der Ruhe und Abgeschiedenheit des Penthouses im Avengers Tower.

Er half Tony hoch und begleitete ihn zurück zu dem Zimmer, in dem er aufgewacht war, damit der andere sich umziehen konnte. Tonys Ansehen bei SHIELD war nicht das beste, und er wollte es nicht noch schlimmer machen, indem er weiter im Nachthemd durch ihre Zentrale lief.

Steve wartete derweil höflich draußen vor der Tür. Doch schon nach ein paar Minuten konnte er Tony mit schwacher Stimme seinen Namen rufen hören.

„Steve...? Ich bräuchte mal deine Hilfe...“

Der Tonfall versetzte Steve sofort in Alarmbereitschaft. Schnell betrat er das Zimmer – und erstarrte bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot.

„Keine Sorge“, meinte Tony und schenkte ihm ein erschöpftes Lächeln. „Es sieht schlimmer aus, als es ist.“

Er saß lediglich in Unterhosen auf seinem Bett, während sein Krankenhemd achtlos hingeworfen zu seinen Füßen auf dem Boden lag. Seine Arme, seine Beine und sein ganzer Oberkörper waren eine einzige Ansammlung von Quetschungen und blauen Flecken in verschiedenen Stadien. Seine Oberschenkel und seine Brust waren dabei durchgehend blaurot, an manchen Stellen sogar fast schon schwarz.

Kein Wunder, dass jeder Schritt ihn so viel Mühe gekostet hatte – jede einzelne Bewegung musste schmerzvoll für ihn sein.

„Oh mein Gott, Tony...!“, sagte Steve schockiert, als er langsam nähertrat. „Und ich dachte, Bruce hätte übertrieben, als er meinte, dass er die Rüstung mit einem Laser von deinem Körper schneiden musste, weil sie so eingedellt war...“

Er hob den Blick und sah Tony in die Augen. „Eine Stunde länger, und wir hätten vielleicht nichts mehr für dich tun können.“

Er schauderte bei dem Gedanken daran und ihm wurde einmal mehr bewusst, wie unglaublich _verletzlich_ Tony unter all dem Metall eigentlich war.

Doch der andere tat seine Worte nur mit einem Schulterzucken ab.

„Ihr habt mich rechtzeitig gefunden, und das ist alles, was zählt“, entgegnete er. „Also hör auf, dir den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen, was passiert wäre, wenn ihr mich nicht ausgegraben hättet.“

Dann machte er eine Kopfbewegung in Richtung des Stapels ordentlich zusammengelegter Kleidung, der auf dem Stuhl neben seinem Bett lag.

„Allerdings lässt meine Feinmotorik gerade etwas zu wünschen übrig, weshalb ich Hilfe beim Anziehen gebrauchen könnte.“ Er grinste schief. „Tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich dich damit belästige, aber mir tut gerade alles weh und allein bräuchte ich vermutlich Stunden...“

Doch Steve, der sich mittlerweile wieder von seinem Schock erholt hatte, schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen. Mir macht das nichts aus; im Krieg habe ich verwundeten Kameraden auch oft geholfen.“

Er griff nach dem Kleiderstapel und legte ihn neben Tony aufs Bett. „Nur sag bitte Bescheid, wenn ich zu grob bin. Ich will dir nicht noch mehr blaue Flecken verpassen...“

„Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen, ein bisschen Grobheit halte ich schon aus“, meinte Tony. „Ich bin schließlich nicht aus Porzellan.“

Er klang belustigt und aus Gründen, die Steve sich selbst nicht so recht erklären konnte, wurden seine Wangen bei dieser Bemerkung auf einmal ganz warm.

„Dafür nimmst du aber ziemlich oft Schaden... _trotz_ Rüstung“, entgegnete er schnell, während er Tony vorsichtig sein Hemd überstreifte. Der andere verzog vor Schmerz das Gesicht, als Steve versehentlich eine geprellte Rippe berührte, aber er sagte nichts, sondern forderte ihn nur mit einem Nicken auf, weiterzumachen.

„Was soll ich sagen.“ Als Tony schließlich antwortete, klang seine Stimme seltsam gleichmütig. „Sie hält nun mal mehr aus, als ihr – nichts für ungut, aber es ist einfach so. Und wenn ich in einer Situation bin, in der ich die Wahl habe, ob Clint, Natasha oder du von einer Kugel getroffen werden oder meine Rüstung... dann muss ich für gewöhnlich nicht lange überlegen.“

„Ich weiß.“ Steve seufzte. „Und ich weiß auch, dass ich dich nicht von weiteren Selbstmordaktionen abhalten kann, ganz egal, wie oft ich dir ins Gewissen rede. Nur bitte, Tony... versuch wenigstens hin und wieder, auch mal auf dich selbst Rücksicht zu nehmen. – Okay?“

Der andere gab keine Antwort, sondern sog nur scharf die Luft ein.

Steve, der gerade damit begonnen hatte, ihm die Hosen über die Beine zu streifen, hielt inne und sah beunruhigt zu ihm auf. Sein erster Gedanke war, dass er etwas Falsches gesagt hatte und der andere darum verärgert war. Tonys Gesichtsausdruck sagte jedoch etwas völlig anderes, und auf einmal wurde Steve bewusst, dass seine Fingerspitzen auf der empfindlichen Innenseite von Tonys Oberschenkel ruhten.

Schnell zog er seine Hände zurück.

„Tut mir leid“, murmelte er mit hochrotem Kopf.

Tony schwieg, doch er warf Steve einen langen und sehr nachdenklichen Blick zu, den dieser nicht so recht deuten konnte.

Mehrere Minuten lang sagte keiner von ihnen ein Wort, während Steve sorgsam Tonys Hemd zuknöpfte, ihm sein Jackett überstreifte und ihm die Schuhe anzog. Schließlich war Tony fertig angekleidet und Steve half ihm behutsam auf die Beine.

„Kannst du allein laufen oder soll ich dir einen Rollstuhl besorgen?“, fragte er besorgt.

Tony zog entrüstet die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Wag es _bloß_ nicht, Rogers“, erwiderte er. „So invalide bin ich nun auch noch nicht.“

Steve lachte leise. „Schon gut, schon gut...“

Von der seltsamen Stimmung nur wenige Minuten zuvor war nichts mehr zu spüren, und Steve war froh darüber, denn er hätte nicht gewusst, wie er darauf hätte reagieren sollen.

Er legte sich vorsichtig Tonys Arm um die Schulter und sie machten sich auf den Weg nach draußen. In der Eingangshalle begegneten sie Clint, der offenbar nur darauf gewartet hatte, dass sie zum Tower zurückkehrten, und sich ihnen anschloss.

Da Happy nicht mehr da war und keiner von ihnen mit seinem eigenen Auto gekommen war, nahmen sie sich zu dritt ein Taxi. Clint saß vorn auf dem Beifahrersitz, während Steve und Tony es sich auf der Rückbank bequem machten. Alle drei Männer waren zutiefst erschöpft, was auch ihr Fahrer zu spüren schien, und so verlief die Fahrt in Schweigen.

Da manche der größeren Straßen seit dem Kampf noch immer durch Trümmer blockiert waren und überdies die spätnachmittägliche Rush Hour gerade eingesetzt hatte, kamen sie nur quälend langsam voran. Steve versuchte hartnäckig, die Augen offen zu halten, doch nach einer Weile sank ihm der Kopf auf die Brust und er döste ein.

Es konnten jedoch keine zehn Minuten vergangen sein, als ein leises Stöhnen an seine Ohren drang, und augenblicklich war er wieder hellwach. Tony war neben ihm ebenfalls eingenickt, doch sein Schlaf war unruhig und er murmelte immer wieder unverständliche Dinge vor sich hin.

Steve sagte mehrmals seinen Namen, doch der andere wachte nicht auf.

„Was hat er?“, fragte Clint, der sich zu ihnen herumgedreht hatte.

„Ich weiß es nicht“, entgegnete Steve unsicher. „Einen Alptraum, vermute ich...“

Clints Miene wurde besorgt.

„Weck ihn besser auf“, sagte er. „Als er vorhin auf der Krankenstation aufgewacht ist, hatte er vorher im Schlaf eine Panikattacke gehabt. Und ich befürchte, das Ganze wiederholt sich gerade...“

Steve warf ihm einen beunruhigten Blick zu, dann legte er eine Hand auf Tonys Schulter und begann, ihn sacht zu rütteln.

„Tony!“, rief er leise. „Tony, wach auf...!“

Er hielt kurz inne, bevor er hinzufügte: „Es ist alles okay, du bist in Sicherheit...“

Doch der andere Mann reagierte nicht gleich, und Steve musste seine Worte erst mehrere Male und mit immer größerem Nachdruck wiederholen, bis Tony schließlich keuchend die Augen aufschlug.

„Was...?“, murmelte er und blickte sich gehetzt um, als wüsste er nicht, wo er war. Dann fokussierte sich sein Blick allmählich und er sah Steve an, der ihm vorsichtig die Haare aus der schweißnassen Stirn strich.

„Alles okay?“, fragte Steve leise. „Du hast schlecht geschlafen.“

Tony sah ihn einen Moment lang aus großen Augen an, doch dann wandte er den Blick ab und sah nach draußen.

„Nur ein Alptraum“, erwiderte er ruppig und schob Steves Hand weg. „Kein Grund, gleich so einen Aufriss zu machen...“

„Sei nicht so ein Arschloch, Stark“, sagte Clint ungerührt. „Du weißt genauso gut wie wir, dass es nicht ‚nur‘ ein Alptraum war.“ Seine Stimme wurde leiser. „Du kannst nicht vergessen, was passiert ist, hab ich Recht...? Es ist keine Schande, das zuzugeben.“

Doch Tony sah weiter stur aus dem Fenster, während er entgegnete:

„Ich habe mehrere Monate Gefangenschaft in Afghanistan ohne größere Schäden überlebt – sieht man mal von dem Ding hier ab.“ Er legte eine Hand auf den blau leuchtenden Kreis des ARC-Reaktors in seiner Brust. „Im Vergleich dazu war der Kampf vorletzte Nacht der reinste Spaziergang. – Also hört auf, euch Sorgen zu machen, es geht mir gut.“

Dann lehnte er sich zurück, und sein genervter Gesichtsausdruck sagte Steve, dass er nicht weiter darüber reden wollte.

Clint und Steve tauschten einen besorgten Blick, doch sie respektierten Tonys Wunsch und bedrängten ihn nicht weiter... zumindest für den Moment.  
 

 

~*~

 

Nachdem sie endlich im Penthouse des Avengers Towers angekommen waren, zog sich Clint in das Zimmer zurück, das er sich mit Natasha teilte, während Tony darauf bestand, dass Steve ihn als erstes in seine Werkstatt brachte. Steve, der der Meinung war, dass es momentan nur einen Ort gab, an den Tony gehörte – nämlich ins Bett – weigerte sich zunächst, ihm zu helfen. Doch der andere blieb hartnäckig und drohte, dass er andernfalls auch in sein Labor _kriechen_ würde, und so gab Steve schließlich seufzend nach.

In der Werkstatt wurden sie von Dummy begrüßt, der Tony aufgeregt auf seinen Rädern umkreiste und ein freudiges Zirpen von sich gab, als sein Schöpfer die Hand ausstreckte und sie auf seinen „Kopf“ legte. Das Verhalten des Roboters hatte etwas Rührendes an sich und die Zuneigung, die er in Tonys Blick sah, als er seinen treuen Assistenten tätschelte, verursachte ein warmes Gefühl in Steves Bauch.

„Keine Sorge, mir geht’s gut“, beruhigte Tony Dummy. „Mich haut so schnell nichts um.“

Dann hinkte er mit Steves Hilfe zu einem großen Schrank in der Ecke des Raumes hinüber, breitete die Arme aus und lehnte sich dagegen.

„Und du“, sagte er. „Du bist das Beste, was mir jemals passiert ist. Ich schwöre, wärst du ein Mensch, würdest du jetzt von mir die größte Gehaltserhöhung deines Lebens bekommen.“

Steve hob eine Augenbraue und fragte sich, ob Tony gerade tatsächlich mit seinem _Schrank_ sprach, als sich auf einmal JARVIS zu Wort meldete:

„Ich habe nur getan, wozu Sie mich programmiert haben, Sir“, erwiderte er und klang so ruhig und höflich wie eh und je. „Ihre Zuneigungsbekundungen sind daher zwar sehr schmeichelhaft, aber der Situation nicht angemessen, und ich-“

Tony verdrehte die Augen.

„Herrgott, JARVIS. Nimm das Lob einfach an und sei für einen Augenblick still, okay?“, unterbrach er ihn nur und JARVIS kam der Bitte umgehend nach.

Während Tony noch einen Moment lang an dem Schrank lehnte, die Wange an die glatte Tür gepresst, fiel Steve auf einmal wieder ein, was sich darin befand: die Hauptserver, auf denen JARVIS‘ Software installiert war. Tony hatte es vor Monaten einmal beiläufig erwähnt, aber Steve hatte danach nicht mehr daran gedacht und es fast vergessen – bis zu diesem Moment.

Und plötzlich musste er den Impuls unterdrücken, ebenfalls die Hand auszustrecken und die Oberfläche des Schrankes zu streicheln, um JARVIS zu zeigen, wie dankbar er ihm für die Rettung seines besten Freundes war... Doch es gelang ihm, sich zu beherrschen.

Nach einer Weile wandte sich Tony schließlich mit einem Seufzen ab und drehte sich zu Steve herum.

„Okay“, meinte er ergeben. „ _Jetzt_ kannst du mich gerne ins Bett schleifen.“

Steve schüttelte nur den Kopf, sagte jedoch nichts, sondern legte sich einmal mehr Tonys Arm um die Schultern und brachte ihn zu seinem Zimmer.

Der kurze Abstecher in die Werkstatt hatte den anderen sehr erschöpft, und als sie schließlich in seinem Zimmer angekommen waren, war er schon halb weggedöst. Vorsichtig bugsierte Steve ihn zu seinem Bett und half ihm, sich hinzusetzen, und kaum war Tony auf die Matratze gesunken und hatte das Gesicht im Kissen vergraben, war er auch schon eingeschlafen.

Steve betrachtete ihn einen Moment lang und überlegte, ob er ihm wenigstens Jackett und Hosen ausziehen sollte. Doch er erinnerte sich noch zu gut an den seltsamen Moment auf der Krankenstation, darum zog er ihm stattdessen lediglich die Schuhe aus und stellte sie ordentlich neben sein Bett.

An der Tür angekommen sah er noch mal zurück zu Tony, der sich mittlerweile auf dem Bett halb zusammengerollt hatte und leise schnarchte. Steve lächelte und ein Gefühl der Zuneigung überkam ihn. Es mochte noch eine Weile dauern, bis der andere sich wieder vollkommen von seinen Verletzungen erholt hatte, doch das war okay. Hauptsache, er war am Leben und in Sicherheit und an einem Ort, wo Steve ihn vor weiterem Schaden bewahren konnte.

Ein solch ausgeprägter Beschützerdrang war für ihn eigentlich nicht typisch, doch Tonys Talent, sich konstant in gefährliche Situationen zu bringen, war auch an Steve nicht spurlos vorübergegangen. Und so war er auf gewisse Weise froh, dass Tony den Tower für die nächsten Tage vermutlich erst mal nicht wieder verlassen würde, um sich in neue, risikoreiche Abenteuer zu stürzen.

Er wollte gerade die Tür hinter sich schließen, als der andere auf einmal begann, leise vor sich hin zu murmeln. Seine Brauen zogen sich im Schlaf zusammen und ein gepeinigter Ausdruck trat auf sein Gesicht, den Steve bereits auf der Rückfahrt zum Tower schon gesehen hatte.

Besorgt trat er wieder in das Zimmer und setzte sich neben Tony auf das Bett. Er weckte ihn dieses Mal nicht, sondern legte ihm nur sacht eine Hand auf die Stirn, doch der andere schien die Berührung trotzdem irgendwie zu spüren, denn er beruhigte sich schnell wieder.

Steve dachte nach. Er war zu Tode erschöpft und sein einziger Wunsch in diesem Moment war es, ins Bett zu gehen und den Schlaf der letzten paar Tage nachzuholen. Doch er wollte auch Tony nicht allein lassen, der – wenn auch unbewusst – zwischenmenschliche Nähe gerade so brauchte. Und Steve wollte nicht das Risiko eingehen, dass er eine weitere Panikattacke bekam.

Die Lösung lag auf der Hand, und so beschloss Steve schließlich, die Konsequenzen für den Moment zu ignorieren, und zog sich bis auf die Unterhosen auf, bevor er sich neben ihm aufs Bett legte.

Vorsichtig zog er Tony zu sich heran, bis der andere mit dem Rücken an seiner Brust ruhte, und legte einen Arm um seine Taille. Dabei kam seine Hand auf der Stelle seines Hemdes zu liegen, unter der sich die kühle Glasoberfläche des ARC-Reaktors befand.

Nach einer Weile wich die Spannung wieder aus Tonys Körper und Steve spürte, wie sein Atem gleichmäßiger wurde und sein Herzschlag ruhiger. Beruhigt schmiegte er die Wange an Tonys Schulter, und schon nach wenigen Minuten fielen ihm die Augen zu und er war eingeschlafen.  
 

 

  
 

 _Jetzt..._  
 

„Diese beiden...“, seufzte Clint, als er in den Aufenthaltsraum hinter der Bühne zurückkehrte. „Ich schwöre, sie treiben mich noch in den Wahnsinn.“

Fury warf ihm einen scharfen Blick aus seinem verbliebenen Auge zu. „Warum das?“

„Weil sie ‚Tango tanzen‘“, meinte Natasha. Sie saß im Schneidersitz auf ihrem Stuhl und stützte gelangweilt das Kinn in die Hand, während sie in einem Magazin für Schusswaffen blätterte.

„Und alle merken es, nur sie nicht“, fügte Bruce hinzu und nippte an seinem Kaffee. „Es ist eigentlich ziemlich unterhaltsam, wäre es auf Dauer nicht so ermüdend, ihnen dabei zuzusehen.“

Alle nickten, selbst Thor, dem die vielen kleinen Anzeichen trotz seiner seltenen Besuche auf der Erde in den letzten Wochen und Monaten nicht entgangen waren.

„Aye“, meinte er. „Stark und der gute Captain sind weit mehr als nur Waffenbrüder, doch sie sind sich dessen nicht gewahr.“

Fury starrte sie an, als wären sie alle Besucher von einem anderen Planeten.

Einen Moment lang herrschte absolute Stille im Raum und jeder von ihnen rechnete damit, dass der SHIELD-Direktor in eine seiner berühmten Schimpftiraden ausbrechen würde.

Doch zu ihrer Überraschung zuckte Fury nach einer Weile nur mit den Schultern.

„Was Stark und Captain Rogers in ihrer Freizeit mit wem treiben, ist mir egal“, brummte er. „Solange Stark Rogers nicht völlig korrumpiert und auf sein Niveau runterzieht – was _verdammt_ ärgerlich wäre – soll es mich nicht weiter kümmern.“

Ein leises Aufseufzen ging durch den Raum und die Mitglieder der Avengers entspannten sich wieder etwas. Nicht, dass Fury Steve und Tony ernsthaft voneinander hätte fernhalten können, wenn ihm ihre Beziehung missfallen hätte, doch es war immer besser, Leute wie ihn in solchen Dingen auf seiner Seite zu wissen.

Weitere Minuten verstrichen, ohne dass die beiden sich blicken ließen, und Fury wollte gerade Natasha losschicken, als im Flur eilige Schritte zu hören waren.

„Captain Rogers!“, bellte Fury, als die beiden Männer den Raum betraten. „Mr. Stark! Wie schön, dass Sie uns noch in _diesem_ Leben Gesellschaft leisten!“

„Bitte entschuldigen Sie die Verspätung“, sagte Steve mit rotem Gesicht. Tony hingegen grinste nur süffisant, was Clint zu einer leisen zweideutigen Bemerkung ermunterte, bei der Natasha ihm schmunzelnd den Ellenbogen in die Rippen stieß.

Fury versuchte einen Moment lang vergeblich, Tony in Grund und Boden zu starren, dann gab er es schließlich auf und wandte sich Steve zu.

„Sie wissen, was Sie erwartet, Captain?“, fragte er.

Steve kratzte sich nervös am Arm.

„Im Groben, ja“, erwiderte er.

„Gut.“ Fury sah ihn aufmerksam an. „Schweifen Sie nicht zu sehr vom Thema ab und lassen Sie sich vor allem nicht provozieren und zu unüberlegten Bemerkungen hinreißen. Die Bastarde von der Presse haben absolut keine Skrupel und werden jeden Ihrer Kommentare gegen Sie verwenden, vergessen Sie das niemals.“

Steve nickte. „Verstanden, Sir.“

„Das will ich hoffen“, brummte Fury. Dann trat er einen Schritt zur Seite, um den Weg zur Bühne für ihn freizumachen. „Viel Glück, Captain.“

Steve sah ein letztes Mal zurück und registrierte die aufmunternden Blicke seiner Freunde und besonders das kurze Nicken von Tony.

Er atmete noch einmal tief durch.

Dann betrat er die Bühne.  
 

 

 

 _Zuvor..._  
 

Leises Papierrascheln weckte ihn am nächsten Tag.

Es war ein Geräusch, das er nicht mehr in seinem Zimmer gehört hatte, seitdem Pepper ihn verlassen hatte, und darum war sein erster Reflex, nachdem er die Augen geöffnet hatte, sich nach der Quelle umzusehen.

Zu seiner Überraschung sah er Steve neben sich auf dem Bett sitzen, ein Glas Orangensaft in der einen und die neueste Ausgabe der New York Times in der anderen Hand. Er trug nichts als Unterhosen und ein Sweatshirt, und seine unordentliche Frisur sowie die zerwühlte Decke neben ihm sagten Tony, dass er nicht erst seit ein paar Minuten dort saß.

„Uhm“, machte er und stemmte sich dann mit leisem Ächzen hoch. Obwohl seine Rippen nicht mehr ganz so sehr schmerzten, wie am Vortag, taten sie immer noch bei jeder Bewegung weh.

Steve hob den Kopf und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.

„Morgen, Tony“, sagte er, als wäre es das normalste auf der Welt, dass sie zusammen im gleichen Bett aufwachten. „Alles okay? Wie fühlst du dich?“

„Ich...“ Tony sah an sich hinunter und stellte fest, dass er noch immer seine Sachen vom Vortag trug. Sowohl Jackett als auch Hose waren nach der Nacht völlig zerknittert, und Tony, der unter dem vielen Stoff schwitzte, hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, sich zu duschen. Vorsichtig schob er sein Hemd hoch und stellte fest, dass die dunklen Flecken auf seinem Bauch angefangen hatten, ins Grünliche überzugehen, was vermutlich eine positive Entwicklung war.

„Ähm. Mir geht’s gut“, entgegnete er schließlich und sah auf. „Denke ich.“

Wieder dieses offene Lächeln.

„Das freut mich zu hören“, meinte Steve nur.

Tony blinzelte. Langsam wurde ihm die Situation doch etwas zu surreal.

Nicht, dass er prinzipiell etwas dagegen hatte, mit Steve in einem Bett zu schlafen. Wäre er in einer etwas besseren Verfassung, hätte er prinzipiell nichts dagegen, sogar noch eine ganze Reihe von _anderen_ Dingen außer Schlafen mit ihm im Bett zu machen. Vorausgesetzt, Steve wollte es, denn Tony hatte sich geschworen, nicht von selbst den ersten Schritt zu machen. Nicht dieses Mal.

Doch wenn er an die Reaktion des anderen auf der Krankenstation am Tag zuvor zurückdachte, dann bestand in dieser Richtung wohl keine große Hoffnung. Oder jedenfalls hatte Tony das bis zu diesem Moment gedacht, denn Steve am Morgen plötzlich in seinem Bett vorzufinden, war etwas, womit er nun am wenigsten gerechnet hatte...

Die widersprüchlichen Signale des anderen Mannes trieben ihn noch in den Wahnsinn.

„Okay. _Was_ machst du in meinem Bett?“, traute er sich endlich zu fragen. „Ich weiß, dass ich gestern ein bisschen groggy war von all den Schmerzmitteln, aber bin mir trotzdem ziemlich sicher, dass ich dich nicht dazu genötigt habe, hier zu schlafen.“

Er dachte einen Moment lang angestrengt nach.

„... glaube ich jedenfalls“, fügte er dann hinzu, denn er konnte es nicht mit absoluter Sicherheit sagen. Seine Erinnerungen an den letzten Tag waren ein bisschen verschwommen.

Doch Steve lachte nur leise und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, hast du nicht“, entgegnete er. „Keine Sorge.“

Er stellte sein Glas beiseite und faltete die Zeitung zusammen und legte sie neben das Bett auf den Tisch.

„Es war meine Entscheidung, hier zu schlafen“, meinte er dann. „Du warst in keiner sehr guten Verfassung und ich hielt es für das Beste, bei dir zu bleiben, falls es wieder einen... Zwischenfall gibt.“

Tony wollte etwas sagen, doch Steve fuhr schnell fort:

„Ich weiß, dass du Alpträume hattest“, sagte er. „Und ich weiß auch, dass du nicht darüber reden willst und akzeptiere das. Aber du kannst mich nicht davon abhalten, mich um dein Wohlergehen zu sorgen und zu tun, was ich für richtig halte, damit es dir bald wieder besser geht. Ich hoffe, du verstehst das.“

Tony starrte ihn aus großen Augen an. Aus dem Mund jedes anderen hätten diese Worte lächerlich geklungen, und jeder andere hätte ihn auch nicht mit dieser Erklärung zufriedenstellen können. Doch anders Captain America. Niemand sonst konnte mit so viel ehrlicher Überzeugung solche Dinge sagen.

Niemand sonst sprach so mit Tony – und meinte es auch so.

Er stieß ein tiefes Seufzen aus.

„Du“, erwiderte er endlich. „Du bist...“

Er suchte einen Moment lang nach dem richtigen Wort, und es gab nur eines, das wirklich passte.

„... unmöglich.“

Steves Mundwinkel zuckten.

„Glaub mir“, sagte er, „das höre ich nicht zum ersten Mal.“  
 

 

~*~

 

Nachdem Tony geduscht und sich frische Sachen angezogen hatte – dieses Mal, ohne Steve um Hilfe zu bitten, denn er wollte den Mann nicht schon wieder in Verlegenheit bringen, und außerdem ging es ihm schon wesentlich besser, als noch am Tag zuvor – erfuhr er von dem anderen schließlich, was nach seinem Absturz alles passiert war.

Er war erfreut, als er hörte, wie reibungslos das neue Team während des Kampfes und auch danach zusammengearbeitet hatte. Die meisten ihrer Verbündeten waren die ganze Nacht und sogar den Großteil des darauffolgenden Tages geblieben, um bei den Aufräumarbeiten zu helfen, und Steve hatte die besonders Enthusiastischen unter ihnen schließlich fast schon _zwingen_ müssen, nach Hause zu gehen und sich wenigstens für ein paar Stunden auszuruhen.

Tony wurde sehr still, als Steve mit leiser Stimme erzählte, wie sie ihn ausgegraben und wiederbelebt hatten.

„Der Elektromagnet in deiner Rüstung hat in dem Moment versagt, als du das Bewusstsein verloren hast.“ Steve sah auf seine Hände hinab. „Du warst nur wenige Minuten von einem Herzstillstand entfernt und Natasha war noch nicht zurück. Einen Augenblick lang dachte ich, dass alles umsonst war. Dass du sterben würdest...“

Er sah so verloren aus, dass Tony, der neben ihm saß, unwillkürlich die Hand ausstreckte und ihn am Arm berührte, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er lebte... dass er noch da war.

Steve sah bei der Berührung auf und lächelte dankbar.

„Und dann ist Thor aufgetaucht“, fuhr er fort.

„Thor?“, fragte Tony perplex. Warum hatte ihm niemand erzählt, dass Thor wieder zurück war?

Steve nickte. „Es scheint, als hätte einer seiner Leute – Heimdall, glaube ich, war sein Name – den Kampf von Asgard aus bemerkt und ihn davon in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass wir dringend seine Hilfe benötigen. Allerdings war Thor in seiner Welt gerade in diplomatischer Mission unterwegs, und als er schließlich hier ankam, war schon alles vorbei.“

Er sah Tony einen Moment lang wortlos an, dann hob er langsam die Hand und tippte mit dem Zeigefinger sacht gegen den ARC-Reaktor in Tonys Brust. „Doch es gab eine Sache, die er noch tun konnte – dich retten.“

Tony sah auf den Reaktor hinab und machte ein verwirrtes Gesicht. „Ich verstehe nicht...“

„Erinnerst du dich an den Moment, in dem wir Thor zum ersten Mal begegnet sind?“, fragte Steve und der andere nickte. „Als ihr damals gegeneinander gekämpft habt, hat er die gesamte Energie des Hammers gegen dich eingesetzt, weil er dachte, es würde deiner Rüstung Schaden zufügen. Was aber passiert ist...“

„... war das genaue Gegenteil!“, setzte Tony den Satz fort. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er begriff. „Er hat die Rüstung weit über ihre normale Energiekapazität aufgeladen.“

Oh, er erinnerte sich gut; es war eine _sehr_ interessante Erfahrung gewesen. So musste es sich anfühlen, wenn man den Finger in die Steckdose steckte. „Mann, hat das vielleicht gekitzelt.“

Steve nickte. „Der ARC-Reaktor war kaputt, aber die Energie Mjölnirs hat ausgereicht, um den Elektromagneten in deinem Brustpanzer lange genug zu betreiben, bis Natasha wieder da war und wir den Reaktor ersetzen konnten.“

„Ich verstehe“, meinte Tony. An diese Möglichkeit hatte er gar nicht mehr gedacht. Doch es war eigentlich ziemlich clever, und er schuldete Thor dafür weit mehr als nur ein „Danke“.

Dann fiel ihm etwas anderes auf.

„Moment“, sagte er und hob eine Augenbraue. „ _Wir?_ Du hast mir vorhin erzählt, dass _Bruce_ derjenige war, der mich verarztet hat...“

„Nun ja...“ Steve lief dunkelrot an. „Ich habe nur den Reaktor ausgetauscht. Bruce hat sich um alles andere gekümmert.“

„Tatsächlich...?“ Tony sah ihn aufmerksam an. Steve senkte den Blick, wobei sich seine langen, blonden Wimpern hell von seinen Wangen abhoben, und alles, woran Tony in diesem Augenblick denken konnte, war, wie hinreißend er aussah. Es kostete ihn alle Selbstbeherrschung, ihm das nicht laut zu sagen.

Stattdessen grinste er. „War es sehr schlimm? Pepper fand es furchtbar, vor allem das ganze Plasma. Ich musste ihr danach versprechen, sie nie, nie wieder erneut um so etwas zu bitten...“

„Ich habe meine Finger _in deinen Brustkorb_ stecken müssen, um die Anschlusskabel zu finden, Tony.“ Steve schauderte. „Also ja, es war... nicht sehr angenehm.“

„Offensichtlich“, meinte Tony und lachte. „Aber dein Opfer war nicht umsonst, ich lebe schließlich noch – und glaub mir, das weiß ich _durchaus_ zu schätzen.“

Steve, dessen Ohren immer noch glühten, warf ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zu, doch dann musste er ebenfalls lachen.

Die entspannte Stimmung wurde von einem leisen Räuspern unterbrochen und die beiden Männer sahen auf.

„Bitte verzeihen Sie die Störung, Sir“, meldete JARVIS sich zu Wort. „Director Fury ist in der Leitung; er sagt, es wäre dringend.“

Tony machte ein genervtes Gesicht. Fury schien es zu seiner Lebensaufgabe gemacht zu haben, jeden Augenblick zu zerstören, sobald Tony begann, ihn zu genießen.

„Sag ihm, ich rufe zurück.“

„Es tut mir leid, Sir, aber das habe ich ihm schon die drei anderen Male heute Vormittag mitgeteilt, als er versucht hat, Sie zu erreichen“, erwiderte JARVIS nur. „Er meint, wenn Sie ihn erneut ignorieren, dann wird er Ms. Hill vorbeischicken.“

Tony erinnerte sich vage an die hochgewachsene, dunkelhaarige Frau auf der Kommandobrücke des Helicarriers, deren Miene stets so undurchdringlich gewesen war, dass vermutlich selbst Kugeln daran abprallten.

Er seufzte. Dann doch lieber Fury. Er war wenigstens ein Übel, mit dem er vertraut war.

„Stell ihn durch“, forderte er JARVIS ergeben auf.

„Jawohl, Sir“, entgegnete dieser, und dann war Furys Stimme zu hören.

„Was zum Teufel _stimmt_ nicht mit Ihnen, dass sogar Ihre künstliche Intelligenz mehr Verantwortungsbewusstsein an den Tag legt, als Sie, Stark?“, wetterte er. „Ich versuche schon seit acht Uhr, Sie zu erreichen! Jetzt ist es fast eins!“

„Ich habe Sie auch vermisst, Fury“, meinte Tony unbeeindruckt und schenkte Steve ein Grinsen, als dieser bei der flapsigen Bemerkung nur die Augen verdrehte. „Was wollen Sie?“

„Sie und Ihr Team. Auf dem Helicarrier. _Sofort!_ “, erwiderte Fury. „Sie wollten mehr Eigenverantwortung für sich und die Avengers? Sie können sie gerne bekommen. – Der Druck auf SHIELD ist groß, eine offizielle Stellungnahme zu den Vorfällen der letzten Tage abzugeben, und da kam mir der Gedanke: weshalb sich vor der Öffentlichkeit rechtfertigen, wenn die Beteiligten des Kampfes sich auch selbst dazu äußern könnten?“

Tony und Steve tauschten einen Blick. Bisher war immer SHIELD für die Medienarbeit der Avengers zuständig gewesen, nie hatten sie sich selbst darum kümmern müssen.

„Aufgrund Ihres gesundheitlichen Zustandes habe ich die Pressekonferenz bereits auf heute Abend hinauszögern müssen“, fuhr Fury fort. „Deshalb möchte ich, dass Sie zusammen mit Ihrem Team schnellstmöglich hierher kommen, damit ich mit Ihnen vorher noch die Inhalte der Ansprache bereden kann.“

„Einen Augenblick“, warf Tony ein. „Sie sagen, dass wir unseren Anteil an Verantwortung tragen sollen. In Ordnung. Das ist nur zu fair. – Aber heißt das für uns, dass Sie Ihren Teil der Abmachung ebenfalls erfüllen?“

„14 Uhr, Helicarrier“, erwiderte Fury nur. „Und kommen Sie zur Abwechslung einmal pünktlich.“

Dann legte er auf.

Tony fluchte leise.

„Einmal... wenigstens _einmal_ möchte ich eine klare Antwort von ihm bekommen“, brummte er. „Das kann doch nicht zu viel verlangt sein...!“

Steve stand auf und streckte sich.

„Ich bin mir sicher, wir werden nachher mehr erfahren“, meinte er nur. Dann hielt er Tony die Hand hin und half ihm auf die Beine. „Lass uns gehen. Wir sollten Fury nicht unnötig warten lassen.“

Während Steve in sein eigenes Zimmer zurückkehrte, um kurz zu duschen und sich anzuziehen, machte Tony sich auf den Weg in die Küche.

Gelächter schallte ihm entgegen, während er den Flur entlanghumpelte, und als er die Küche schließlich erreichte, sah er Clint, Natasha und Bruce zusammen mit Thor am Tisch sitzen und Mittag essen.

Irgendwer – Tony tippte auf Clint – hatte den Donnergott mit Alltagskleidung versorgt, denn dieser trug statt seiner Rüstung und dem Umhang nur ein T-Shirt und eine ausgewaschene Jeans.

„Stark!“, rief er mit sonnigem Lächeln, als er Tony erblickte, und prostete ihm mit seinem Glas zu. „Es freut mich, dich wohlbehalten zu sehen.“

Er machte Anstalten aufzustehen, vermutlich, um Tony in eine seiner bärenhaften Umarmungen zu ziehen, aber der andere winkte hastig ab. Es reichte, dass seine Rippen geprellt waren, und so sehr er Thor auch mochte, er wollte nicht das Risiko eingehen, dass er sich doch noch was brach.

Er hinkte zu dem freien Platz neben Bruce hinüber und ließ sich ächzend darauf sinken.

Der andere warf ihm einen besorgten Blick zu.

„Geht’s dir wieder besser?“, fragte er. „Du hast ja ziemlich was abbekommen...“

„Oh, du kennst mich doch, ich bin nicht totzukriegen“, erwiderte Tony und schaffte es zu lächeln, ohne dass sich sein Gesicht dabei vor Schmerzen verzog. „Und glaub mir, es haben schon viele versucht.“

Bruce runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist keine Antwort auf meine Frage.“

Tony goss sich erst eine Tasse Kaffee ein – irgendjemand hatte in weiser Voraussicht daran gedacht, welchen zu kochen – bevor er antwortete.

„Es geht mir gut“, sagte er leise. „Den Umständen entsprechend jedenfalls.“

Er hob den Blick und sah in die Runde. „Eigentlich müsste ich tot sein. Dass ich noch lebe, habe ich allein euch zu verdanken. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich euch jemals genug dafür danken kann. Ich...“

Er suchte einen Moment lang nach den richtigen Worten – _Gott_ , er war so schlecht darin, sich zu bedanken – aber als er sie ansah, sah er sie nur lächeln.

„Keine Ursache, Stark“, meinte Natasha schließlich. „Du hättest das gleiche für uns getan.“

„Außerdem“, fügte Clint hinzu, „wer soll uns durchfüttern, wenn du nicht mehr da bist?“

Die anderen grinsten bei der Bemerkung und schlossen sich ihr mit einem Nicken an. Und damit schien das Thema für sie auch erledigt zu sein.

Tony spürte plötzlich ein Brennen in den Augen und musste blinzeln.

Um sich wenigstens einen Rest an Würde zu bewahren, versteckte er sich wortlos hinter seiner Kaffeetasse und nippte hin und wieder an dem heißen Getränk, während die anderen ihre Unterhaltung fortsetzten.

Eine Viertelstunde später gesellte sich Steve ebenfalls zu ihnen und aß noch eine Kleinigkeit, bevor er sie alle zum Quinjet scheuchte, damit sie pünktlich bei ihrem Meeting mit Fury waren.

Der Direktor von SHIELD ging während ihrer Besprechung nicht noch mal auf die von Tony und Steve gestellten Forderungen ein, aber das überraschte Tony kaum. Er fragte sich, ob Fury Neuigkeiten für sie hatte, aber der Mann ließ sich nur ungern in die Karten schauen und würde erst dann mit Informationen rausrücken, wenn er es für angebracht hielt. Tony hasste es zu warten, und wenn er nicht wüsste, dass Fury Informationen wie diese für gewöhnlich lieber auf Papier aufbewahrte, hätte er schon längst die Datenbanken von SHIELD gehackt.

Doch Fury kannte ihn zu gut und wusste es mittlerweile besser. – Verdammter Bastard.

Bruce schlug vor, dass Steve die Avengers auf der Pressekonferenz vertrat, und der Rest von ihnen stimmte sofort dafür. Steve akzeptierte ihre Nominierung mit der Begründung, dass er auch früher schon oft Reden gehalten hatte und es gewohnt war, vor anderen Leuten zu sprechen, doch Tony konnte ihm deutlich ansehen, wie nervös ihn die Vorstellung machte, vor einem ganzen Raum von Reportern des 21. Jahrhunderts eine Ansprache zu halten. Auch wenn es mittlerweile fast ein Jahr her war, dass er in dieser neuen Zeit aufgewacht war, irritierten und verunsicherten ihn viele der modernen Umgangsweisen noch immer.

Nachdem Fury sie entlassen hatte, saß Tony, der sein halbes Leben lang in der Öffentlichkeit gestanden hatte, in den wenigen Stunden bis zum Beginn der Pressekonferenz noch mit Steve zusammen und gab ihm alle möglichen Ratschläge. Und Steve hörte ihm aufmerksam zu, denn er wusste ebenso gut wie Tony, dass von seinem Auftritt nicht nur die Meinung der Öffentlichkeit zu ihrem Team abhängen würde, sondern auch die Zukunft der Avengers.  
 

 

 

 _Jetzt..._  
 

„Captain Rogers. Sie haben vorhin gesagt, dass die Avengers als militärische Spezialeinheit unter SHIELD zu betrachten sind, vergleichsweise etwa mit den Navy Seals.“

„Das ist korrekt, Ma’am.“

„Dennoch dürfte uns allen hier bewusst sein, dass Ihr Team einen Sonderstatus einnimmt, nicht nur, was seine eher ungewöhnlichen Mitglieder angeht, sondern auch in Anbetracht der Größe der Konflikte, bei denen es zum Einsatz kommt. – Nach welchen Kriterien werden die Mitglieder ausgewählt? Muss man ein Übermensch sein, um ein Avenger werden zu können?“

„Nun, wir arbeiten noch am offiziellen Bewerbungsformular für die Avengers...“

Gelächter.

„Aber im Ernst – nein, man muss kein ‚Übermensch‘ sein. Wir mögen Mitglieder haben, die über Kräfte verfügen, die weit über die eines normalen Menschen hinausgehen, doch die meisten von uns sind trotz ihres umfassenden Trainings und ihrer besonderen Fähigkeiten genauso sterblich, wie jeder andere auch.“

„Wo Sie gerade besondere Fähigkeiten erwähnen: Legen Sie eigentlich mehr Wert auf das Können und die Fertigkeiten Ihrer Mitglieder, als auf deren persönliche Hintergründe? Bei dem Angriff auf New York vor zwei Tagen hatten Sie unter anderem Unterstützung von ehemaligen Kriminellen wie Luke Cage und den ‚Heroes for Hire‘, sowie Spider-Man, nach dem vom NYPD aufgrund seiner Verbrechen gegen die Stadt New York gefahndet wird. Und dann ist da natürlich auch noch einer Ihrer jetzigen Teamkollegen, Tony Stark, der noch vor wenigen Jahren sein Geld mit der Herstellung von Massenvernichtungswaffen verdient hat.  – Sie sagten während Ihrer Ansprache, dass Sie hoffen, dass die Avengers als Vorbilder für zukünftige Generationen dienen können, aber wie soll das bei solchen Mitgliedern möglich sein?“

„Mr. Cage hat schon vor langer Zeit seine Strafe abgesessen, und wie Sie sicher alle wissen, hat Stark Industries sich bereits vor Jahren aus der Waffenproduktion zurückgezogen und investiert nun in die Forschung über erneuerbare Energien. Und Spider-Mans ‚Schuld‘ wage ich aufgrund seines konstanten selbstlosen Einsatzes bei der Bekämpfung des Verbrechens in New York eher anzuzweifeln, auch wenn die Medien gerne das Gegenteil behaupten...“

„Spider-Mans guter Wille in allen Ehren, Captain Rogers, aber dass durch seine Gefechte mit diversen... nennen wir sie mangels einer besseren Bezeichnung einmal ‚Superschurken‘... dass durch diese Gefechte Menschen zu Schaden gekommen sind, ist keine wilde Behauptung, sondern ein Fakt.“

„Das ist mir bewusst. Und es tut mir sehr leid, was die Betroffenen und ihre Angehörigen durchmachen. Doch Spider-Man allein für den Schaden verantwortlich zu machen, ist ebenso unpassend, wie die Streitkräfte der Alliierten im Zweiten Weltkrieges für die Vernichtung der Dörfer verantwortlich zu machen, die zerstört wurden, als sie die Nazis aus Frankreich vertrieben.“

„Sie behaupten also, dass seine Handlungen toleriert werden können, solange sie dem größeren Wohl der Gesellschaft dienen, und dass Kollateralschäden zwar bedauerlich, aber akzeptabel sind?“

„Ich behaupte gar nichts, Ma’am. Und Kollateralschäden sind niemals ‚akzeptabel‘; jedes einzelne Opfer ist ein Verlust für uns und für die Gesellschaft. Doch in Anbetracht der oftmals großen Stärke und Intensität der Angriffe und der hohen Bevölkerungsdichte von New York City ist es leider unvermeidlich, dass es dabei zu zivilen Schäden kommt.“

„Er schlägt sich gut bisher“, sagte Bruce leise, der zusammen mit den anderen in dem Raum hinter der Bühne auf den Bildschirm starrte, der Steve und den Konferenzraum zeigte. „Sehr souverän.“

„Ja“, stimmte Natasha ihm zu und warf Tony dann einen Blick zu. „Was hast du ihm vorhin gesagt, dass er so gelassen ist, Stark?“

Tony gab keine Antwort, sondern schenkte ihr nur ein vielsagendes Lächeln, bevor seine Miene wieder ernst wurde und er sich erneut dem Bildschirm zuwandte.

„... Avengers ebenfalls eine Menge Schaden zu verdanken“, sagte gerade ein drahtiger, kleiner Mann mit Brille. „Bei dem Angriff der Chitauri vor knapp einem Jahr wurde der größte Sachschaden in der Geschichte New Yorks seit den Terroranschlägen vom 11. September 2001 angerichtet, was nicht nur den Angreifern allein zu verdanken ist, sondern auch _Ihrem Team_ , Mr. Rogers.“

„Ohne die Avengers wäre die Stadt von einer Atombombe vernichtet worden“, erwiderte Steve ruhig. „Diese Tatsache sollten Sie nicht vergessen. So bedauerlich die angerichteten Schäden also auch sein mögen, sie sind immer noch besser, als die Alternative.“

„Dennoch häufen sich seit dem ersten Auftreten der Avengers auch die seltsamen Vorfälle und Angriffe auf New York. Mittlerweile vergeht kaum eine Woche, ohne dass ein neuer Superschurke oder eine neue Terrororganisation auftaucht und unsere Stadt bedroht. Viele Bürger sind bereits aus Angst und zum Schutz ihrer Familien in die Vororte gezogen, und nicht wenige sind der Meinung, dass Ihr Team die Ursache für die Angriffe ist – dass es allein die _Präsenz_ der Avengers ist, die Kriminelle aller Art anzieht. Gäbe es Sie nicht länger, würden auch die Angriffe aufhören.“

„Die These ist uns ebenfalls zu Ohren gekommen und wir haben sie ausführlich diskutiert. Doch wir sind zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass auch die Auflösung unseres Teams nichts an der momentanen Lage ändern wird. Die Welt weiß nun, dass es Superhelden gibt, ob sie sich nun Avengers oder anders nennen, der Name spielt keine Rolle. Und es wird immer jemanden geben, der sie herausfordern wird. Auch ohne die Avengers werden die Angriffe auf New York nicht aufhören, und wenn nicht _wir_ die Stadt verteidigen, dann wird es jemand anderes an unserer Stelle tun. Möglicherweise jemand, der weniger erfahren ist und die Zerstörung der Stadt nicht verhindern kann. Und da wir dieses Risiko nicht eingehen wollen und _können_ , haben wir beschlossen, auch weiterhin in New York zu operieren.“

„Das bedeutet also, dass die Bürger von New York sich auch in Zukunft auf kriegsähnliche Zustände in den Straßen und die regelmäßige Zerstörung ihrer Heime einrichten können?“

„Nun, wir versuchen, den Sachschaden so gering wie möglich zu halten und nach jedem Gefecht bei den Aufräumarbeiten zu helfen, wo wir nur können...“

„Das ist lobenswert, aber was ist mit den _Kosten_ , Captain? Wissen Sie, wie viel der Wiederaufbau eines 50-stöckigen Bürogebäudes kostet? Es handelt sich hier um dreistellige Millionenbeträge! Wer soll die Kosten auf Dauer decken, wenn ständig neue Schäden hinzukommen? Die Versicherungen kommen kaum mit den Auszahlungen hinterher oder weigern sich mittlerweile sogar gänzlich, neu errichtete Gebäude in Manhattan zu versichern. Und die Eigentümer können die Reparaturen nicht jedes Mal aus eigener Tasche bezahlen.“

„Oh, _bitte_ “, sagte Clint mit genervter Miene, während er auf den Bildschirm starrte. „Dieser Zustand hält nun schon seit _einem verdammten Jahr_ an! Wenn die Kosten für die meisten tatsächlich so ein großer Grund zur Besorgnis wären, hätte die Einwohnerzahl und die Menge an Firmen, die ihren Sitz in New York haben, schon längst drastisch abnehmen müssen...“

„Ein Großangriff auf New York, wie wir ihn vor drei Tagen erlebt haben, ist äußert selten“, sagte in diesem Moment auch Steve. „Für gewöhnlich können die Avengers schnell genug eingreifen und größere Zerstörungen vermeiden. Außerdem versuchen wir stets, die Angreifer in Gebiete zu locken, in denen das Risiko für große Schäden gering ist.“

„Dennoch hat es vorgestern gleich drei Hochhäuser in Manhattan getroffen, und es wird lange dauern, sie wieder aufzubauen. Eines von ihnen hat seine Zerstörung sogar einem Ihrer Teammitglieder zu verdanken.“

„Wenn Sie Iron Man meinen: sein Absturz war ein Unfall. Grund dafür war der Angreifer, nicht To- Mr. Starks Versagen.“ Zum ersten Mal seit Beginn der Pressekonferenz wirkte Steve etwas ungehalten. „Es hat ihn beinahe sein Leben gekostet und die Avengers ein wichtiges Teammitglied.“

„Was meint er denn damit? Gibt es etwa auch _unwichtige_ Teammitglieder?“, murmelte Clint.

Die anderen warfen sich nachdenkliche Blicke zu, dann wandten sie sich zu ihm um und sahen ihn vielsagend an.

Clint starrte sie einen Moment lang verwirrt an. Dann blinzelte er, als er begriff.

„Oh, haha“, meinte er finster. „Ihr seid so lustig, wirklich, ich lache mich gleich tot.“

Natasha griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie.

„Du _weißt_ , dass wir dich mögen, oder?“, fragte sie.

„... ich versuche gerade, mich wieder daran zu erinnern, warum ich _euch_ mag“, entgegnete er nur, doch er klang schon wieder etwas versöhnlicher und erwiderte den Druck ihrer Hand.

Die Diskussion im Konferenzraum drehte sich mittlerweile wieder um die Avengers, die einzelnen Teammitglieder und ihre Vertrauenswürdigkeit. Abgesehen von Steve selbst, der zum offensichtlichen Bedauern der Reporter zu vorbildlich und gut erzogen war, um Misstrauen zu erwecken, wurde jedes Teammitglied mehr oder minder scharf kritisiert, und Steve gab sich alle Mühe, seine Freunde vor den Reportern zu verteidigen.

Schließlich schien es Fury zu viel zu werden, und zum Erstaunen der Avengers stand er auf und trat kurzerhand zu dem anderen auf die Bühne.

Seine imposante Erscheinung ließ das Gemurmel der Reporter langsam ersterben und es wurde völlig still im Konferenzsaal.

„Verzeihen Sie die Unterbrechung, Ladies und Gentlemen, aber ich möchte ein paar kurze Worte sagen“, begann er. „Mein Name ist Nick Fury und ich bin der Direktor von SHIELD, der Organisation, die die Avengers-Initiative vor einem Jahr ins Leben gerufen hat.“

Ein Raunen ging durch den Raum. Fury trat so gut wie nie an die Öffentlichkeit, dafür hatte er für gewöhnlich Maria Hill oder andere Stellvertreter.

„Captain Rogers allein auf die Bühne zu schicken war von meiner Seite aus zugegebenermaßen nicht ganz fair. Jegliche Kritik an der Initiative sollte an SHIELD gerichtet werden, nicht an die Avengers, da _wir_ diejenigen sind, die ihre Einsätze mitplanen und überwachen, und somit auch für ihre Fehlschläge verantwortlich sind.“

Er ließ seinen Blick über die versammelten Reporter schweifen.

„Doch Beschwerden können natürlich auch gerne ans Verteidigungsministerium, den Weltsicherheitsrat oder gleich direkt an den Präsidenten gerichtet werden, denn das sind die Instanzen, denen wiederum _SHIELD_ untersteht. – Sie fragen sich nun sicher, warum es uns von höchster Ebene aus erlaubt wurde, ein solch umstrittenes Projekt wie die Avengers-Initiative ins Leben zu rufen? Die Antwort ist ganz einfach: weil die Welt verrückt ist. Und sie war es auch schon lange _vor_ dem Auftreten der ersten Superhelden. Niemand kann das so gut bestätigen, wie Captain Rogers hier.“

Fury begann, auf der Bühne auf- und abzulaufen, und alle Blicke waren wie gebannt auf ihn gerichtet.

„Die Ereignisse der letzten Monate haben deutlich gezeigt, dass ungewöhnliche Gegner leider auch ungewöhnliche Maßnahmen erfordern, selbst wenn es bedeutet, dass wir hin und wieder sogar die Hilfe von _Göttern_ in Anspruch nehmen müssen“, fuhr er fort. „Wenn die Ereignisse der letzten Tage also eines bewiesen haben, dann ist es die Tatsache, dass die Welt im Moment nicht ohne Superhelden auskommt – dass vor allem _Amerika_ nicht ohne Superhelden auskommt. – Und darum hat der Präsident letzte Nacht in Zusammenarbeit mit dem Kongress den Beschluss gefasst, die Avengers-Initiative als eigenständige Einheit der Armee zu etablieren. Von nun an wird sie nicht länger unter der Kontrolle von SHIELD stehen, sondern unter der Führung von Captain America in Zukunft ihre Operationen selbst planen und ihre Mitglieder selbstständig rekrutieren. SHIELD wird zwar weiterhin eine Beratungsfunktion haben, doch ansonsten sind die Avengers von nun an als unabhängige Einheit zu betrachten, die sich einzig und allein vor dem Verteidigungsministerium zu verantworten hat und niemandem sonst.“

Er hielt kurz inne. „Das war auch schon alles, was ich sagen wollte. – Danke für Ihre Aufmerksamkeit.“

Und mit den Worten verließ er die Bühne wieder. Für einen Moment war es so still im Raum, dass man eine Nadel hätte fallen hören können.

Dann brach der reinste Tumult aus, als die Anwesenden aufsprangen und begannen, wild durcheinander zu reden, zu debattieren und sich lautstark über die Neuigkeiten zu unterhalten, bis es fast unmöglich war, sein eigenes Wort zu verstehen.

Steve stand wie benommen da, während er von allen Seiten mit Fragen bombardiert wurde, und wusste nicht, auf welche er zuerst antworten sollte. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass ihn Furys Worte ebenso überrascht hatten, wie den Rest der Anwesenden. Schließlich entschuldigte er sich höflich und verließ ebenfalls die Bühne, während sich der Sicherheitsdienst von SHIELD bemühte, wieder etwas Ruhe und Ordnung im Saal herzustellen.

„Fury!“, rief Tony wütend, während hinter ihm der Rest der Avengers eifrig diskutierte, und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf Fury, als dieser wieder in den Raum hinter der Bühne zurückgekehrte, dicht gefolgt von Steve. „Warum haben Sie uns nicht vorher Bescheid gesagt, Sie Mistkerl? Stattdessen haben Sie Steve ins offene Messer laufen lassen! Dass Sie mir nicht trauen, wundert mich nicht, aber dass Sie nicht mal ihn eingeweiht haben und er sich ihretwegen vor aller Welt blamiert hat, ist selbst unter _Ihrem_ Niveau!“

„Oh, ersparen Sie mir die Vorträge, Stark“, erwiderte Fury mit ungewohnter Gelassenheit. „Als wüssten Sie nicht, wie es ist, zum Schutz anderer Informationen zurückzuhalten.“

„Wovon reden-?“

„Der Präsident“, erklärte Fury, „hat mir aufgetragen, Ihnen die Neuigkeiten erst dann mitzuteilen, wenn ich der Meinung bin, dass Sie bereit sind, die Bürde der Unabhängigkeit auch zu tragen. Die Pressekonferenz war nur ein Test, mit dem ich prüfen wollte, ob die Avengers auch für sich selbst einstehen können – oder ob es vielleicht nicht doch noch zu früh für sie ist, die Verantwortung zu übernehmen, die ihre neue Stellung mit sich bringt. Doch Captain Rogers...“ Er warf Steve einen Blick zu. „... hat die Herausforderung mit Erfolg gemeistert.“

Er nickte ihnen zu.

„Glückwunsch Ihnen beiden“, meinte er dann. „Sie haben es geschafft.“

Und mit einem zynischen Lächeln fügte er hinzu: „Verbocken Sie es nicht.“

Tony starrte ihn an, während die Erkenntnis langsam zu ihm durchsickerte, dass sie es _tatsächlich_ geschafft hatten und dass sie die Unabhängigkeit bekommen hatten, die sie sich schon seit Monaten wünschten. Seine Wut auf Fury löste sich langsam wieder auf und machte grenzenloser Erleichterung Platz.

Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite und sah zu Steve hinüber, der ihm im gleichen Augenblick das Gesicht zuwandte, fast so, als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen. Sie sahen sich einen Moment lang an, dann begannen sie wie auf Knopfdruck zu grinsen.

Fury sah sie ungehalten an.

„Oh, _noch_ lachen Sie“, brummte er. „Aber glauben Sie mir – der Job ist härter, als Sie es sich vorstellen können.“

Er wandte sich zum Gehen. „Ich werde jetzt erst einmal meinen ersten Urlaub seit viereinhalb Jahren genießen, denn das ist die Zeit, seit der ich mich schon mit Ihnen und Ihrem Team herumplage und das Chaos beseitige, das Sie jedes Mal anrichten.“

An der Tür angekommen wandte er sich noch mal an Steve. „Auf Sie wartet in den nächsten Tagen einiges an Arbeit, Captain Rogers. Der Präsident erwartet Sie morgen früh um neun in seinem Büro. Er wird Ihnen alles Weitere erklären.“

„Ja, Sir“, sagte Steve nickend.

„Gut“, meinte Fury nur. „Dann viel Erfolg.“

Und mit diesen Worten verließ er endgültig den Raum.

Tony und Steve sahen sich an und sagten für eine Weile lang nichts.

Doch schließlich erhob Tony die Stimme:

„Hast du wirklich nicht-?“, fragte er.

„Nein.“

„Oh...“

Sie schwiegen wieder einen Moment, als sie beide nachdachten.

„Aber es ist gut, oder?“, fragte Tony dann. „Es ist genau das, was wir wollten.“

„Ja. Es ist gut, und ich bin froh darüber“, entgegnete Steve. „Aber ich glaube, Fury hatte nicht Unrecht mit dem, was er gesagt hat – es _wird_ sehr viel Arbeit werden, und ich glaube, für unser Privatleben wird bald keine Zeit mehr bleiben.“

„Tja... Dann ist es wohl nur von Vorteil, dass wir auch in Zukunft als Partner zusammenarbeiten werden, was?“, sagte Tonys Mund, bevor sein Gehirn ihn daran hindern konnte.

Steve starrte ihn mit erstaunt hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und Tony, dem auf einmal klar wurde, was er gerade angedeutet hatte, spürte auf einmal, wie seine Wangen unter dem durchdringenden Blick des anderen warm wurden.

Verdammt, wurde er etwa gerade rot? – Er fluchte innerlich.

Doch schließlich verzog sich Steves Mund zu einem warmen Lächeln.

„Ja“, sagte er. „Ja, das ist es.“

Sie lächelten sich noch einen Moment lang mit ungewohnter Befangenheit an, dann wandten sie sich schließlich zu den anderen um, die ihre Diskussion mittlerweile beendet hatten und sie ansahen.

„Soooo...“, sagte Tony gedehnt und grinste. „Wer ist noch alles der Meinung, dass wir heute Abend feiern sollten...?“  
 

 

~*~

 

Clint hob grinsend sein Glas und die anderen taten es ihm gleich.

„Auf die Avengers!“, rief er.

„Auf die Avengers!“, schallte es zurück.

Die Feier wurde sogar noch ausgelassener, als sie erwartet hatten, denn gegen zehn Uhr gesellten sich noch Spider-Man und Janet, sowie Johnny und Ben von den Fantastic Four zu den Feiernden. Sie hatten die Übertragung der Pressekonferenz im Fernsehen mitverfolgt und beglückwünschten die Avengers zu ihrer neuen Unabhängigkeit.

Da seine Schmerzen noch immer nicht gänzlich abgeklungen waren, verbrachte Tony den Großteil des Abends halb sitzend, halb liegend auf der Couch. Nach einer Weile setzte sich Steve ans andere Ende des Sofas, und Tony nutzte die Gelegenheit sofort schamlos aus und legte die Füße auf seinen Schoß. Doch der andere Mann schien sich nicht daran zu stören, sondern sah stattdessen zum Wohnzimmertisch hinüber, an dem Natasha gerade angefeuert von den anderen den Hulk unter den Tisch trank.

Danach zeigte sie Spider-Man, wie man verschiedene Seemannsknoten band, wobei ihre Hände trotz der nicht unbeträchtlichen Menge an Alkohol, die sie intus hatte, kein einziges Mal zitterten. Spider-Man saß dicht neben ihr und es war nicht zu übersehen, dass der junge Mann sie vergötterte, was Clint aus irgendeinem Grund jedoch nicht besonders zu stören schien. Was auch immer zwischen den dreien passiert war, es schien eine Art stillschweigende Übereinkunft zwischen ihnen zu geben.

Clint war wiederum mit Janet, die in ihrer Freizeit Mode designte, in ein Gespräch vertieft. Sie diskutierten darüber, ob die Avengers in Zukunft einheitliche Kostüme tragen sollten, wobei Janet versprach, bei Gelegenheit verschiedene Designs zu entwerfen und mitzubringen.

Johnny und Ben leisteten derweil Thor Gesellschaft und unterhielten sich mit ihm über das Reisen zwischen den Dimensionen – „Regenbögen?“, fragte Ben. „Im _Ernst?_ Wie ist das technisch möglich?“ – mit dem sie dank Reed selbst nicht ganz unvertraut waren. Sie waren begeistert, als Thor ihnen nach einer Weile den Vorschlag machte, ihn doch einmal nach Asgard zu begleiten.

„Meinem Vater missfallen meine ständigen Reisen nach Midgard“, sagte er mit einer für ihn ungewöhnlichen Bitterkeit. „In seinen Augen sind die Menschen nichts als Kinder, die gerade erst das Laufen gelernt haben und sich über Nichtigkeiten balgen, wie junge Hunde. Es wäre mir darum eine Ehre, Euch dem Allvater vorzustellen, damit er sehen kann, dass die Menschen selbst den mächtigsten Kriegern von Asgard in Geist und Wille ebenbürtig sind.“

„Hey, die Idee gefällt mir“, sagte Tony leise und grinste Steve an. „Ich wollte schon immer mal unter Göttern wandeln. Außerdem hat Thor das dortige Bier in so hohen Tönen gelobt, dass ich mich endlich selbst von seiner Qualität überzeugen will... aus rein wissenschaftlicher Neugier, versteht sich.“

„Natürlich“, meinte Steve und lächelte.

Dann zog er Tony die Schuhe aus und begann, die Füße auf seinem Schoß zu massieren. Der andere hob überrascht die Augenbrauen, bevor er mit einem wohligen Seufzen die Augen schloss und sich auf das Polster sinken ließ.

„Ohhhh... mmhhhhh...“, machte er, während Steve geschickt seine Fußsohlen knetete. Und dann: „Wow. Oh mein Gott. Gibt es eigentlich irgendetwas– dada _da_ , genau da, oh _Shit_ , ja, fester bitte! ... irgendetwas, was du _nicht_ kannst?“

Steve konnte sich bei den Lauten, die Tony von sich gab, ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Du wärst überrascht, wenn du wüsstest, was ich alles nicht kann...“, meinte er dann.

Tony öffnete langsam wieder die Augen und schenkte ihm ein träges Lächeln.

„Ist das so...?“, fragte er. „Dann solltest du bei Gelegenheit eine Liste machen. Vielleicht kann ich etwas daran ändern...“

Sein Lächeln wurde breiter, als Steve bei der Bemerkung rot anlief.

Oh, er würde _niemals_ müde werden, den anderen in Verlegenheit zu bringen...

Dafür hatte er einfach viel zu viel Spaß.

Tony schloss wieder die Augen und genoss die Massage, und sie verbrachten den Rest des Abends in entspanntem Schweigen, während sie den Gesprächen der anderen lauschten.  
 

 

~*~

 

Es war weit nach Mitternacht, als sich ihre Gäste schließlich auf den Heimweg machten und die Avengers alle nach und nach in ihren Zimmern verschwanden.

Während er und Steve den Flur entlangliefen, fragte Tony, der leicht angetrunken war, beiläufig:

„Und? Hast du wieder vor, heute Nacht bei mir zu schlafen, um mich vor den Monstern aus meinen Träumen zu beschützen?“

Er hatte es scherzhaft gemeint, aber Steve nahm ihn wie immer beim Wort und blieb stehen, um ihn anzusehen.

„Wenn du Angst hast, wieder Alpträume zu bekommen, dann bleibe ich gerne bei dir“, entgegnete er.

Tony starrte ihn an. Er wusste, dass der andere es vollkommen ernst meinte und ihm das Angebot machte, weil er sich nach den Vorfällen der letzten Tage aus irgendeinem Grund verantwortlich für Tony fühlte und sich Sorgen um ihn machte.

Dennoch... Steve mochte aus einer anderen Zeit stammen, aber selbst _ihm_ musste klar sein, dass es auch für beste Freunde nicht üblich war, zusammen in einem Bett zu schlafen.

Oder aber...

Tony wagte es kaum, den Gedanken in Erwägung zu ziehen, aber vielleicht – nur vielleicht – war Steve auch _vollkommen bewusst_ , was er gerade tat.

Plötzlich wurde seine Mund ganz trocken und er musste schlucken.

„Hältst du das für eine gute Idee?“, fragte er dann mit einem bewusst anzüglichen Lächeln, während er gleichzeitig genau auf jede noch so kleine Reaktion von Steve achtete. „Die anderen könnten reden...“

Steve wurde rot, doch der entschlossene Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht blieb.

„Sollen sie doch“, erwiderte er, und Tony fühlte ein seltsames Kribbeln im Bauch, etwas, was er seit seiner Trennung von Pepper nicht mehr gespürt hatte.

Er sah Steve lange an und hoffte, nein, _betete_ , dass er richtig lag und Steves Verhalten nicht falsch interpretierte. Dann nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen und trat einen Schritt näher an ihn heran, so dicht, dass er Steves Atem auf seiner Wange spüren konnte, und dieses Mal war seine Stimme vollkommen ernst, als er fragte:

„Steve... bist du dir _wirklich_ sicher?“

Der andere war noch immer rot im Gesicht, aber er wich keinen Zentimeter zurück.

„Wenn du mich noch mal fragst, Tony, dann kannst du allein schlafen gehen“, entgegnete er nur.

Tony sah ihn aus großen Augen an. Dann schüttelte er leise lachend den Kopf und wich wieder ein Stück zurück.

„Okay“, sagte er. „Keine weiteren Fragen. Alles klar.“

Er nahm Steves Hand in die seine und strich sacht mit dem Daumen über seinen Handrücken.

„Ich wollte nur wissen, ob dir klar ist, was das hier bedeutet, und ob es wirklich das ist, was du willst...“

Steve sah auf ihre Hände hinab.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich hier tue“, gestand er und zum ersten Mal lag ein Hauch von Nervosität in seiner Stimme. „Ich habe mit... mit _solchen_ Dingen nicht viel Erfahrung.“

Doch dann hob er den Blick und sah Tony in die Augen. „Aber ich bin mir absolut sicher, dass es das ist, was ich will.“

Tony strahlte. Steves Worte machten ihn so unfassbar glücklich, dass er sich zwingen musste, nicht manisch zu grinsen.

„Ich denke“, sagte er lächelnd, „damit kann ich leben.“  
 

 

~*~

 

Als sie wenige Minuten später aneinandergeschmiegt in seinem Bett lagen und Tony, der den Kopf an Steves Brust gelegt hatte, dem kräftigen Herzschlag des anderen lauschte, dachte er, ja, doch, dies war etwas, woran er sich definitiv gewöhnen konnte.

Er schloss die Augen und vergrub das Gesicht in Steves Halsbeuge. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was die Zukunft für die Avengers bringen würde, und wie sich diese... _Sache_ , die er und Steve hatten, weiter entwickeln würde.

Doch sie waren hier und sie hatten sich entschieden, dem Ganzen eine Chance zu geben.

Und das war immerhin schon mal ein Anfang.


	7. Independence Day

 

Als Steve am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war es draußen bereits hell.

Von den Vorhängen gedämpft, die leise im sachten Luftzug der geöffneten Fenster raschelten, fielen die Sonnenstrahlen ins Zimmer und malten ein sich stetig bewegendes Muster aus Lichtflecken und Schatten auf das Bett.

Vorsichtig zog er seinen Arm unter dem Kopf von Tony hervor, der die Stirn an Steves Schlüsselbein gelehnt hatte und mit offenem Mund leise schnarchte. Er machte ein protestierendes Geräusch, als Steve sich zurückzog und aufstand, aber er wachte nicht auf, sondern zog stattdessen Steves Kissen zu sich heran und schlang die Arme darum.

Der andere lächelte still, während er ihn betrachtete.

Er konnte immer noch nicht fassen, dass er in der Nacht zuvor tatsächlich endlich den Mut aufgebracht hatte, diesen Schritt zu wagen. Nicht nur, weil all dies für ihn weitgehend unbekanntes Terrain war, sondern auch, weil er niemals gedacht hätte, dass es _Tony_ sein würde, zu dem er je eine solche Zuneigung entwickeln würde.

Als er ihn kennengelernt hatte, hatte er kaum ein Wort von dem modernen Jargon verstanden, den Tony gewöhnlich zu sprechen pflegte, und er hatte sich schrecklich dumm und altmodisch in seiner Gegenwart gefühlt. Auch Tonys oberflächliche, respektlose und vorlaute Art, sowie seine Liebe zu schnellen Autos und wilden Partys hatten ihn eher abgestoßen, und wenn ihm jemand noch vor einem knappen Jahr gesagt hätte, dass er eines Tages freiwillig mit dem anderen Mann im selben Bett schlafen würde, hätte er ihn zweifellos für verrückt erklärt.

Doch die letzten Monate hatten gezeigt, dass erste Eindrücke manchmal _doch_ trogen, und dass sich hinter Tonys Fassade ein sehr scharfsinniger und mutiger Mann verbarg, der alles tun würde, um seine Freunde und die Bürger New Yorks vor Schaden zu bewahren, selbst wenn es ihn das eigene Leben kosten sollte.

Steve hatte sich oft gefragt, wie viele Leute abgesehen von Pepper, Rhodey und den Avengers sich eigentlich jemals die Mühe gemacht hatten, Tony besser kennenzulernen und diese andere Seite an ihm zu entdecken... Wenn man sah, wie sich die Medien die Mäuler über ihn zerrissen, konnten es nicht allzu viele sein, und das stimmte Steve seltsam traurig.

Er hatte Tony in den letzten Wochen und Monaten nicht nur als Freund zu schätzen gelernt, sondern sich auch eingestehen müssen, dass er Gefühle für ihn empfand, die weit über bloße Freundschaft hinausgingen. Lange hatte er diese Gefühle nicht identifizieren können, doch nach den Ereignissen der letzten Tage und besonders Tonys Absturz, der den anderen Mann fast das Leben gekostet hatte, wusste Steve mit absoluter Sicherheit, dass er Tony _brauchte_ und ihn in seinem Leben nicht mehr missen wollte.

Er beugte sich zu ihm hinab, um seinen dunklen Haarschopf zu küssen, und warf ihm noch einen letzten, warmen Blick zu, bevor er seine Sachen nahm und leise das Zimmer verließ.

Aufgrund der Feier in der Nacht zuvor und der frühen Stunde hatte Steve gedacht, dass der Rest der Avengers noch schlafen würde. Umso erstaunter war er, als Natasha ihm im Morgenmantel entgegenkam, eine Kaffeetasse in der Hand. Sie zog vielsagend eine Augenbraue hoch, als sie sah, aus welchem Zimmer er kam, und Steve konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm das Blut in den Kopf schoss. Sie nickte ihm jedoch nur zu und verkniff sich jeden Kommentar, wofür er ihr unendlich dankbar war.

Clint, der ihr auf nackten Füßen folgte und nichts weiter anhatte als ein Paar Snoopy-Boxershorts, tat ihm den Gefallen allerdings nicht.

Er stieß einen leisen Pfiff aus, als er Steve erblickte.

„Ich fasse es nicht... habt ihr es etwa _endlich_ geschafft?“, fragte er grinsend. „Wurde aber auch langsam Zeit, ehrlich. Ich habe die ganze sexuelle Spannung im Tower kaum noch ausgehalten.“

Steves Wangen glühten und er wusste, dass er irgendetwas sagen sollte, wenn er die Situation noch retten wollte, doch ihm wollte keine passende Erwiderung einfallen. Zum Glück stand Natasha ihm bei, die sich zu Clint umwandte, um ihm einen strafenden Blick zuzuwerfen.

„Lass ihn in Frieden“, meinte sie. „Du bist nicht mehr an der Highschool, Clint Barton; was Cap und Stark privat machen, geht dich wirklich nichts an.“

Ihre Miene wurde jedoch etwas weicher, als sie sich wieder zu Steve herumdrehte.

„Er hat allerdings nicht ganz Unrecht“, sagte sie. „Es wurde _tatsächlich_ langsam Zeit. Herzlichen Glückwunsch euch beiden.“

Ohne Steves Antwort abzuwarten packte sie Clint dann am Handgelenk und zog ihn in Richtung ihres gemeinsamen Zimmers.

Nachdem sie verschwunden waren, atmete Steve langsam aus. So, wie er Clint kannte, würde der Rest des  Teams spätestens gegen Mittag ebenfalls Bescheid wissen – auch wenn das eigentlich nicht der Weg war, auf dem er und Tony es ihnen hatten mitteilen wollen. Doch jetzt war es zu spät, etwas daran zu ändern, und Steve ergab sich in sein Schicksal und ging weiter zu seinem Zimmer.

Dort angekommen meldete sich plötzlich JARVIS zu Wort.

„Sir, wenn ich ein paar Worte sagen dürfte...“, begann er und Steve seufzte.

„JARVIS, bitte fang du nicht _auch_ noch damit an“, sagte er. Beziehungstipps von einem Computer waren wirklich das letzte, was er im Moment brauchte – selbst wenn es _Tonys_ Computer war, der sich vermutlich nur Sorgen um die Sicherheit seines Schöpfers machte.

Doch JARVIS überraschte ihn, indem er höflich erwiderte:

„Tut mir leid, Sir, ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie sprechen. Ich wollte Sie lediglich darauf aufmerksam machen, dass Sie sich spätestens in einer Viertelstunde mit dem Quinjet auf den Weg machen sollten, wenn Sie pünktlich bei Ihrem Treffen mit dem Präsidenten sein wollen.“

„... oh“, machte Steve. Nun, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

„Danke“, fügte er schnell hinzu, in der Hoffnung, dass JARVIS ihm seinen vorigen Kommentar nicht allzu übel nahm.

Er duschte kurz und zog dann die Uniform an, die er damals nach seinem Erwachen von SHIELD bekommen und bisher ausschließlich auf feierlichen Veranstaltungen getragen hatte. Anschließend begab er sich zum Hangar und machte sich auf den Weg nach Washington, D.C.

 

~*~

 

Als Tony am späten Vormittag erwachte und feststellte, dass er allein war, fühlte er für einen Moment ein Gefühl in sich aufsteigen, das an Enttäuschung und auch ein wenig an Panik grenzte. Dann fiel ihm jedoch wieder ein, _warum_ Steve nicht da war, und er atmete erleichtert auf und verfluchte sich innerlich für seine Vergesslichkeit.

Gähnend schwang er die Beine aus dem Bett und zog sich Jeans und T-Shirt an, bevor er barfuß in die Küche ging.

Nach der ersten Tasse Kaffee fühlte er sich fast schon wieder wie ein Mensch, und nachdem er seine Tasse ein zweites Mal gefüllt und sich eine Scheibe Toast mit Marmelade geschmiert hatte, wanderte er auf der Suche nach dem Rest des Teams durch das Penthouse. Er musste lange suchen, bis er sie fand, da er an den üblichen Stellen niemanden antraf, doch schließlich entdeckte er sie alle in Thors Zimmer.

Tony runzelte die Stirn.

„Was macht ihr all hi-“, begann er, wurde jedoch sofort durch das kollektive „Shhh!“ der anderen zum Schweigen gebracht, die sich vor dem Fernseher versammelt hatten.

Einen Moment lang fragte er sich, wann er eigentlich aufgehört hatte, in seinem eigenen Haus das Sagen zu haben, doch dann zuckte er nur ergeben mit den Schultern und setzte sich neben Bruce auf den Boden.

„... den NBC News“, sagte in diesem Moment der Nachrichtensprecher. „Wie der Direktor von SHIELD gestern Abend auf einer Pressekonferenz mitgeteilt hat, hat das schon seit Monaten umstrittene Superhelden-Projekt ‚Avengers‘ nun von Seiten der Regierung grünes Licht bekommen. Das Weiße Haus hat selbst noch kein offizielles Statement abgegeben, doch den Angaben von SHIELD zufolge wird die Avengers-Initiative unter der Leitung von Captain America in Zukunft eigenständig in New York und Umgebung operieren. – Weitere Details von unserem Korrespondenten aus New York City, Dean Thompson.“

„Danke, Jeff“, erwiderte ein Mann mittleren Alters mit schütterem, blondem Haar, hinter dem die Eingangstüren des Avengers Towers zu sehen waren. Um ihn herum hatte sich eine kleine Gruppe von Schaulustigen angesammelt. Tony fragte sich, ob es sich wohl um eine Liveübertragung handelte, und musste dem Drang widerstehen, auf den Balkon hinauszugehen und nachzuschauen.

„Hier am Avengers Tower ist die Anspannung groß“, fuhr Thompson fort. „Wir haben mit verschiedenen Passanten gesprochen und es wurden dabei sehr unterschiedliche Meinungen geäußert...“

Ein Mann mit Trenchcoat und Aktenkoffer war zu sehen.

„Ich finde es gut, dass die Regierung beschlossen hat, das Avengers-Projekt mitzufinanzieren“, meinte er. „Diese Leute riskieren täglich ihr Leben für unsere Stadt, dafür sollten sie auch entlohnt werden. Denn sie unterscheiden sich in dieser Hinsicht nicht von allen anderen US-amerikanischen Soldaten: sie kämpfen, um unser Land zu schützen.“

„Sicher meinen sie es gut“, sagte eine junge Frau, die ein kleines Kind im Arm hielt. „Aber New York ist so viel gefährlicher geworden, seitdem sie hier sind. Mein Bruder hat vor ein paar Monaten seinen Job verloren, nachdem das Gebäude, in dem er gearbeitet hat, bei einem ihrer Kämpfe vollständig zerstört worden ist. Jetzt zieht er mit seiner Familie aus New York fort, weil es ihm hier nicht mehr sicher genug ist, und mein Mann und ich überlegen schon seit Wochen, ob wir seinem Beispiel nicht folgen sollen...“

„Die Regierung sollte das Geld lieber in die Bildung oder die Schaffung neuer Arbeitsplätze stecken, nicht in eine Gruppe von Verrückten, die jede zweite Woche unsere Stadt zerstören“, wetterte ein älterer Mann. „Eine Schande, dass so was wie die von nun an von unseren Steuern leben soll...!“

„Erst die Sache mit den Mutanten und nun das“, sagte eine müde aussehende Frau mit Einkaufstaschen. „Dieser Fury hat Recht, die Welt wird immer verrückter. Wieso ich nicht von hier wegziehe, fragen Sie? Woanders bin ich doch auch nicht sicherer...“

„Ich stehe voll und ganz hinter den Avengers“, meinte ein junger Mann mit Basecap. „Ich meine, haben Sie die Chitauri gesehen? Oder dieses Alien vor ein paar Tagen? Wenn das von jetzt an normal ist, brauchen wir Leute, die uns vor all den Freaks dort draußen im All beschützen, und die Avengers haben gezeigt, dass sie genau die richtigen für den Job sind...“

Plötzlich vibrierte Tonys Handy in seiner Hosentasche und er zog es hervor.

Als er den Namen des Anrufers sah, hob er überrascht die Brauen. Schnell stand er auf und kehrte in den Flur zurück, um die anderen nicht zu stören.

„Hey, Pep“, sagte er. „Wie geht‘s?“

Sie hatten in den letzten Wochen hin und wieder telefoniert, meistens, um geschäftliche Angelegenheiten zu besprechen. Doch obwohl sie sich dabei stets mit ausgesprochener Höflichkeit begegnet waren, hatte es sich jedes Mal seltsam angefühlt. Dieses Mal war von der üblichen Distanz jedoch nichts zu spüren, als die Worte nur so aus Pepper hervorsprudelten.

„Oh mein Gott, Tony!“, rief sie erleichtert. „Endlich erreiche ich dich! Nach diesem furchtbaren Kampf in New York hieß es erst, du wärst tot; dann sagte man mir, dass du im Koma liegst; beim letzten Mal, als ich angerufen habe, meinte JARVIS, du würdest noch schlafen, und _dann_ mache ich den Fernseher an und sehe Fury, wie er gerade verkündet, dass ihr von nun an alle offiziell für die Regierung arbeitet. Was zur _Hölle_ ist gerade los bei euch, Tony? Und wie geht es dir, bist du verletzt? Ich schwöre, ich kriege noch graue Haare, und dabei _bin_ ich schon viertausend Kilometer von euch-“

„Pepper“, unterbrach er sie und versuchte dabei so ruhig wie möglich zu klingen. „Virginia Potts, beruhige dich, es ist alles in Ordnung. Tief durchatmen. Auf drei: eins, zwei...“

Sie atmeten mehrmals gemeinsam tief ein und aus.

„Genau, so ist es gut... na bitte, geht doch“, sagte Tony und lächelte dann. „Kein Grund zur Panik, Pepper, es ist alles gut. Mir geht es mittlerweile wieder besser und die anderen sind auch okay. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen.“

„Du hättest trotzdem anrufen können“, meinte sie mit vorwurfsvoller Stimme. „Du weißt doch, dass ich hier in L.A. nie etwas von dem mitbekomme, was du tust.“

„Ich hatte immer den Eindruck, dass dir das so lieber wäre...“

„ _Tony!_ Du weißt genau, wie ich das meine!“

„Ja, Pep, das weiß ich“, entgegnete er und sein Lächeln wurde breiter. Wie gut es doch tat, sich wieder normal mit ihr unterhalten zu können. Er merkte erst jetzt, wie sehr ihm diese Gespräche in der letzten Zeit gefehlt hatten.

„Stimmt es, was Fury gesagt hat?“, fragte sie dann. „Dass ihr von nun an ‚Vollzeit-Avengers‘ seid?“

„Ja“, meinte Tony und fuhr sich abwesend mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Es wurde Zeit, dass wir endlich auf eigenen Füßen stehen. Was SHIELD und Fury alles für uns getan haben, ist ohne Frage bewundernswert, aber wir wollen uns von nun an selbst um unsere Probleme kümmern.“

„Ich verstehe...“ Sie seufzte. „Und das ist auch okay für dich? Von jetzt an nur noch dieses Leben zu führen...?“

„Du weißt, dass es das ist, Pepper“, sagte er. „Sonst hättest du mich nicht...“

Er führte den Satz nicht zu Ende, doch sie wusste auch so, was er meinte.

Einen Moment lang schwiegen sie beide, bevor Pepper wieder das Wort ergriff.

„Du hast Recht“, erwiderte sie sanft. „Es tut mir leid; die Bemerkung war unüberlegt. Du weißt natürlich, was du tust, und ich respektiere das.“

„Danke, Pepper.“

„Es ist nur... wegen der anderen. Denken sie alle genauso? Und dann Steve... Ich meine, er ist ein großartiger Anführer, keine Frage. Aber eure Beziehung war nicht immer die einfachste, und wenn er in Zukunft dein Boss ist...“

„Ich denke, wir werden uns schon irgendwie... _arrangieren_ “, meinte Tony und grinste.

„Du lächelst“, stellte Pepper fest. „Ich kann _hören_ , dass du lächelst. – Warum lächelst du auf einmal?“

„Ähm“, machte Tony, der sich ertappt fühlte. Er überlegte einen Augenblick, ob er sie mit einer Halbwahrheit abspeisen sollte, doch Pepper war klug, und früher oder später würde sie es eh herausfinden.

Also sagte er: „Was Steve angeht...“

„Was ist mit ihm?“

„Es... könnte sein, dass die Aktien von Stark Industries demnächst um ein paar Prozent fallen“, fuhr er vorsichtig fort.

„... Tony.“ Plötzlich war Peppers Stimme vollkommen ruhig. So ruhig, dass es Tony fast schon ein wenig Angst machte. „ _Was_ hast du jetzt schon wieder angestellt?“

„Ich habe gar nichts angestellt“, verteidigte er sich. „Indianerehrenwort!“

„Gut, dann lass mich die Frage anders formulieren: _Was ist passiert_ , dass es sogar unsere Aktien beeinflussen könnte?“

„Steve und ich“, sagte Tony und zögerte erneut. „Wir haben ein... Ding.“

„Ein Ding“, wiederholte sie verständnislos. „Was für ein _Ding?_ “

„Das versuchen wir selbst noch herauszufinden.“ Und das war die Wahrheit. „Aber es könnte durchaus zu einem größeren... Ding werden. Und du kennst mich, ich weiß nicht, ob ich so etwas auf Dauer vor der Öffentlichkeit verheimlichen kann. Oder _will_.“

Endlich schien der Groschen bei ihr zu fallen und sie sog überrascht die Luft ein.

„Soll das etwa heißen...“

„Ich befürchte ja.“

„Oh Gott.“

„Ich weiß.“

„Ich meine... _Steve_.“

„Ja.“

„Und du.“

„Ja.“

„Steve und _du_.“

„Ja. Wir ha-“ Tony hielt stirnrunzelnd inne. „Moment, was soll _das_ denn heißen – ‚Steve und _du_ ‘? Willst du etwa sagen, dass ich nicht gut genug für ihn bin?“

„Tony, _niemand_ ist gut genug für Captain America. Er ist einfach der perfekteste Mensch auf diesem Planeten, das hat auch gar nichts mit dir zu tun. Und du _weißt_ , dass ich Recht habe. – Aber das meinte ich nicht.“

„Ach?“

„Ich bin bloß etwas überrascht. Ich hatte immer gedacht, Steve wäre... na ja. Anderweitig interessiert.“

„Glaub mir, ich auch. Es muss wohl an meinem natürlichen Charme liegen...“

„Tony! Der arme Mann hat nicht nur siebzig Jahre lang geschlafen, er ist auch in einer ganz anderen Gesellschaft großgeworden. Ist dir jemals der Gedanke gekommen, dass ihn der lockere Umgang mit Sexualität in unserer Zeit vielleicht einfach nur unglaublich verwirrt? Ich hoffe doch, du hast diese Verwirrung nicht ausgenutzt...“

„Nein! – Nein. Ich schwöre, Pepper, ich habe nichts dergleichen getan, ich war dieses Mal artig. Er mag mich tatsächlich nur wegen, nun ja... _mir_.“

In dem Moment, in dem er es aussprach, wurde ihm plötzlich klar, dass er es selbst kaum glauben konnte. Captain „Mr. Perfect“ America, der Mann, dem mindestens die Hälfte aller Frauen – und sicher auch nicht wenige Männer – Amerikas zu Füßen lag, hatte es sich in den Kopf gesetzt, ausgerechnet mit _ihm_ eine Beziehung anzufangen.

Wer hätte das jemals gedacht...?

Tony ganz bestimmt nicht.

„Ich verstehe“, meinte Pepper.

Für eine Weile war es wieder still. Tony konnte aus Thors Zimmer gedämpfte Stimmen hören und fragte sich, worüber die anderen wohl gerade redeten.

Dann fuhr Pepper fort:

„Wenn das an die Öffentlichkeit kommt, könnte es sich tatsächlich auf unsere Geschäfte auswirken. Aber wir werden es überleben. Stark Industries hat schließlich auch die Tatsache überlebt, dass du Iron Man bist. Oder den Fakt, dass wir keine Waffen mehr herstellen, was, na ja, ein bisschen der Definition des Wortes ‚Waffenfirma‘ widerspricht. Also mach dir keine Gedanken, wir schaffen das schon.“

Tony lächelte. Peppers kalkulierende, beherrschte Art und ihre Fähigkeit, die Firma auch durch schwierige Zeiten zu navigieren, waren der Grund, weshalb er sie zur Geschäftsführerin von Stark Industries gemacht hatte, und er beglückwünschte sich einmal mehr zu dieser Entscheidung.

„Gut“, entgegnete er. „Danke, Pepper.“

„Keine Ursache“, meinte sie. „Das ist schließlich mein Job.“

„Im Ernst, Pep. Was würde ich nur ohne dich tun?“

„Oh, fangen wir am besten erst gar nicht damit an“, erwiderte sie, und sie mussten beide lachen.

Tony vermisste sie noch immer – selbst jetzt noch, selbst mit Steve – aber er wusste auch, dass sie auch in Zukunft für ihn da sein würde, und es war ein gutes Gefühl. 

„Ich freue mich für dich, Tony“, sagte sie dann. „Ehrlich. Ich wünsche dir von ganzem Herzen, dass aus eurem ‚Ding‘ etwas wird, und dass du glücklich wirst.“

Tony blinzelte.

„Danke“, entgegnete er mit heiserer Stimme. „Du... ich meine...“

Er holte tief Luft. „Danke, Miss Potts.“

„Immer wieder gerne, Mr. Stark“, sagte sie, und ihre Stimme war warm und voller Zuneigung.

Sie plauderten noch eine Weile miteinander und zum ersten Mal seit Monaten fühlte es sich wieder an wie in alten Zeiten, und als Tony das nächste Mal auf die Uhr sah, war schon fast eine halbe Stunde vergangen. Doch schließlich verabschiedete sich Pepper, die sich noch auf ein Meeting vorbereiten musste, von ihm.

„Es war schön, mal wieder von dir zu hören“, meinte sie. „Wir sollten das öfter machen.“

„Definitiv“, erwiderte er. „Danke, dass du angerufen hast.“

„Tony, wir sind Freunde. Du musst dich doch nicht dafür bedanken“, sagte sie. „Grüß Steve von mir, hörst du? Und Bruce und Natasha, und all die anderen auch.“

„Werde ich machen“, versprach er.

„Mach’s gut, Tony!“

Und damit legte sie auf.

Er ließ sein Handy mit einem Lächeln sinken. Nach all den Sorgen in der letzten Zeit hätte der Tag nicht besser beginnen können.

Er wollte gerade zu den anderen zurückkehren, als der Fahrstuhl am Ende des Flurs ein leises „Ping“ von sich gab. Tony drehte sich um und seine Augen leuchteten auf, als er sah, wer in diesem Moment das Penthouse betrat.

\- Der Tag versprach sogar noch sehr viel besser zu werden.

 

~*~

 

Steve war kaum aus der Fahrstuhlkabine getreten, als sich Tonys Arme um seinen Nacken schlangen.

„Mein Gott, diese _Uniform_...!“, sagte der andere Mann und grinste ihn an. „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, wie gut du darin aussiehst, hätte ich dich schon vor Ewigkeiten dazu gebracht, so eine zu tragen...“

Steves Wangen wurden warm, und das nicht nur wegen Tonys Worten. Doch so gut es sich auch anfühlen mochte, ihn so nahe zu spüren, sie hatten im Augenblick wichtigere Dinge zu tun.

„Äh, Tony“, meinte er. „Hältst du das wirklich für einen guten Moment, um mit mir zu flirten?“

„Ich halte _jeden_ Moment für einen guten Moment, um mit dir zu flirten“, stellte Tony klar, doch dann lockerte sich sein Griff wieder und er trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Aber alles zu seiner Zeit; ich kann warten“, fuhr er fort und schenkte ihm ein verheißungsvolles Lächeln. „Du hast Neuigkeiten, nehme ich an? Ich sag dem Rest Bescheid.“

Steve sah Tony nach, während dieser den Flur entlangschlenderte, und zwang sich, tief durchzuatmen.

Worauf hatte er sich da nur eingelassen...

Und doch bereute er seine Entscheidung für keinen einzigen Augenblick.

Wenige Minuten später hatte sich das ganze Team in der Küche eingefunden und Steve erzählte ihnen mit knappen Worten, was sein Gespräch mit dem Präsidenten ergeben hatte.

„Eine der erfreulichsten Neuigkeiten dürfte sein“, berichtete er, „dass die meisten der wichtigsten Nachrichtendienste – unter anderem die CIA, die NSA, das FBI und natürlich SHIELD – uns von nun an einen vollständigen Zugang zu ihren Ressourcen gewähren.“

„Wie nett von ihnen“, meinte Tony belustigt. „Damit haben wir nun offiziell die Erlaubnis, uns die Informationen zu holen, die JARVIS schon seit Monaten für mich besorgt...“

Bruce, Clint und Natasha wirkten nicht sehr überrascht, aber Steve warf ihm einen erstaunten Blick zu.

„Du hast ihn die Datenbanken der US-amerikanischen Geheimdienste hacken lassen?“, fragte er.

Tony zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Es wäre unverantwortlich gewesen, es _nicht_ zu tun“, meinte er. „Wir hätten diesen Leuten sonst erst alles aus der Nase ziehen müssen, und im Eifer des Gefechts ist dafür für gewöhnlich keine Zeit.“

Steve überlegte einen Moment, ob er Tony darauf hinweisen sollte, dass es _trotzdem_ illegal war, und dass er zweifellos für den Rest seines Lebens im Gefängnis sitzen würde, sollte der Geheimdienst jemals davon erfahren. Aber er wusste, dass Belehrungen wie diese bei Tony für gewöhnlich auf taube Ohren stießen, und irgendwie... irgendwie wusste er auch, dass der andere niemals zu solchen Maßnahmen gegriffen hätte, wenn er nicht der Meinung gewesen wäre, dass sie absolut nötig waren.

„Dennoch“, sagte er und warf Tony einen strengen Blick zu. „In Zukunft kein Ausspionieren mehr, verstanden? Wir dürfen ihnen keinen Grund geben, uns zu misstrauen, das können wir uns in diesem Stadium nicht leisten.“

Tony zog die Nase kraus, sagte aber nichts, und Steve fuhr mit seinem Bericht fort.

Das meiste davon hatten sie bereits am Abend zuvor schon besprochen, weshalb nur wenige unerwartete Neuigkeiten dabei waren. Aber die ein oder andere Ankündigung beeindruckte sie dennoch.

„Ich bin von nun an befugt, bei zukünftigen Krisen je nach Schwere des Falles den Ausnahmezustand im gesamten Bundesstaat auszurufen“, erklärte Steve. „In diesem Zustand ist _jedes einzelne Mitglied_ der Avengers dazu berechtigt, nach eigenem Ermessen Armeetruppen anzufordern und zu kommandieren. – Ich bete, dass wir uns nie in einer solch ausweglosen Situation wiederfinden, aber wenn doch, dann muss ich euch vermutlich nicht erklären, dass ihr euch vorher gut überlegen solltet, ob ihr von diesem Recht Gebrauch macht. Wir dürfen nicht mehr Leute in unsere Konflikte mit reinziehen, als nötig ist.“

Die anderen nickten mit ernsten Gesichtern.

Dann wandte sich Steve dem Thema Sachschäden zu, und ihm entging Tonys Grinsen nicht, als er sagte:

„Das Militär hat einen Hilfsfonds gegründet und will außerdem von nun an zumindest einen Teil der Kosten beim Wiederaufbau der Gebäude decken, die durch unsere Gefechte zerstört werden.“

Clint lachte leise. „Bin gespannt, ob das auch anhält, nachdem sie die erste Rechnung bekommen haben...“

„Barton hat Recht“, stimmte Tony ihm zu. „Ich frage mich, ob ihnen klar ist, was für ein riesiges Budget das noch verschlingen wird. Dank der früheren Geschäfte von Stark Industries kenne ich die Leute vom Militär ziemlich gut, und ich weiß, dass sie sehr an ihrem Geld hängen und es lieber in die neuesten Hightech-Waffen investieren, als es den Leuten zu geben, die es tatsächlich nötig hätten... Sehr begeistert werden sie auf Dauer also nicht davon sein.“

„Vielleicht will das Verteidigungsministerium die Gelder zusammenbekommen, indem sie in anderen Bereichen des Militärs Einsparungen vornehmen...?“, überlegte Clint, und Tony zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Möglich“, erwiderte er. „Das werden wir in den nächsten Monaten wohl herausfinden.“

„Das würde also im Extremfall heißen: _wir_ dürfen nicht so viel kaputtmachen, damit die _anderen_ noch genug Geld für Massenvernichtungswaffen haben?“, fragte Bruce. „Bin ich der einzige, der das komisch findet? ... Und mit ‚komisch‘ meine ich ‚bedenklich‘“, fügte er hinzu.

„Das ist der Deal“, sagte Steve. „Aber Tony hat Recht, es hat jetzt noch keinen Sinn, darüber zu diskutieren, wer wie viel Geld zugeteilt bekommt oder auch nicht. Wir sollten abwarten, wie sich die Sache weiter entwickeln wird.“

Er sah in die Runde.

„Ich habe dem Präsidenten des Weiteren versichert, dass die Avengers sich von nun an um alle größeren Konflikte auf dem gesamten Staatsgebiet der USA kümmern werden“, erklärte er. „Das schließt auch Alaska und Hawaii mit ein. – Wir werden uns allerdings _nicht_ in die Kriege der USA außerhalb des Landes einmischen, das habe ich ihm ebenfalls deutlich klargemacht. Was im Nahen Osten passiert, fällt nicht in unseren Zuständigkeitsbereich, und wir lassen uns nicht dafür benutzen, die Kriege der Regierung zu führen.“

Er hielt inne, während er an das Gespräch im Weißen Haus zurückdachte, bei dem er um jeden einzelnen Aufgabenbereich der Avengers eisern hatte feilschen müssen.

„Was jedoch nicht heißt, dass wir den Rest der Welt ignorieren werden. Wenn die Wahrscheinlichkeit besteht, dass die Sicherheit der Vereinigten Staaten – oder wie im Fall von Loki sogar die der ganzen Welt – unmittelbar gefährdet ist, werden wir auf Aufklärungsmission gehen“, fuhr er dann fort. „Sollten wir also beispielsweise handfeste Beweise dafür haben, dass jemand im Ausland einen Anschlag gegen unsere Nation plant oder einen dritten Weltkrieg vom Zaun brechen will, dann werden wir in das entsprechende Land fahren und Nachforschungen anstellen.“

„Wie schön“, meinte Bruce amüsiert. „Dann sehen wir sogar noch was von der Welt...“

Steve konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Mundwinkel bei der Bemerkung zuckten, doch er ging nicht weiter darauf ein, sondern widmete sich stattdessen dem letzten Punkt der Tagesordnung.

„Kommen wir nun zu der wichtigsten Frage“, sagte er. „Wen nehmen wir ins Team auf?“

Clint runzelte die Stirn. „Ach. _Jetzt_ auf einmal ist unsere Meinung gefragt?“

„Sei nicht so zickig, Barton“, meinte Tony und verdrehte die Augen. „Wie oft sollen wir uns denn noch entschuldigen?“

„Was wir getan haben war lediglich, nach neuen Kandidaten Ausschau zu halten“, fügte Steve hinzu. „Wir hätten niemanden – und damit meine ich tatsächlich _niemanden_ – ins Team aufgenommen, ohne euch zuvor nach eurer Meinung zu fragen.“

Er sah sie alle aufmerksam der Reihe nach an.

„Also... wen nehmen wir auf?“, wiederholte er seine Frage.

Es wurde still im Raum, als sie darüber nachdachten.

Doch bereits wenige Augenblicke später ergriff Bruce das Wort:

„Ich finde, dass wir all denjenigen, die uns bei dem Kampf vor drei Tagen unterstützt haben, schon aus Prinzip einen Platz in diesem Team anbieten sollten.“

Die anderen sahen ihn an und nickten.

„Der Mann hat Recht“, meinte Clint, und auch Natasha stimmte ihm zu.

„Ich habe die meisten von ihnen noch nicht kämpfen sehen“, sagte Thor, der der bisherigen Unterhaltung schweigend gelauscht hatte. „Aber wenn ihr sie für würdig erachtet, dann vertraue ich eurem Urteil.“

Tony grinste. „Es kann nicht schaden, sie wenigstens mal zu fragen, oder?“

„Gut“, meinte Steve und nickte. „Dann ist es hiermit beschlossen. Ich werde mich nachher gleich auf den Weg machen, um allen von ihnen Bescheid zu sagen, sofern ich sie erreichen kann.“

Damit war die Teambesprechung vorerst zu Ende und die kleine Gruppe löste sich wieder auf. Steve entgingen die Blicke nicht, die die anderen ihm und Tony zuwarfen, als sie eifrig miteinander diskutierend die Küche verließen, doch da keiner von ihnen entsprechende Andeutungen machte, blieb auch er still.

Schließlich waren nur noch er und Tony übrig. Der andere setzte sich neben ihn auf den Küchentisch und ließ munter die Beine baumeln.

„Versteh mich nicht falsch“, sagte er und legte den Kopf schief. „Ich finde es unheimlich sexy, wenn du autoritär wirst und alles... Aber du hast dir so viel mit diesem Job aufgebürdet, meinst du, er erlaubt es dir, hin und wieder auch einfach mal nur _Steve Rogers_ zu sein, und nicht immer nur Captain America...?“

Steve lächelte und lehnte dann den Kopf an Tonys Schulter.

„Ich habe nicht vor, ausschließlich für diesen Job zu leben“, entgegnete er, wobei Tonys Shirt seine Stimme dämpfte. Er seufzte leise, als der andere mit der Hand durch seine Haare fuhr, und fuhr dann fort: „Klar, am Anfang wird es nicht leicht werden. Wir müssen erst unseren Platz finden und uns den Respekt und das Vertrauen des Militärs und der Bevölkerung verdienen. Aber wenn wir das geschafft haben, wenn die Avengers sich vollends als eigenständiges Team etabliert haben... ich glaube, dann werde ich mehr als genug Zeit haben, wieder Steve Rogers zu sein. – Und wenn nicht...“

Er sah auf und blickte Tony an.

„... wenn nicht, habe ich _dich_ , um mich daran zu erinnern, dass der Job nicht alles ist.“

Tonys Augen weiteten sich unmerklich.

„Steve...“

Steve hielt den Atem an, als der andere sanft sein Gesicht in die Hände nahm. Für einen langen Augenblick sah Tony ihn einfach nur an, während er mit dem Daumen sacht über seine Wange strich, und Steve erwiderte seinen Blick aus großen Augen.

Schließlich neigte Tony sich zu ihm herab und küsste ihn.

Steves Herz klopfte wild in seiner Brust und er war einen Moment lang vor Aufregung wie erstarrt. Doch dann bewegte er zögerlich die Lippen gegen die von Tony und öffnete den Mund, und er konnte _spüren_ , wie der andere lächelte, während er die Finger in Steves Haaren vergrub und den Kuss vertiefte. Er schmeckte nach Himbeermarmelade und Kaffee und _Tony_ , und Steve, der nicht genug davon bekommen konnte, legte einen Arm um seine Hüfte und zog ihn auf seinen Schoß. Für eine Weile taten sie nichts anderes, als eng umschlungen dazusitzen und sich ohne Hast zu küssen, und das Kribbeln in Steves Bauch ließ dabei keinen einzigen Moment lang nach.

Verglichen mit den Frauen, mit denen er bereits Erfahrungen gemacht hatte, fühlte es sich seltsam an, Tony zu küssen, allein schon deshalb, weil er sich erst an das Kratzen von Tonys Bart an seinem Kinn gewöhnen musste. Doch es war kein _unangenehmes_ Gefühl, ganz im Gegenteil, und Steve spürte schon bald eine ungewohnte Wärme in sich aufsteigen.

„Tony...“, flüsterte er und fühlte sich wie benommen, als der andere sich schließlich mit einem letzten, flüchtigen Kuss auf seine Lippen wieder zurückzog und ihm lächelnd einen Finger auf den Mund legte.

„So gerne ich das hier auch fortsetzen möchte“, entgegnete Tony mit rauer Stimme, „ich glaube nicht, dass dies der richtige Ort oder Zeitpunkt dafür ist.“

Er rutschte von Steves Schoß und stand auf.

„Auf, auf“, meinte er und tätschelte lächelnd Steves Oberarm. „Wir haben noch zu tun.“

Steve stöhnte vor Enttäuschung leise auf – er wusste _genau_ , dass dies Tonys Rache für früher war – aber er wusste auch, dass der andere Recht hatte, und erhob sich ergeben.

„Dann nichts wie los“, sagte er mit leichter Ungeduld. Tony schenkte ihm ein vielversprechendes Lächeln, das Steve seinen Frust vorerst vergessen ließ.

Tony hatte Recht. Sie würden später noch mehr Zeit füreinander haben.

Doch jetzt hatten sie erst einmal zu tun.  
 

~*~

 

Janet war die erste, die zusagte, ohne zuvor um weitere Bedenkzeit zu bitten.

„Als ob ich da lange nachdenken müsste“, meinte sie und lachte. „Es wäre mir selbstverständlich eine Ehre!“

Hank Pym, der unübersehbar einen Narren an der jungen Frau gefressen hatte, stimmte zu, nachdem Tony ihm von den Laboren im Avengers Tower erzählt hatte, die er ihm zur Verfügung stellen wollte.

„Zehn Stockwerke!“, sagte Tony und breitete grinsend die Arme aus. „Mehr technisches Spielzeug, als du dir vorstellen kannst! Und solltest du trotzdem irgendwas vermissen, brauchst du bloß Bescheid zu sagen, und ich werde es dir beschaffen – was auch immer es ist.“

Steve verschränkte amüsiert die Arme vor der Brust, während er ihnen zusah. Er fand die Art, wie Tony Pym köderte, fast schon ein wenig unfair, denn welcher Wissenschaftler konnte zu so einem Angebot auch schon nein sagen...?

Und er sollte Recht behalten, denn es dauerte nur wenige Tage, bis Hank Janet in den Tower folgte.

Da die Zimmer im Penthouse der Avengers schon alle belegt waren, zogen die beiden in der Etage darunter ein, die noch leer stand – ein Zustand, der jedoch nicht von Dauer sein sollte.

 

Der nächste, der einzog, was Luke Cage, ein großer, breitschultriger Afroamerikaner mit kahlgeschorenem Kopf und Haut, die so undurchdringlich war, wie Granit.

„Ganz davon abgesehen, dass ich eure Ideale teile“, brummte er, als Steve und Tony ihm von ihrem Entschluss erzählten, ihn ins Team zu holen, „aber eine kostenlose Dachgeschosswohnung in Midtown Manhattan? – Ich wäre ein verdammter _Idiot_ , wenn ich so ein Angebot ablehnen würde.“

Tony traute ihm nicht so recht, aber Steve schätzte seine offene und ehrliche Art, sowie seinen trockenen Sinn für Humor. Außerdem stammte Luke ähnlich wie Steve aus einfachen Verhältnissen und hatte viel Zeit auf den Straßen New Yorks verbracht, wo er zahllose Kontakte hatte, was sich in künftigen Missionen noch als vorteilhaft erweisen konnte.

Lukes langjähriger Freund und Partner, Danny Rand, lehnte die Einladung, in den Tower zu ziehen, hingegen höflich ab. Er zögerte jedoch nicht, als Steve ihm anbot, den Avengers beizutreten.

„Wann immer ihr mich brauchen solltet“, sagte er, „sagt Bescheid.“

 

Es dauerte mehrere Stunden, bis sie Spider-Man aufgetrieben hatten, und die erste Reaktion des jungen Mannes bestand in einem Jubelschrei.

„Oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott, _oh mein Gott!_ “, rief er aus und riss die Arme in die Luft, während er vor Aufregung übers Dach hüpfte. „Ich! Bei den _Avengers!_ – Whooo~hooo!“

Steve und Tony warfen sich belustigte Blicke zu, während der Teenager vor Freude Pirouetten drehte. Doch dann blieb Spider-Man abrupt stehen und ließ betrübt den Kopf hängen.

„Aber ich befürchte, ich kann nicht bei euch einziehen. Früher oder später würde jemand meine Identität herausfinden, und das Risiko kann ich nicht eingehen. Tut mir leid...“

„Das ist in Ordnung“, meinte Steve und lächelte. „In den Avengers Tower zu ziehen ist auch nur optional und keine Pflicht. Du kannst selbstverständlich trotzdem dem Team beitreten.“

„Japp“, stimmte Tony ihm zu. „Alles vollkommen freiwillig. – Also, bist du dabei?“

Spider-Man sah einen Moment lang ungläubig vom einen zum anderen.

„Da fragt ihr noch?“, sagte er dann und lachte. „Natürlich bin ich dabei...!“

 

Die Fantastic Four zogen es vor, als Team für sich zu bleiben, was weder Steve noch Tony sonderlich überraschte.

„Wir werden natürlich helfen, wann immer New York bedroht wird und die Avengers allein nicht mit dem Problem fertig werden“, versprach Reed. „Doch ansonsten haben unsere Forschungen Priorität. Wir sind Wissenschaftler, keine Soldaten.“

Nachdem Reed wieder in seinem Labor verschwunden war, meinte Ben Grimm:

„Keine Sorge, nicht alle von uns sehen es so eng wie er. Und Reed würde uns auch nie vorschreiben, was wir zu tun und zu lassen haben. Wenn wir den Avengers beitreten wollen, wäre er zwar nicht sehr begeistert, würde unsere Entscheidung aber natürlich respektieren. Insofern: wenn ihr mich wollt, bin ich dabei.“

Er hob eine Hand und rieb sich mit einem knirschenden Geräusch den felsigen Nacken, bevor er hinzufügte:

„Meine Loyalität liegt allerdings auch in Zukunft in erster Linie bei meinem eigenen Team. Ich hoffe, das ist kein Problem.“

Steve lächelte. „Natürlich nicht. Ich weiß, wie wichtig ihr einander seid, und es liegt mir fern, euch vier auseinanderzureißen. – Komm einfach vorbei, wann immer du Zeit hast.“

„Oy“, mischte sich plötzlich auch Johnny ein, der bisher wortlos an der Wand gelehnt und ihr Gespräch mit angehört hatte. „Wenn das so ist, dann zählt mich mit. Ich kann den Idioten hier...“ Er nickte zu Ben hinüber. „... schließlich nicht allein lassen.“

Ben ging nicht näher auf die Bemerkung ein, aber er sah seinen Teamkollegen finster an und der junge Mann grinste frech zurück.

Steve und Tony tauschten einen Blick.

Tony hob fragend eine Augenbraue, doch Steve nickte nur mit entschlossener Miene, und so gab der andere schließlich nur ein Seufzen von sich und sagte:

„In Ordnung. Aber keine weiteren Brandflecken mehr, so wie gestern Abend, verstanden?“

„Aye, aye, Sir“, entgegnete Johnny und salutierte. „Ich verspreche hoch und heilig, in Zukunft nichts mehr anzuzünden.“

Er grinste

„Jedenfalls nicht _im_ Tower.“  
 

~*~

 

„Du und Cap also, hm?“, meinte Clint am Nachmittag zu Tony. Er saß am Küchentisch und war gerade damit beschäftigt, sorgfältig seine Ausrüstung zu reinigen, als Tony nach seiner Rückkehr aus dem Baxter Building in die Küche kam, um sich Kaffee zu holen.

„Ja“, sagte Tony nur, ohne Clint eines Blickes zu würdigen, und nahm eine Tasse aus dem Schrank. „Irgendein Problem damit?“

„Oh, ganz sicher nicht“, entgegnete der andere Mann und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube, ich spreche für den Rest des Teams, wenn ich sage, dass es endlich an der Zeit war...“

Nun sah Tony doch zu ihm hinüber. „So, wie das klingt, könnte man meinen, ihr hättet Wetten abgeschlossen.“

Clint sagte nichts, aber sein Grinsen war Antwort genug.

Tony sah ihn einen Moment lang überrascht an und musste dann lachen.

„Im Ernst jetzt?“, fragte er. „Wer hat gewonnen?“

„Bruce“, erzählte Clint. „Ganz knapp vor Tasha, die sich um einen Tag verschätzt hat.“

Er lehnte sich zurück.

„Und ich habe euretwegen fünfzig Dollar verloren“, fuhr er mit leicht vorwurfsvollem Ton fort. „Weil ich gewettet habe, dass ihr schon zwei Wochen früher... nun ja... endlich zur Sache kommt.“

„Dass wir _was?_ “, fragte Tony und hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich verstehe, was du damit meinst...“

„Komm schon, Stark... Du weißt _genau_ , was ich damit meine“, entgegnete Clint grinsend und machte mit den Händen eine entsprechende Geste.

„Oh, _das_ “, meinte Tony und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee. „Du denkst, dass wir schon Sex hatten. – Was ich gerade echt verletzend finde, ich meine, nur weil ich _ich_ bin, heißt das nicht gleich automatisch, dass ich immer nur das eine im Kopf habe...“

Clint gab bei diesen Worten ein leises Schnauben von sich.

„... Aber ich befürchte, ich muss dich enttäuschen. Auch wenn du es dir vielleicht nicht vorstellen kannst – Himmel, ich kann’s ja selbst kaum glauben – aber nein... hatten wir noch nicht.“ Tonys Augen funkelten belustigt. „Glaub mir, ich hätte dafür gesorgt, dass ihr es gemerkt hättet. Ich bin mir sicher, Steve kann _sehr_ laut werden, wenn er erst einmal unter mir liegt und ich ihm meinen-“

„Oh Gott, Stark, bitte keine Details“, stöhnte Clint auf und hielt sich demonstrativ die Ohren zu. „Vergiss einfach, dass ich gefragt habe, okay...?“

„Hey, _du_ wolltest es wissen“, erwiderte Tony nur und zuckte mit den Schultern, bevor er mit seiner Kaffeetasse in der Hand den Raum wieder verließ.  
 

~*~

 

Sie bekamen auch Bewerbungen.

Seit dem Kampf gegen Loki bekamen die Avengers regelmäßig Fanpost, aber in den Tagen nach der Pressekonferenz verzehnfachte sich die Menge der Briefe fast, so dass Tony allein fürs Durchgehen der täglichen Post ein paar Leute einstellen musste.

Neben den üblichen Nachrichten ihrer Fans waren nun jedoch auch vermehrt Hassbriefe und manchmal sogar Morddrohungen von Leuten dabei, die die Avengers als Gefahr betrachteten. Tony sorgte dafür, dass Steve letztere nicht zu sehen bekam, da sie ihn nur zu sehr aufgeregt hätten, aber er hob stets ein paar auf, um sie an den Abenden zusammen mit Clint zu lesen und sich mit ihm über die fantasievollen Inhalte zu amüsieren. Als ehemaliger Vorstandsvorsitzender von Stark Industries hatte er selbst nicht wenige davon in seinem Leben bekommen und wusste mittlerweile, wie damit umzugehen war.

Doch neben den Fanbriefen und den Briefen ihrer Gegner bekamen sie auch immer wieder ernsthafte Anfragen von Leuten, die daran interessiert waren, dem Team beizutreten. Die meisten Bewerbungen ähnelten sich sehr, oft handelte es sich um junge Männer oder Frauen, die aus dem Krieg in Afghanistan oder dem Irak heimgekehrt waren und viel Erfahrung mit militärischen Operationen hatten. Gewissenhaft ging Steve jede einzelne Person durch und besprach diejenigen, die er ausgewählt hatte, zuerst mit dem Rest des Teams, bevor er den jeweiligen Bewerber benachrichtigte.

Doch obwohl es zahllose vielversprechende Kandidaten gab, stachen nur wenige von ihnen wirklich aus der Masse der Bewerber hervor. Darum waren es meistens die etwas ungewöhnlichen Bewerbungen, die seine Aufmerksamkeit erweckten.

Wie etwa die von Carol Danvers.

Carol war ebenfalls in der Armee, doch dies war nicht der Grund, weshalb sie sich beworben hatte. Vielmehr nannte sie als Grund einen „Vorfall“ bei der Air Force, der sie mit einer Reihe außergewöhnlicher Kräfte ausgestattet hatte, und da sie ihr Leben dem Schutz ihres Landes gewidmet hatte, wollte sie ihr Glück nun bei den Avengers versuchen.

Ihre übermenschliche Stärke und die Fähigkeit zu fliegen reichten bereits aus, um Steve und die anderen davon zu überzeugen, dass sie die richtige Person für ihr Team war, doch als Tony erfuhr, dass sie außerdem Energie jeglicher Art absorbieren konnte, war er sofort Feuer und Flamme.

„Ich will sie“, sagte er, bevor Steve auch nur zu Wort kommen konnte. „Keine Diskussion. Glaubt mir, spätestens beim nächsten Energiestrahlen schleudernden Alien werdet ihr mir alle auf Knien dafür danken!“

Da Carol sich als sympathische und kompetente junge Frau erwies und auch die anderen keine Einwände hatten, begrüßte Steve sie schließlich offiziell als neues Mitglied im Team.

 

„Und, hast du dir schon einen Decknamen überlegt?“, fragte Clint sie frei heraus, als sie am Abend im Wohnzimmer zusammensaßen und zu Ehren ihres neuesten Mitgliedes eine kleine Feier veranstalteten. „Weil ohne coolen Decknamen bist du kein richtiger Avenger.“

„Außerdem sind Decknamen sicherer bei der Kommunikation während unserer Einsätze“, fügte Steve hinzu. „Man kann nie wissen, wer alles mithört.“

„Ich verstehe“, entgegnete Carol und strich sich eine blonde Strähne hinters Ohr, während sie einen Moment lang intensiv nachdachte.

Schließlich lächelte sie.

„Was meint ihr“, sagte sie. „Ob ‚Miss Marvel‘ zu großspurig klingt?“

Clint grinste nur.

„Oh, das kommt ganz darauf an, wie du in Spandex aussiehst...“  
 

~*~

 

Zwei weitere Neuzugänge waren ein junges Geschwisterpaar – Pietro Maximoff und seine Zwillingsschwester Wanda – die sie auf Empfehlung eines gewissen Professor X ins Team aufnahmen.

„Wer ist dieser X?“, fragte Steve stirnrunzelnd ein paar Tage später, nachdem er das Empfehlungsschreiben zum wiederholten Male gelesen hatte. Er mochte die Zwillinge und hatte sie auf Anhieb ins Herz geschlossen, als sie sich vorgestellt hatten, und er war sich auch sicher, dass sie sich als wertvolle Mitglieder des Teams erweisen würden. Aber der Ton des Briefes gefiel ihm nicht, und der geheimnisvolle Name des Absenders noch weniger. „Und warum habe ich das Gefühl, dass dieser Brief mehr nach einer Aufforderung klingt, als nach einer Bitte?“

„Oh, so klingt Charles immer“, erwiderte Tony unbekümmert, der neben ihm am Schreibtisch lehnte. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich habe mich auf der ein oder anderen wissenschaftlichen Konferenz schon mit ihm unterhalten, er ist in Ordnung – wenn auch ein bisschen exzentrisch. Wenn er sie zu uns schickt, dann können wir ihnen jedenfalls vertrauen. Außerdem kann es nie schaden, ein paar Mutanten auf seiner Seite zu haben.“

„Mutanten...“ Steve faltete seine Hände vor sich auf der Schreibtischplatte. „Ich habe in der Zeitung schon öfter über sie gelesen, aber bis heute noch nie selbst mit einem gesprochen, jedenfalls nicht bewusst. Und jetzt habe ich gleich zwei davon im Team.“

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie sehr sich die Welt doch verändert hat... Und dabei hatte ich gedacht, ich fange langsam an, mich darin zurechtzufinden.“

Er lächelte, ein kleines, nostalgisches Lächeln, das Tony mittlerweile zu erkennen gelernt hatte und das ihm sagte, dass Steve mit seinen Gedanken gerade in anderen Zeiten weilte.

Er trat langsam hinter ihn und schlang die Arme um seine Schultern.

„Keine Sorge, alter Mann, dafür hast du ja mich“, meinte er und lachte leise, bevor er sein Kinn auf Steves Schulter legte. „Und egal, wie seltsam die Zukunft und das, was sie mit sich bringt, auch sein mag, ich werde an deiner Seite bleiben.“

Steves Augen weiteten sich.

Tonys Versprechen berührte ihn zutiefst und löste etwas in ihm aus, was er nur schwer greifen und noch schwerer in Worte fassen konnte. Er musste mehrmals schlucken, bevor er schließlich das Gesicht zur Seite drehte, um den anderen Mann anzusehen, und seine Stimme klang selbst in seinen Ohren unnatürlich heiser, als er sagte:

„Mein Gott, ich liebe dich, Tony, weißt du das...?“

Und er _wusste_ , dass es noch zu früh für diese Worte war – womöglich Wochen, wenn nicht sogar _Monate_ zu früh. Er sah es in Tonys weit aufgerissenen Augen und spürte es in der Art, wie sich sein Körper plötzlich versteifte. Doch die Worte waren raus, und Steve hatte nicht vor, sie wieder zurückzunehmen.

Worte wie diese konnte man nicht einfach so zurücknehmen.

Er spürte, dass Tony sich zurückziehen wollte, so wie jedes Mal, wenn ihm jemand zu schnell zu nahe kam. Doch das konnte Steve nicht zulassen; er konnte ihn nicht entkommen lassen, dafür war dieser Moment zu wichtig. Also tat er das Erstbeste, was ihm einfiel, um ihm zu zeigen, wie ernst es ihm war – er packte den anderen am Kragen und küsste ihn. Und dieses Mal war es nicht sanft und zärtlich, so wie noch beim ersten Mal, sondern rau und fordernd und mit Zunge und Zähnen, so dass Steve ganz schwindelig wurde und selbst Tony ein überraschtes Japsen von sich gab.

Als sie sich schließlich wieder voneinander lösten, Tony halb auf Steves Schoß sitzend und seine Stirn an die des anderen gelehnt, atmeten sie beide schwer.

„Steve...“, stieß Tony mit schwacher Stimme hervor.

„Tut mir leid“, erwiderte Steve ebenso atemlos. „Ich schwöre, ich hatte nicht vor, das zu sagen, ich weiß nicht, was über mich gekommen ist. Aber...“ Er griff nach Tonys Hand und küsste seine Finger, während er ihm tief in die Augen sah. „... das ändert nichts daran, dass ich jedes einzelne Wort auch so gemeint habe.“

Tony starrte ihn lange an, so als würde er ihn zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben sehen.

„Shit“, sagte er schließlich und lachte heiser. „Pepper hatte Recht – du _bist_ zu gut, um wahr zu sein.“

Steve ließ seine Hand sinken und machte ein überraschtes Gesicht. „Du hast mit Pepper gesprochen?“

„Natürlich habe ich mit Pepper gesprochen“, entgegnete Tony nur. „Du glaubst doch nicht etwa, dass ich ihr das mit uns verschweigen würde.“

„Das, ahm“, meinte Steve, „das ist großartig. Nehme ich an.“

Er fand den Gedanken, dass Tony mit seiner Ex-Freundin über seine Beziehung mit Steve gesprochen hatte, etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig. Das würde zukünftige Treffen mit Pepper sehr seltsam machen...

„Was hat sie gesagt?“, fragte er dann.

„Sie freut sich für uns“, erwiderte Tony, als wäre das das Normalste auf der Welt. „Und ich soll dir Grüße von ihr ausrichten.“

Nein, das machte es definitiv nicht weniger seltsam. „Oh... okay?“

„Steve“, sagte Tony ruhig und nahm sein Gesicht in die Hände. „ _Es ist in Ordnung_. Pepper hat kein Problem damit, wirklich. Sie mag mich, sie mag dich, und sie will nur das Beste für uns alle. Du musst dir ihretwegen keine Sorgen machen.“

Steve atmete langsam aus.

„Okay“, wiederholte er, dieses Mal schon wesentlich ruhiger.

„Okay.“ Tony lächelte und küsste ihn kurz, bevor er wieder aufstand.

„Außerdem hatte ich nicht vor, das mit uns ewig geheim zu halten, und ich wollte nicht, dass Pepper es erst aus der Klatschpresse erfährt“, meinte er dann. „Sie managt meine Firma, sie hat die Wahrheit verdient.“

Steves Herz begann vor Aufregung schnell zu klopfen und er sah mit großen Augen zu Tony auf.

„Du willst, dass die Öffentlichkeit davon erfährt?“, fragte er leise.

„Ja“, erwiderte Tony mit fester Stimme. „Vielleicht noch nicht jetzt, aber... ja, ich möchte, dass sie es wissen. Ich will meine Beziehung mit dir nicht verstecken müssen.“

Er zögerte einen Moment lang, nun doch etwas verunsichert. „Falls das für dich okay ist...“

Steve schüttelte den Kopf. „Oh, Tony...“

Sanft nahm er Tonys Hände in die seinen und sah ihn voller Zuneigung an.

„ _Natürlich_ wäre das für mich okay...“

 

~*~  
 

Und so füllte sich der Tower allmählich mit Menschen.

Die Rekrutierungsphase zog sich über mehrere Wochen hinweg, länger, als selbst Steve gedacht hätte. Jeder neue Tag war anstrengender als der vorige, und während Steve zwischen New York und dem Pentagon hin und her pendelte, war der Rest des Teams damit beschäftigt, den neuen Mitgliedern beim Einzug zu helfen, sie auszurüsten und zu trainieren.

Hank Pym fühlte sich in den Laboren schnell wie zu Hause und verbrachte viel Zeit mit Tony und Bruce, mit denen er einen Mitgliedsausweis für die Avengers entwickelte – eine Chipkarte, die in ihrer Form und Größe einer Kreditkarte ähnelte, aber gleichzeitig als Kamera, Handy und GPS-Empfänger diente.

Clint brachte ihren neuen Teammitgliedern derweil den Umgang mit den verschiedensten Schusswaffen bei, während Natasha und Steve – der sie unterstützte, wann immer er etwas Zeit erübrigen konnte – sie im Nahkampf unterrichteten. Thor bot sich den neuen Rekruten freiwillig als Sparring-Partner an und war bei ihnen aufgrund seines sonnigen Gemüts und der Tatsache, dass es nicht viel gab, was ihn verletzen konnte, und sie sich bei ihm mit ihren Kräften nicht zurückhalten mussten, als Trainingspartner bald sehr beliebt.

Doch ebenso wichtig wie ihr Training waren die Abende im Tower, an denen sie stets im größten Raum des Penthouses zum Essen zusammenkamen und sich über ihren Tag unterhielten oder sich gemeinsam alte Filme ansahen. Diese lockeren Abende dienten nicht nur dem Zweck, sich nach dem anstrengenden Training auszuruhen, sondern auch, sich gegenseitig besser kennenzulernen.

„Euer Kampftraining ist nicht alles“, wurde Steve nie müde zu betonen, „ihr müsste auch lernen, ein _Team_ zu sein und einander zu vertrauen. Denn eure Fähigkeit zusammenzuarbeiten wird nicht nur euch, sondern vielleicht sogar _allen_ von uns eines Tages das Leben retten.“

Als die Avengers schließlich auf zwei Dutzend Mitglieder angewachsen war, von denen etwa die Hälfte auch dauerhaft im Tower wohnte, beschloss Steve, dass es vorerst genug war.

„Ich glaube, mit diesem Team sind wir erst mal gegen alles gewappnet, was die Welt uns entgegenzusetzen hat“, meinte er am Abend zu Tony, als sie auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer zusammensaßen und den anderen beim Karaoke zusahen – oder zu _hörten_ im Fall von Tony, der an Steves Schulter lehnte, während vor ihm in der Luft das Display seines Holo-PCs flimmerte.

Ihr ungewöhnlich vertrauter Umgang miteinander hatte die neuen Teammitglieder am Anfang etwas verwundert, doch sie hatten sich schnell an die Tatsache gewöhnt, dass Steve und Tony mehr als nur Freunde waren.

„Mmh...?“, machte Tony geistesabwesend, bevor er die Codes abspeicherte, an denen er gearbeitet hatte, und dann mit der Hand eine beiläufige Geste machte, wodurch das Display wieder verschwand.

„Was hast du gesagt?“, fragte er dann an Steve gewandt, seine Aufmerksamkeit nun ganz auf ihn gerichtet.

Steve schmunzelte. „Ich sagte, ich finde das Team perfekt so, wie es jetzt ist“, wiederholte er. „Und ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dass wir die neuen Avengers der Welt vorstellen.“

„Klingt nach einer guten Idee“, meinte Tony. „Woran hast du gedacht? Wieder eine Pressekonferenz?“

„Ich denke eher an eine öffentliche Ansprache“, erwiderte Steve. „Am besten hier, direkt vor dem Tower.“

„Hm...“ Tony griff schläfrig nach seiner Hand und verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander. „Und wann willst du sie halten?“

„Nächsten Donnerstag.“

„Am 4. Juli?“ Tony lächelte. „Was für ein symbolisches Datum...“

Steve erwiderte sein Lächeln. „Gerade deshalb finde ich es so passend.“

„Auch wieder wahr.“ Tony gähnte. „Welcher Tag wäre besser als der Unabhängigkeitstag dazu geeignet, der Welt zu zeigen, dass die Avengers bereit sind, es in Zukunft mit jedem selbsternannten Superschurken aufzunehmen...?“

Dann stutzte er auf einmal.

„Moment. Ist der 4. Juli nicht auch dein-?“

„Ja.“

„Oh.“

Tony dachte einen Moment lang nach, dann grinste er. „Gib‘s zu, du konntest der Versuchung einfach nicht widerstehen, das neue Team ausgerechnet an _diesem_ Tag der Welt zu präsentieren...“

Steve lachte leise. „Okay, ich gebe es zu“, sagte er. „Aber wann kann man sich selbst auch schon mal so ein einzigartiges Geschenk machen...?“

„Oh, mir wäre auch ohne die Avengers ein einzigartiges Geschenk für dich eingefallen, glaub mir“, entgegnete Tony mit vielsagendem Blick und Steves Wangen wurden rot.

„Daran habe ich keinen Moment lang gezweifelt“, entgegnete er, bevor er einen Arm um Tony legte und ihn auf die Stirn küsste.

Der andere Mann warf ihm nur einen lasziven Blick zu, der Steve erneut das Blut in den Kopf trieb, dann schloss er die Augen und lehnte sich in seine Umarmung.

Und Steve fragte sich plötzlich, was ihn am kommenden Donnerstag noch alles erwartete...  
 

~*~

 

Der Morgen des 4. Juli begann bereits ungewöhnlich.

Zwar nicht ungewöhnlich für Avengers-Verhältnisse, aber für Steve immer noch ungewöhnlich genug.

„Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein“, begrüßte JARVIS ihn, als er erwachte.

Steve schlug die Augen auf und starrte verwirrt an die Decke, während er sich diese Worte mehrmals durch den Kopf gehen ließ und sich fragte, wieso sie nur so seltsam klangen.

„... JARVIS?“, fragte er schließlich. „Hast du gerade ‚Sonnenschein‘ zu mir gesagt?“

Er rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen, bevor er sich aufsetzte und sich im Zimmer umsah. Tony war nicht da, aber das überraschte ihn nicht. Der andere war am Abend zuvor im Labor geblieben, und es kam öfter vor, dass er sich dabei so in seiner Arbeit verlor, dass er völlig die Zeit vergaß.

„Ja, Sonnenschein“, sagte JARVIS höflich. „Es tut mir leid, aber Mr. Stark hat mich letzte Nacht so programmiert, dass ich gezwungen bin, jede Variante Ihres Namens inklusive der Anrede S-I-R heute automatisch durch das Wort ‚Sonnenschein‘ zu ersetzen, wenn ich mit Ihnen spreche. Ich bedaure diesen Umstand zutiefst und entschuldige mich für die Unannehmlichkeiten.“

„Das ist...“

Steve wusste einen Moment lang nicht, was er sagen sollte, und das passierte ihm nicht häufig.

„... schon okay?“, schloss er schließlich mit schiefem Lächeln.

„Ich werde mit Tony reden“, fügte er dann hinzu.

„Zu freundlich, Sonnenschein“, erwiderte JARVIS.

Vielleicht lag es an JARVIS‘ neutralem Tonfall oder auch an seinem britischen Akzent, Steve war sich nicht sicher, aber die ganze Sache war so albern und lächerlich und kindisch und einfach _typisch Tony_ , dass er nicht anders konnte – er musste lachen.

Schnell stand er auf, um sich zu duschen und anzuziehen, dann machte er sich auf den Weg in die Küche, von wo aus ihm schon der Geruch von Pfannkuchen, sowie das Geklapper von Geschirr entgegenkamen.

Als er den Raum betrat, sah er Tony am Herd stehen und mit Pfannen und Töpfen rumhantieren. Er hatte Mehl in den Haaren und einen so konzentrierten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, als würde er gerade ein mathematisches Problem lösen, während er einen perfekt kreisförmigen, goldbraunen Pfannkuchen mit dem Kochlöffel aus der Pfanne hob und auf einen Teller neben dem Herd tat.

„Äh... Tony?“, sagte Steve und verschränkte amüsiert die Arme vor der Brust, als der andere herumwirbelte und ihn überrascht ansah.

„Steve!“, rief er erfreut aus und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare, was den eh schon desolaten Zustand seiner Frisur nicht unbedingt besser machte. „Du bist schon wach!“

„Und du bist _immer noch_ wach“, stellte Steve fest. „Sag nicht, du hast die ganze Nacht hier in der Küche verbracht...“

Was ihn nicht sonderlich überrascht hätte. Der Raum sah aus wie ein Schlachtfeld; Tony musste schon seit Stunden am Werk sein.

„Kochen ist eine Wissenschaft für sich“, erwiderte Tony nur und rümpfte die Nase, bevor er nach dem Teller mit den fertigen Pfannkuchen griff. „Und wie jede Wissenschaft erfordert es genaueste Planung und Vorbereitung.“

„Tony, es sind nur Pfannkuchen“, meinte Steve und schüttelte belustigt den Kopf.

„Falsch. Es sind _perfekte_ Pfannkuchen“, korrigierte Tony, dann griff er nach Steves Hand und zog ihn auf den Balkon hinaus, wo ein Tisch stand, auf dem sich Schalen mit Obst und Toast und Kuchen, Teller mit Rührei und gebratenem Speck, Kannen mit frisch gepressten Fruchtsäften, Milch und Kaffee, Gläser mir Marmelade, sowie viele andere Köstlichkeiten stapelten.

Steve starrte das Essen aus großen Augen an.

„Tony...“, sagte er leise. „Hast du das etwa alles ganz allein gemacht?“

„Ich hatte die ganze Nacht Zeit“, meinte der andere nur und zuckte mit den Schultern, als wäre es nichts Besonderes.

Doch Steve _kannte_ Tony, und wusste, dass es das war. Der andere brachte Essen im Allgemeinen kein großes Interesse entgegen – oft genug musste Steve ihn dazu zwingen, bei seinen langen Nächten im Labor auch noch andere Sachen als Kaffee zu sich zu nehmen – und die Tatsache, dass er so viel Mühe in die Vorbereitung ihres Frühstücks gesteckt hatte, war fast schon mehr, als nur ein Liebesbeweis.

Er zog Tony in eine kurze, aber feste Umarmung.

„Es ist perfekt“, murmelte er und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er ihn wieder losließ. „Danke, Tony.“

Tony sagte nichts, aber das Strahlen in seinen braunen Augen war Steve Antwort genug.

Sie setzten sich hin und begannen zu essen.

Der Himmel über ihnen war von einem wolkenlosen Blau und trotz der frühen Uhrzeit war es bereits angenehm warm. Steve zweifelte nicht daran, dass es ein schöner Tag werden würde, und er freute sich schon darauf, ihn mit Tony zu verbringen. Denn das war zweifellos der Plan des anderen, das war Steve spätestens beim Betreten der Küche klar geworden. Außerdem war es den ganzen Morgen über verdächtig still gewesen, und das konnte nur bedeuten...

„Die anderen sind nicht hier, oder?“, fragte er nach einer Weile.

„Nope“, entgegnete Tony fröhlich. „Hab ihnen für heute und morgen Zimmer im Four Seasons besorgt. Von dort aus dürfte der Anblick des Feuerwerks heute Abend mindestens ebenso spektakulär sein, wie von hier.“

Er lächelte. „Wir haben den Tower also ganz für uns allein...“

Steves Ohren glühten. „Aber die Ansprache...“

„... ist erst am Nachmittag“, winkte Tony ab. „Glaub mir, ich habe das alles genau geplant. Heute kommt absolut _nichts_ zwischen dich und m-“

Ohne Vorwarnung ertönte plötzlich ein lautes Piepen, das sie überrascht zusammenzucken ließ. Verwirrt sahen sie sich nach der Quelle des Geräusches um, konnten sie jedoch nicht sofort ausmachen.

Nachdem sie eine halbe Minute danach gesucht hatten, schlug sich Tony schließlich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn und griff dann in seine Hosentasche, aus der er den Mitgliedsausweis der Avengers hervorzog.

Auf einem winzigen Display sahen sie Clints Gesicht.

„Hey, Cap! Stark!“, rief er. „Tut mir leid, dass ich euer romantisches Date störe, aber wir haben hier ein kleines, äh... Problem.“

Im Hintergrund krachte irgendetwas, dann klirrte Glas und Schreie waren zu hören.

„... oder vielleicht ist es auch ein etwas größeres Problem“, fuhr Clint gutgelaunt fort. „Jedenfalls könnten wir eure Hilfe gebrauchen.“

„Seid ihr denn nicht genug Leute, um euch selbst darum zu kümmern?“, fragte Tony, der die Hoffnung auf einen ungestörten Tag mit Steve langsam, aber sicher dahinschwinden sah.

„Oh, wir sind nicht wenige“, entgegnete Clint. „Aber das sind die anderen leider auch nicht, darum bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob wir auch _genug_ sind...“

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein“, stöhnte Tony, doch Steve legte ihm nur eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Lass uns gehen“, meinte er. „Die anderen brauchen uns. – Außerdem: je schneller wir das Problem erledigt haben, umso schneller können wir wieder hier sein.“

Manchmal hasste Tony es, wenn Steve Recht hatte.

 

~*~  
 

„Einmal...“, sagte er eine halbe Stunde später, während er unter der Brooklyn Bridge hindurchflog und sich dabei auf den Rücken drehte, bevor er mit einem gut platzierten Schuss einen Flugroboter vom Himmel holte, der ihn schon seit mehreren Minuten hartnäckig verfolgte. „... wenigstens _einmal_ könnte Doom doch mal Rücksicht darauf nehmen, dass ein Feiertag ist, und eine Grillparty im Garten veranstalten oder so, so wie jeder andere Mensch auch, anstatt zu versuchen, New York in Schutt und Asche zu legen. – Ich meine, wäre das denn wirklich zu viel verlangt?“

„In Latveria ist heute aber kein Feiertag, Stark“, erwiderte Clint über Funk.

„Niemand mag Klugscheißer, Barton“, grummelte Tony.

„Und trotzdem mögen wir dich alle“, konterte Clint nur fröhlich. „Hier am Times Square ist übrigens die Hölle los. Spider-Man, Widow und ich könnten etwas Verstärkung gebrauchen.“

„Roger“, sagte Carol. „Bin schon auf dem Weg!“

„Ich bin auch nur vier Blocks entfernt, gebt mir ein paar Minuten, dann bin ich da“, rief Steve, bei dem im Hintergrund gerade irgendetwas explodierte.

„Nur keinen Stress, Cap, ein paar Pfeile habe ich noch.“

„Dann feuer alles auf sie ab, was du hast! Wir müssen Hank, Wasp und Hulk mehr Zeit verschaffen, um den Kontrollmechanismus zu zerstören.“

„Aye, aye, Captain!“

„Luke, wie sieht’s bei euch im Central Park aus?“, fragte Steve.

„Im Moment noch gut“, berichtete Luke, der etwas außer Atem klang. „Die Zwillinge können die Roboter in Schach halten. Aber es wäre wohl für alle das Beste, wenn wir die verdammten Dinger komplett ausschalten würden.“

„Wir arbeiten daran. – Tony?“, fuhr Steve dann fort. „Was ist mit dir? Hast du die Flugroboter alle erwischt?“

„Japp. Der letzte hat eben Bekanntschaft mit dem East River gemacht“, berichtete Tony, während er in einem großen Bogen zurück nach Manhattan flog.

„Gut“, meinte Steve. „Thor kümmert sich um den restlichen Luftraum über der Stadt. Am besten, du schließt dich Hank und den anderen an. Je schneller wir diese Roboter deaktivieren können, umso besser.“

„Kommt ihr am Times Square auch ohne mich klar?“, fragte Tony.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, wir packen das schon“, versicherte ihm Steve. „Außerdem hast du von uns allen am meisten Ahnung von Maschinen, die anderen werden deine Hilfe also sicher gut gebrauchen können.“

Das entbehrte nicht einer gewissen Logik, und Tony sah schnell ein, dass dies die beste Strategie war, um die spontane Roboterinvasion am zügigsten und effektivsten zu beenden. Außerdem war es auch an der Zeit, dass jemand nach Bruce und den anderen sah, die vor zwanzig Minuten in der Kanalisation verschwunden waren und von denen sie seitdem nichts mehr gehört hatten.

„In Ordnung“, entgegnete er, auch wenn ihm unwohl dabei war, ohne Steve weiterzumachen, selbst wenn dieser während seiner Abwesenheit die Unterstützung vom Rest des Teams hatte. „Aber wehe, ihr lasst euch in der Zwischenzeit wegbomben!“

„Keine Sorge, Tony“, sagte Steve, dieses Mal mit etwas sanfterer Stimme, der die gewohnte Captain-America-Schärfe fehlte. „Uns passiert schon nichts.“

„Auch wenn wir es natürlich sehr begrüßen würden, wenn ihr euch trotzdem beeilt“, fügte Clint hinzu, und Tony gab ein Schnauben von sich.

„Wir sehen uns in fünf Minuten, Barton“, erwiderte er und erreichte kurz darauf den Eingang zur Kanalisation, in dem Hulk und der Rest verschwunden waren. Er schwebte einen Moment lang über dem dunklen Schacht in der Luft, dann legte er die Arme an den Körper und ließ sich kurzerhand hineinfallen.

 

Er brauchte sogar nur vier Minuten und siebenunddreißig Sekunden.

Zugegeben, es war sehr knapp und beinhaltete neben dem Kampf gegen Dutzende von Robotern, die sich ihnen in den Tunneln entgegenstellten, auch einen Countdown und die Frage, ob er den roten oder doch besser den blauen Draht durchknipsen sollte... aber am Ende schafften sie es rechtzeitig, und nachdem sie den Kontrollmechanismus deaktiviert hatten, erstarrten die Roboter in ganz New York.

Anschließend versammelten sich die Avengers am Times Square, wo der Kampf am heftigsten gewesen war.

„Gut gemacht, Team“, lobte Steve sie mit dem Stolz eines Vaters, der seinem Sohn gerade bei seinem ersten Baseballspiel zugesehen hatte. „Durch eure koordinierte Zusammenarbeit konnten wir sie schnell erledigen, und auch die Zerstörung hält sich sehr in Grenzen.“

Janet ließ ihren Blick über das Meer an reglosen Robotern schweifen.

„Dafür ist die Stadt jetzt voll mit diesen Dingern“, meinte sie. „Was machen wir damit?“

„Das, was man mit Altmetall immer macht“, sagte Natasha, die gerade ihre Pistolen nachlud. „Es entsorgen.“

„Ist das euer Ernst?“, fragte Spider-Man ungläubig. „Habt ihr gesehen, wie viele das sind? Wir werden den Rest des Tages dafür brauchen...!“

„Für gewöhnlich hat SHIELD das Aufräumen übernommen, aber wir arbeiten nicht mehr für SHIELD.“ Steve sah ihn an. „Und das ist nun mal der Preis, der wir für unsere Freiheit zahlen müssen.“

„Aber...“ Der Teenager senkte den Kopf.

„... aber ich habe heute noch ein Date“, gestand er und das Team gab ein kollektives „Aww...!“ von sich.

„Nicht nur du“, murmelte Tony und sah zu Steve hinüber.

Der andere verschränkte nur die Arme vor der Brust.

„Tut mir leid, Leute, aber auch das gehört mit zu unserem Job“, meinte er unnachgiebig. „Also los, an die Arbeit... Wenn wir alle mit anpacken, haben wir es sicher bald geschafft.“

Und nachdem sich die Gruppe aufgelöst hatte und die einzelnen Mitglieder damit begonnen hatten, das Chaos zu beseitigen, sagte er zu Tony:

„Es tut mir leid, dass diese Sache deine Pläne für heute zerstört hat...“

Tony gab ein Geräusch von sich, das Steve nicht so recht identifizieren konnte, und klappte dann seine Maske nach oben.

„Du bringst mich noch ins Grab, Rogers“, meinte er aufgebracht, während er auf den anderen zustapfte.

Steve sah ihn verwirrt an. „Wieso sagst du-?“

„Im Ernst? – Es ist _dein Geburtstag_ , Steve, den Doom durch diesen Angriff ruiniert hat, und anstatt deswegen sauer auf den Mistkerl zu sein, hilfst du nicht nur beim Aufräumen mit, sondern entschuldigst dich obendrein bei _mir_ dafür, dass ich den Tag nicht auf die Weise mit dir verbringen kann, wie ich es geplant hatte?“

„Aber du hast dir so viel Mühe gegeben...“

„Und ich kann es wieder tun!“, entgegnete Tony. „Ich _werde_ es wieder tun! Weil du es wert bist, Steve. Weil du so _verdammt_ großherzig und selbstlos und hilfsbereit bist, und weil du mich magst, auch wenn ich die Gründe dafür vermutlich nie verstehen werde, weil du mir vertraust, egal, was für Dummheiten ich auch mache, und weil du gesagt hast, dass du mich liebst.“

Er war beim Sprechen näher getreten und stand nun so dicht vor Steve, dass sie auf gleicher Augenhöhe waren.

„Ich habe versprochen, an deiner Seite zu bleiben, und ich habe vor, dieses Versprechen auch einzuhalten“, fuhr Tony mit leiser Stimme fort. „Weil ich noch viele weitere Tage mit dir zusammen verbringen will, Steve. Nicht nur den heutigen.“

Er drehte sich zur Seite.

„Also lass uns das Beste aus diesem verkorksten Tag machen und den Müll beseitigen und dann nach Hause fliegen. Was sagst du?“

Steve sah sich um und ließ die Augen über den mit Robotern übersäten Times Square schweifen, über den sich langsam wieder die ersten Fußgänger wagten. Dann sah er zu Tony in seiner schmutzigen und verschrammten Rüstung hinüber, der seinen Blick offen erwiderte und dessen Lächeln ein Kribbeln in ihm auslöste, das er seit vielen, vielen Jahren nicht mehr gespürt hatte, und er nickte.

„Klingt nach einem guten Plan“, entgegnete er.  
 

~*~  
 

Die Aufräumarbeiten zogen sich bis zum Abend hin, so dass Steve die geplante Ansprache auf den nächsten Tag verschieben musste.

Doch beim Einbruch der Dämmerung hatten sie schließlich auch die letzten Roboter entsorgt und machten sich erschöpft auf den Rückweg zum Tower.

Während Tony duschte, räumte Steve ein wenig in der Küche auf und rettete, was vom Frühstück noch zu retten war, nachdem sich die Vögel und Insekten darüber hergemacht hatten.

Viel war es nicht, und zu Steves Bedauern waren auch keine von Tonys Pfannkuchen mehr da, die er am Morgen leider nicht hatte probieren können. Aber Tony hatte ihm versprochen, dass dies nicht das letzte Mal sein würde – nicht ihr letztes Date und ganz sicher nicht ihr letzter gemeinsamer Tag – und so war Steve nicht allzu traurig deswegen.

Er stand noch für eine Weile auf dem Balkon und sah auf die Stadt hinab, die sich mittlerweile wieder fast vollständig von der morgendlichen Attacke erholt hatte und sich nun auf die Feierlichkeiten zum Unabhängigkeitstag vorbereitete. Nicht mehr lange, dann würde das große Feuerwerk losgehen, das für Steve in seiner Jugend immer das schönste Geburtstagsgeschenk von allen gewesen war.

Als er nach einer Weile wieder ins Penthouse zurückkehrte, war es schon dunkel, und auch drin waren alle Lichter aus.

„JARVIS, Licht“, sagte er. Doch JARVIS reagierte nicht. Überhaupt war es merkwürdig still im ganzen Haus, stellte Steve fest, als er sich durch den dunklen Flur tastete. Nicht mal das Rauschen der Klimaanlage war zu hören, und bald war Steve sich sicher, dass kein einziges elektrisches Gerät im Penthouse in Betrieb war.

Besorgt tastete er sich zu Tonys Zimmer vor.

„Tony?“, rief er. „Ist alles okay bei dir? Ich glaube, der Strom ist ausgefallen...“

Einen Moment lang war es still, dann hörte er in der Dunkelheit ein leises Rascheln. Kurz darauf öffnete sich die Badezimmertür und der Raum wurde in schwaches, blaues Licht getaucht – das Licht des ARC-Reaktors.

„Keine Sorge“, meinte Tony und trat näher. „Das war ich. Ich finde, je dunkler es ist, umso besser kann man die Feuerwerke sehen.“

Steve machte ein zweifelndes Gesicht. „Ist es nicht etwas radikal, gleich _alles_ abzuschalten...?“

„Finde ich gar nicht“, meinte Tony nur. „Alles andere würde nur ablenken...“

Er legte die Arme um Steve, und erst in diesem Moment wurde dem anderen bewusst, dass Tony kein einziges Kleidungsstück am Körper trug.

Sofort schoss sein Puls in die Höhe und sein Gesicht wurde so heiß, als hätte er einen Sonnenstich, während sich Tonys warmer Körper an ihn schmiegte.

„Tony...“, flüsterte er, doch der andere legte ihm nur einen Finger an die Lippen.

„Shh“, machte er. „Keine Sorge, es ist schon okay. Ich kümmere mich um dich...“

Er schob den Saum von Steves Hemd nach oben, und Steve hob die Arme, damit Tony es ihm ausziehen konnte. Während Tony seine Schulter und seinen Hals mit Küssen bedeckte, schloss Steve die Augen und atmete schnell ein und aus. Nur langsam entspannte er sich unter den zärtlichen Liebkosungen, und Tony, der seine Anspannung spürte, hielt nach einer Weile inne.

„Mein Gott, du zitterst ja“, murmelte er und schlang dann die Arme um seinen Nacken und hielt ihn für einen Augenblick einfach nur fest.

„Schon gut, Steve... schon okay...“, sagte er leise und fuhr sanft mit den Fingern durch seine blonden Haare. „Wenn dir das hier zu schnell geht, dann sag Bescheid. Ich möchte, dass du es genießt, und will dich zu nichts zwingen, was du selbst nicht willst...“

Steve atmete langsam aus und spürte, wie sich sein Herzschlag allmählich wieder beruhigte. Dann öffnete er seine Augen, um Tony anzusehen, dessen Gesicht vom blauen Licht des Reaktors erhellt wurde und der seinen Blick offen erwiderte. Das Braun seiner Augen war mittlerweile kaum mehr ein schmaler Ring, und seine Pupillen riesig und schwarz und voller Vertrauen. Sein Anblick machte Steve für einen Augenblick sprachlos, und er nahm sacht sein Gesicht in die Hände und tat einen Moment lang nichts anderes, als ihn einfach nur anzusehen.

Schließlich neigte er den Kopf und küsste ihn.

„Ich will es“, versicherte er ihm zwischen den Küssen, als sie beide nach Atem rangen.

„Mein _Gott_ , ja, ich will es...!“

„Okay“, sagte Tony leise lachend und spürbar erleichtert. Dann grinste er. „Ich schwöre, du wirst es nicht bereuen...“

Steves Wangen brannten, als der andere ihn an der Hand nahm und zum Bett hinüberzog.

„Glaub mir, diesen Geburtstag wirst du nie vergessen“, versprach er, während er sich auf Steves Oberschenkel setzte und sich dann zu ihm hinunterbeugte, um sein Schlüsselbein und seinen Hals zu küssen.

„Daran habe ich keine Zweifel“, erwiderte Steve lächelnd und keuchte dann leise auf, als Tony ein Stück nach vorn rutschte und auf seinen Hüften zu sitzen kam.

„Gut.“ Tony grinste vielversprechend und begann, Steves Hose aufzuknöpfen. „Du bist nämlich in _sehr_ erfahrenen Händen...“

Ein lautes Krachen ließ sie beide überrascht aufsehen, und im nächsten Augenblick wurde das Zimmer von gleißend goldenem und rotem und grünem Licht erhellt, und der Himmel draußen leuchtete, als hätte jemand Tausende von Kerzen angezündet.

Das Feuerwerk hatte begonnen.

Steve machte Anstalten, sich aufzusetzen, aber Tony drückte ihn wieder zurück auf die Matratze.

„Keine Sorge“, meinte er. „Das Feuerwerk geht noch mindestens eine Stunde, wir werden also genug Zeit haben, um es uns nachher anzusehen. Bis dahin – lehn dich zurück und lass mich die Sache in die Hand nehmen.“

Er hielt inne. „Moment, die Wortwahl war gerade ungünstig...“

Steve verdrehte die Augen. „Tony! Hör auf zu reden und... und... ach, _verdammt_...! - _Mach_ endlich...!“

Der andere lachte.

„Du _kannst_ also fluchen...“, stellte er fest, bevor seine Hände da weitermachten, wo sie zuvor aufgehört hatten. „Und tut mir leid, du hast natürlich Recht. Kein weiteres Rumgerede mehr, versprochen...“

 

Und von da an sprachen sie tatsächlich kein Wort mehr miteinander, auch wenn Steve bald eine ganze Reihe von _anderen_ Geräuschen von sich gab, als Tony ihn mit seinen Berührungen Stück für Stück in den Wahnsinn trieb, bis er fast seinen eigenen Namen vergaß.

Später, als er schließlich erschöpft, aber glücklicher, als er je zuvor in seinem Leben gewesen war, dalag und das Feuerwerk betrachtete, während Tony in seinen Armen schlief, musste er zugeben, dass dies tatsächlich der beste Geburtstag gewesen war, den er je gehabt hatte.

\- Und definitiv nicht der letzte mit Tony an seiner Seite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... und das war's erst mal hierzu. ;)  
>  Aber keine Sorge, die Reihe geht weiter. Haltet die Augen offen, es wird noch die ein oder andere Geschichte folgen. :)


End file.
